When I Close My Eyes
by alwayzlove40
Summary: The Cullen's are the biggest mafia family/organisation in the western U.S. Find out what happens when Bella gets lost one night and stumbles upon their world. Warning: violence, crime, lemons with a dirty talking Edward to come.
1. Prologue

**Hello my loves, it's me again. So I have had this story stuck in my head for a while and finally had the time to write it down...so here it is! I just quickly wanted to explain that even though Bella is driving a nice car, she is not actually rich.**

**WARNING: this is a mafia story, so there will be violence, death and illegal stuff. Also because I'm me, there will be some dirty-talking Edward lemons. So now you're warned**,**for mature eye's only.**

**Pictures of cars and guns on my profile**

**Update: 4/3/2012. A big thank-you to AngelycDevil for her awesome betaing of this chapter. She is a star!**

**Disclaimer: I own shit all, SM owns everything!**

**EPOV**

'Cullen' is a name that strikes fear through the toughest of souls. Infamous for being violent, ruthless, cunning and devastatingly beautiful, the Cullen's are famous in their own right. They are the largest mafia family in west America and are known for drug trafficking, murders, money laundering and their illegal obsession with speed, whether it be importing race cars or street racing. And one day, Edward Cullen will be handed this thriving empire.

Edward Cullen is the oldest son of the Italian mafia don, Carlisle Cullen, known for being the most violent and aggressive son of Carlisle. The difference between him and his younger brother, Emmett, is that Emmett's the type of guy who'd shoot to wound and then interrogate for information, while Edward will shoot when he's like it, beat the shit out you for looking at him funny and if you dare to fuck with his family again, it'll be a _long_ way to hell. Besides, by that time, you'd be wishing he just fucking killed you.

Jasper is the youngest Cullen, known as the strong, silent type. Quite ironic considering he's the lethal one. Jasper is a strategic fucker that can find his way into anyone's house or building undetected. He's also the master at hand to hand combat with multiple black belts in various martial arts. So pretty much the second you lose your weapon fighting against Jasper, you have already lost.

Together they make an unstoppable unit. They complement each other perfectly so where one person may lack, another will compensate. Such as Edward's short fuse is complemented by Jasper's calming nature or when he get too serious Emmett is there to lighten the mood. It is how they have always worked and it's what works for them.

Their childhood was very different to what anyone normal kid would have had. They had had guns in their hands before they could walk and could fluently speak Italian before they knew their nine times table. And they've known, even from a young age, that their family was different than the rest. When you had your personal body guard as a child, it would be a bit hard for your parent to keep a family secret from you. Their mother, Esme, went to great lengths to give them somewhat of a normal childhood. She made sure that they went to school like normal kids and played sports like normal kids. It was a different childhood but it worked.

When they hit their teens, things started to become more serious as they learned what their roles in the family business would be. Suddenly, things like math and cars and sexy models, became less important as supposed to shooting flying cadavers and learning how to wire bombs in 'preparation'. As the oldest child, Edward always knew what was expected of him as he grew older and was groomed to become the man he needed to be. When he turned sixteen, he started wearing suits and carrying a gun. he was officially his own man and was no longer treated like a child but this also meant that he needed to be able to protect himself and _not_ rely on others anymore.

Now, he's twenty-six, living in his penthouse in Seattle. He enjoys living alone since he's definitely a man who needs his own space. He's quite meticulous which makes him hard to live with, but in his lifestyle, he feels the need to be because for him, it could be the difference between life and death. Growing up, the Cullen brother have definitely become family boys and have grown accustom to having each other nearby. So, when they moved, spreading across Seattle in different homes, even though Edward didn't want them living with him, he wanted them near. So, he renovated his hotel and completely gutted the two floors directly under him to create two more penthouses, which he gave to them as Christmas gifts. Those were probably the best gifts he's ever given to anyone because they are all much happier as a family now. Carlisle and Esme are still living in their childhood home because Esme prefers the suburban feel. To make sure that they all stay close and in contact, Esme holds a family dinner Sunday, it's somewhat of a ritual for their family and attendance is compulsory.

Speaking of compulsory, remaining a Cullen comes with its own handbook.

Rule 1: Never harm or involve an innocent.

Rule 2: Always be discrete and by that, they mean don't go offing some fucker in the middle of a crowd. They don't need their business splashed all over the front page.

Rule 3: Never harm women. There is only one exception to this rule and that is when some crazy bitch is pointing a loaded gun at your forehead, you are well within your right to shoot her clean between the eyes. Their life, of course, comes first but it has to be a clean shot, no painfully death for the ladies...that's reserved for the men.

Rule 4: Family comes first.

Rule 5: Always be armed and prepared. In the life they're living in, there is always someone who wants to see your blood sprayed all over the pavement. It's kill or be killed.

Rule 6: Outsider's only know information that is of a need-to-know business. You never know who may be the rat.

Rule 7: Be clean. Don't go leaving your prints all over the crime scene because it's a sure way to earn yourself a one-way ticket to jail.

Rule 8: An impeccable dressing style 'cause you have a reputation to protect. Cullen boys don't even remember the last time they wore a tracksuit outside of their home.

Lastly the ninth and golden rule: _never_ _ever_associate with the Volturi.

The Volturi are one of the main mafia groups in Washington and they are a bunch of messed up motherfuckers. The Cullens may be The Mob and deal with drugs, money and weapons but they, at least, have a conscience...unlike them. Carlisle learned that the hard way since Aro Volturi and him, their Don, go back a long time and once were actually friends. However, when the Volturi started to exploit the innocent and dabble in women trafficking and prostitution, both of which the Cullens family highly frown upon, both families went to war. That was five years ago and since then, it has been a constant battle for territory, money and respect.

As you can see Edward Cullen's life is far from perfect, but it's his and he loves it.

The main focus of their family's wealth and influence is the luxury cars. Those babies are the families' guilty pleasure; they could barely go three weeks before one of them gets the itch and buys a new one to be imported. They have four, air-hanger huge garages spread all over Washington, as well as their private garages, which hold around six cars each.

The problem is that it was very hard to get behind the wheels of a brand new Audi and not test out just how great of a car it is. It's a very rare day when you find any Cullen driving under 80 mph; even innocent little Esme is a demon when she gets behind the wheel of a good Audi.

When Carlisle received the eight speeding ticket, he decided that he needed to do something to give them an outlet for our need for speed. Honestly, how stupid would it be for one of them, who have murdered over a hundred fuckers, to go to jail over reckless driving? Carlisle's solution to this problem was to build them a race track in the hills of La Push.

It is perfect for them because it comes off the main coastal street, Pacific Boulevard and branches inland to Cullen Raceway, no other streets and the track is perfect for street racing as it combines all elements with hills and turns that test out the skills of any car and driver. Originally, it was just the family who knew about the track and it stayed that way for about a year before Emmett started running his mouth and now, you will find up to fifty cars down at the track on a Saturday night.

And right now is 8:15 p.m., so Emmett Cullen should be barreling through Edward's door any second.

**A/N: So did you like it? This is only the first chapter, the tip of the iceberg...so better stuff to come. However, if you want me to continue, you MUST REVIEW! so I know what you think :)**

**Once again, please please please review if you want more :)**

**All my love,**

**xoxoxox**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello Darlings, hope you enjoy the new beta'ed chapter….changed for your reading pleasure ;)**

**Update: 4/3/2012. A big thank-you to AngelycDevil for her awesome betaing of this chapter. She is a star!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

><p><em>"Life is 10% of what happens to me and 90% of how I react to it."<em>

_ - Charles Swindoll_

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Dude, would it kill you to knock? I could have been naked!" I yelled at Emmett as I got up from the couch. The fucker just came running into my door.

"Oh, just shut up! It's not like you knock when you come into mine; besides, you never just chill-out on your couch in nude. Now come on, we don't want to be late!" He called from my door way before disappearing back into the hallway. It was a Saturday night so we usually heading down the track for a night of racing and drinking.

I did a quick pat down check to make sure I had everything I'd need: my phone, wallet, keys, small platinum dagger in my pocket, a custom-made golden 9mm hand gun in my chest holster and a small revolver gun in my ankle holster. With everything being where they needed to be, I quickly dashed out of my apartment, locking the door behind me, and met Jasper and Emmett in the elevator.

"Hey Jazz-man, how you going?" I asked as I patted his back. I haven't seen him in about a week.

"Good bro. You?" He said as he returned the welcoming.

"Never better." I decided with a slight grin. "So, do we have to stop at any of the garages or do you guys have the cars you want?" I asked them as we step off the elevator.

"Don't need to. I'm taking the new Ferrari." Emmett said with a big ass smile on his face.

"And I'm not racing tonight, I promised Seth I'd have a drink with him, and I gotta check out our security system. I raced last week and Dad said one of the sensors was out, so he wants a full check through. I'm just taking my Mercedes." Jasper muttered as he checked his watch.

The track is fitted with shit loads of cameras and sensory and signal blockers so that we can monitor everything that happens on our turf, as well as look out from any snooping police and there are hidden spikes through-out the track that only we can activate. We've never had to activate them before; it is just there for protection, in case someone tries to do something shifty on the track.

"Great, well I'm taking my Audi R8." I said with a shit-eating smile on my face. The R8 was 1560 kilograms of German brilliance. The sheer power and its sleek black look was enough to make me feel giddy at the mere thought of riding it.

The elevator stopped in the garage and we all fanned to move our weapons from our old cars to the new ones. You can never be too careful. Obviously, Jasper didn't have to do this, so he stuck around to help. You see, under the flooring of all of our trunks is a weapons lining that is built to hold three semi-automatics, four hand guns, an air Riffle, four daggers and five grenades. This way we are always prepared for the worst and you will _never_ catch us with our guard down.

Several minutes later, we were on our way to the track in, what looked like to an outside eye, a very expensive convoy. All of our cars have systems that link to one another so we can take to each other while racing or, just in general, driving around. We joked around or the thirty-minute drive, just being shit-heads. We arrived at the track in about twenty minutes.

We Cullens have a rule amongst ourselves: only one of us can race a night and you can never race two weeks in a row. We are a team and a united front, so we will never compete against each other—even if it is for fun. A coin-flip decides which of the remaining brothers get to race.

"I call heads!" Emmett yelled as Jasper flipped the quarter in the air. I grinned when I saw the coin bounce tail-side up on the dirt. Emmett just cursed under his breath before going to chill with the others.

Thirty minutes later, it was decided that the race would be between Eric, Mike, Quil and I. We lined up at the checkered starting line, listening to the crowd cheer for us. As I revved my R8, I checked the other cars. They were nice cars: a new Toyoda, a Bentley and a Dodge charger. But, I already knew this race was won before it started, because without Seth, Jake or Sam, these races are never a challenge. It's still good to cook all their asses though—great for my ego.

As soon as Emmett's gun fired, I floored it. I was first one coming out of the first turn and by the second turn, I had a good thirty-meter lead.

A plus about this track was that it took almost half an hour to complete. Halfway down the track, I could no longer see any of the other cars behind me. Slow fuckers. I put my baby on cruise and enjoyed the scenery of the surrounding forest. No point doing something difficult when you already won the race. I took the eighth turn smoothly when a faint light blinked to my side.

"HOLY SHIT!" I cursed as I quickly swerved to dodge the car. The idiot was crawling at forty mph.

"_WHAT? What happened_?" I heard Jasper yell from the control tower.

"I-I almost hit someone." I stuttered in shock while I checked my rear vision mirror and there, sure enough, was a set of head lights and _shit_, he was speeding up.

"What do you mean you almost _hit _someone? The others are, like, five minutes behind you, we are watching the race on the cameras." I listened Jasper explain. The fucker had gained at least fifty mph and was sitting right on my fucking tail while I was taking turns at ninety mph. Suddenly, I had a race in my hands and, my god, this fucker was _good_.

"Well, check out where I am 'cuz some fucker is riding my ass in a dark blue Nissan 370z!" I spat out to Jasper and Emmett.

"Holy shit! Who does this mother fucker think he is? You can't just invade someone's race uninvited!" Emmett gasped, probably staring at my competitor.

Thank you, captain obvious. "_I know_!" I growled and then the situation got worse as the fucker overtook me at the next curve.

"_FUCK_!" I screamed out in frustration. At least, now I could see the number plate of the car. WXR 488. I didn't know that plate.

"Hey Mr. photographic-memory, do we know the plate number WXR 488?" I asked Jazz as we hit the next turn. There was only about five minutes left of the track which meant if we were gonna do something, it'd better be now.

"Nope, I've never heard of it in my life. Do you think it could be someone from the Volturi?" Jasper whispered.

"I don't know, but he needs to be taught a lesson about trespassing." I said, reaching for the gun on my side.

"No, Edward, wait! The spikes are coming up, I'll activate them and at his speed, he will flip for sure. It would be almost impossible for him to control with popped tires." Jasper almost gloated. Finally, we could use the spikes. I grinned as I heard Emmett chuckling with his in the background. Yeah, we're messed-up motherfuckers. Bite us.

I quickly gained speed and came side-to-side with the ass-fuck that was about to become road kill. It serves him right for ever fucking with a Cullen. However, when I looked to my side, instead of seeing some asshole dude, I saw a woman. She quickly glanced over at me before determination settled on her sexy face and she sped up. I was momentarily stunned by her elegant heart shaped face, big doe eyes and beautiful curly hair...she was a goddess. I was frozen in shock at her beauty until I remembered about the spikes.

"Shit! Take down the spikes!" I screamed to my brothers. "IT'S A WOMAN!"

"WHAT?" They both screamed in sync.

"IT'S A FUCKING WOMAN! A CIVILAN...TAKE DOWN THE MOTHER FUCKING SPIKES!" I yelled. I slammed on my breaks. My tires squealed against the turf, the car swerving to the right. Emmett cursed and I could hear frantic typing as Jazz tried to lower the spikes. I came to a screeching halt and watched the goddess drive towards her death.

_Please God, don't let my beauty die. _

Thankfully, when she only had feet to go, I saw to spikes quickly retract back into the ground and her car drive out the exit street.

I exhaled in relief, thanking God. I took a second to collect myself before I crawled to where my brothers were waiting for me, exhausted. I pulled at in the sideline and got out.

"Who was she?" Jasper asked as soon as I was close enough to hear. I could hear the wheels turning inside his head. Maybe, I overreacted a teeny-tiny bit.

"I don't know but all I know is: I need to find her. I need to see her again." I admitted.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the new chapter and it exceeded your expectations!**

**Please take the time to review, I love the encouragement! **

**All My Love,**

**xoxoxox**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey Pretty People, I just wanted to thank everyone for the support that this story has gotten so far. A big thank-you to everyone who reviewed, so Jazz1991, Twilight maid, Perfectly imperfect 253, Momams, NeverLoseFocus, KirstenStewartFan, Jackson Leigh, Honey 0 and Charliebella without all your reviews, I probably would not have continued this story, so please understand just how much the support means to me...it means the world! So, here is the next chapter and I really hope you all love it!**

**Re-posted on the 4/3/11, once again, a big thank-you to AngelycDevil for her awesome betaing of this chapter. She is fucking amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>_You are not a pawn in the chess game of life, you are the mover of the pieces._**"**

** - **_White Eagle._

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV:<strong>

_Check yes, Juliet  
>Are you with me?<br>Rain is falling down on the sidewalk;  
>I won't go until you come outside.<br>Check yes Juliet, kill the limbo.  
>I'll keep throwing rocks at your window;<br>there's no turning back for us tonight._

Lace up your shoes.  
>Here's how we do.<br>Run, baby, run  
>Don't ever look back.<br>They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance.  
>Don't sell your heart, say we're not meant to be<br>Run, baby, run, forever will be,  
>You and me.<p>

Check yes Juliet  
>I'll be waiting.<br>Wishing wanting yours for the taking;  
>Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye.<br>Check yes Juliet.  
>Here's the countdown:<br>3,2,1 you fall in my arms, now.  
>They can change the locks; don't let them change your mind.<p>

Lace up your shoes.  
>Here's how we do.<br>Run, baby, run  
>Don't ever look back.<br>They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance.  
>Don't sell your heart, say we're not meant to be<br>Run, baby, run, forever will be  
>You and me...<p>

I was driving along the coast of La Push singing my heart out and bopping along to the music, completely blissed out and content with my life. I glanced around a bit, taking in the scenery when I realized that I didn't recognize anything.

_Shit!_

I thought about doing a U-turn, but with my luck, I'd probably end in Canada. I decided to call Jake for help when a road appeared in the cliffs ahead. It was the first turn off I had seen for miles but when I checked my GPS, it showed that there was no road there.

I slowed down as I approached it and yes, there was definitely a road there. I vaguely remembered Jake telling me about shortcuts leading into the cliffs that the locals take, so this was probably just one of them. The road was heading inland and seemed to be going in the general direction I was heading. My GPS still showed no roads for at least an hour. The road was definitely a strange one as it seemed to be built around the mountains instead of cut into them like most of the other roads in La Push.

God, this seemed like one straight from the horror movies. Oh well, I could always call Jake if anything. Honestly, I'm kinda glad I stumbled upon this road; it's so serene and quiet that I could hear Hermie's purr.

I loved my car, she was my baby and I would die if I ever so much as hurt him with a tiny scratch. I even named it: Herman, after the author of _Moby Dick_. This was the book that made me fall in love with literature and helped shape my life into what it is today. I figured that made him worthy enough to name my baby after him; even though, most of the time, I called Herman "Hermie". It only made it more special that this was the only thing I had ever bought to spoil myself, something that was not a necessity, but something I loved and wanted. The reason Hermie's a first is mostly because I wasn't from a family of great wealth; my mother was a teacher and my father was a cop. We have always lived quite comfortably.

Eventually, my parents decided to get divorce, so I was shipped away from Forks—the only place I have ever known—and moved to Arizona to live with my Mom. Recently, however, I moved back to Washington, only this time, I was living in the heart of Seattle. I'd been accepted into a famous literary course that I'd always hoped I'd get into but never dreamed they would ever accept me: Victor's College of Arts and Design. World renowned and was extremely hard to get into, only three hundred of the _nine thousand_ students that apply actually get in and by some stroke of lucky and talent, I was one of those three hundred students.

Now you ask how a twenty-two year old _student_ with parents who have an average income can afford a car that's around $137,000. It turned out that Grandma Swan, a kind, old lady who lived a simple life, was actually very well off. Almost a millionaire to be exact!

So when she died, it was split evenly between me and my dad. I used my half to travel the globe for three years and buy the car of my dreams, before moving back to Washington to live in a shared-dorm with a girl named Alice Brandon.

Yes, my dorm was as small as a shoe box and yes, it leaked when it rained, which was all the time because this _is _Seattle, but I say that just adds to its character. My dorm's an antique.

And, I actually really enjoyed living with Alice. She was a five-foot ball of energy who wasn't afraid to be herself, studying fashion at VCAD. She was definitely a strange and quirky one and probably my polar opposite. Ya know: the hyper to my mellow. And even though, I only met her a week ago, I already decided that I loved her. But she beat me in declaring her love for her roommat: she announced that we would be like sisters within the first hour of meeting me.

I was enjoying myself driving around the hills and terrain when I realized that I was heading back to where I came from. Fuck! I decided to call Jake and ask what the fuck this road was but I'd left my phone in my handbag, which was on the floor in front of the passenger seat. I reached over to grab it when I heard the loud screech of breaks being applied.

I jolted up in my seat and braced myself for the impact. To my surprise, I felt no pain, no flying parts, just _nothing_; instead I saw a beautiful black Audi R8 sail past me, fish tail for a second and then speed off.

The fuck? I can't believe that motherfucker almost totaled my baby.

Seeing the speeding car flying past me spiked my curiosity and I wondered what it would be like…

Before I realized what I was doing, my foot was on the pedal and the car jerked forward at around hundred mph. I was quickly on the Audi's tail and trying to match their speed as they took the turns with ease. I cannot believe I've never tried this before! Adrenaline flooded my veins and in about two minutes, I got used to the speeds and learned how to take the turns. I noticed a small gap widen as he turned at a lower speed, so I took the opportunity and quickly over took him.

"YES! Go Hermie!" I cheered as I flew past the other car.

I swear I'm on a high, high on speed! This was, hands down, the most exhilarating thing I've experienced in my life. I could feel my fingers tingling as they gripped the steering wheel and even though my music was being blasted from my speakers, it sounded like it was coming from a thousand miles away. It feels unlike anything I have ever experienced before. I'll admit, there was a nagging voice in the back at my head that was screaming that this is wrong and could potentially end in me being seriously hurt if not dead, but I momentarily ignored it. What's a life without a little bit of danger, eh?

For a few more minutes, I managed to stay in front of him. Then, I noticed a changing in the lighting of the road ahead of me. Audi was no longer behind me. Instead, it was directly beside me and our cars were driving nose to nose.

I glanced quickly to side, taking a peek at the driver.

"Oh my god," I gasped out as I stared at the God-like creature that was racing me. He was so stunning, it was beyond words. Everything about him was staggeringly gorgeous: his pale, luminescent skin, his bronze-colored sex hair, his perfect angular jaw and his piercing green eyes, the perfect lips that were twisted into a beautiful scowl. If it were possible, I think my heart rate just sped up even more. He looked my age, but he was wearing a suit...which added to his character.

I couldn't help but feel like I had seen him before. Had I seen him at the college? On the streets? At a shop? All I could draw were blanks. I glanced at him again to see him screaming in his car, which only made him sexier…

God, what was wrong with me?

I looked back in my rearview mirror to see him slam his brakes for an abrupt halt. A sudden pang of rejection flooded through me and I drove away as fast as I could with an urge to get home and curl up on my bed with my liter tub of chocochip ice-cream, drowning myself in self-pity that I could never end up with the beautiful man driving that sexy beast.

**A/N: So did you like it? I felt a bit of pressure writing this chapter as I didn't want to let you all down, so I really hope I did ok. Next chapter will be the best yet and I know exactly how it is going to go...however I fly to New Zealand in two days so I won't be able to update of about a week and a half, sorry.**

**Anyways, please please please review as it truly does keep me writing :)**

**All my love**

**xoxoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, so I'm back from my trip now and had an amazing time...thank-you to all those who wished me well.**

**I would just like to quickly say that I know this story has quite a long, drawn out intro and I'm sorry for those who don't like this but that is just the way the story runs in my head. Once it gets going, it'll be like a non-stop freight train. Also please remember that this _is_ a mafia story and that is why things are taking a little longer...I find it hard to believe that a mobster's son would just willy nilly allow a woman into their lives…let's be a little realistic, people!**

**Also, I made a few little mistakes in the last chapter so when I update the next chapter (chapter 4) I will also be fixing that chapter. Just thought I'd mention it so you do not get confused when it says chapter 2 was "posted".**

**Another quick thank-you to all those who are reviewing and supporting this story...you all are amazing! Enough from me so please read on and hopefully enjoy!**

**Reposted on the 4/3/12, , once again, a big thank-you to AngelycDevil for her awesome betaing of this chapter. She is AMAZING!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>_When two people are meant for each other, no time is too long, no distance is too far, and no one can ever tear them apart._**"**

** - **_Author Unknown._

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV <strong>

_Two weeks later_

It's three a.m. in Seattle and instead of sleeping like any normal person in the city, I was pumping weights. I've never had problems with my sleep schedule before; even after slaughtering a whole town, I'd be asleep like the dead by 11 p.m. Of course, there were cases when I'd be awake later but even then, I'd fall over once I step into my bed room. But the fourteen days had been a whole other story…

Deep brown eyes plagued my sleep and no matter how hard I try, I _cannot_ get her out of my head. This has led to many tired days and sleepless nights. Lately, it's lucky if I get three hours sleep a night. She's been driving me crazy-would be an understatement. It was like my body is calling me to this mystery woman and because I refused to give in and see her, my body was punishing me by not letting me rest. What my body doesn't understand was that I am keeping myself away for her protection. For once in my life, I'm not going to be selfish and try and get what I want. She does not deserve to be dragged into my life of death, drugs and guns. And being seen with me will make her an immediate target for the Volturi. She'd become a chink in the armor that I had spent years carefully constructing around myself. So, instead of giving in, seeing this girl and getting want I want, I deprived myself and worked out constantly throughout the night because the burning of my fatigued muscles is the only thing that distracted me enough to get the brown-eyed beauty out of my head.

That was what I was doing, working out so hard I felt like my arms were going to drop off until Emmett and Jazz walk through the door.

"Hey bro, you're at the gym. How _surprising_!" Emmett retorted sarcastically. I dropped the weights beside me and sat up.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here? It's four-thirty in the morning. You should be asleep." I glanced at the wall clock, wiping the sweat off my body with a towel.

"Well, we were getting sick of our brother being a grumpy asshole so we decided to do something about it. So, her name is Bella Swan and she is twenty—"

"Whoa whoa..." I cut him off, waving my hands around to make him stop talking.

"You had her pinned?" I asked in a hushed voice. Both of my brothers shared a fleeting look. "YOU HAD HER FUCKING PINNED! How could you do this? What the hell were you thinking?"

I was fucking livid. How dare they? What right did they have? How in the fucking worl—

"W-well we could see that you liked her…" Jasper stuttered.

"Of course, I fucking like her! But, that doesn't mean I want to involve her in my fucking life. Do you even realize what will happen if the Volturi find out? Do you think they'd think twice before they kidnap her for information or simply just blow her head off? Who did the job? WHO FOLLOWED HER?" I roared.

Goddamnit.

Simple fear coursed through my body. I could imagine the things the Volturi could do to her. My angel. I ran my hands through my hair.

"Don't worry, we kept it strictly in house man, me and Jazz were the ones to follow her. No one else knows about it, so there is no way the Volturi could ever find out. She is safe—"

"_You_! Shut the fuck up!" I stalked up to him at pointing at him as I seethed. "I have watched you for years fawn after Rosalie, wreak cars on purpose just so you could take them to her mechanics and see her again. It is as clear as day that you love her but I let you make your own fucking decision because bringing any woman into our lives is an extreme risk to her, so I let you protect her by staying away. Why the hell wouldn't you give me the same courtesy and understanding that I gave you?" I snapped at him.

"You don't know shit! Rosalie is a completely different story. I may have very strong feelings for her but that doesn't stop me functioning like normal human being unlike _you_." Emmett snapped back.

"Look, all the info we got is here. Do what you want with it." Jasper efficiently ended my hissy-fit in his calm way as he tossed a thin manila folder on the bench next to me. He patted me on the back and then they both left without another word.

After they were gone, I sat down and stared at the folder for a few minutes. It's calling to me. Yep, the folder developed a mouth and is tempting me. My hand decided to develop a life of its own and reached slowly out to the folder. Suddenly, I broke out of my trance and my slapped my hand back to my side. I was a fucked-up man.

"Stupid Edward," I muttered to myself as I moved away and decided to work out on the other side of the room, far far away from the folder. This did not last long though because as soon as I picked up the weight, I was dropping it and bee-lining to the folder across the room. I ripped out the papers inside in haste. As I was sat down to read, I could feel my heart racing and pumping so hard I could practically feel it beating in my heart. With my hands were shaking in anticipation, I slowly started to read through every single word that was on the papers.

_Name: Isabella Marie Swan  
>Preferred name: Bella<br>Age: 22  
>Date of birth: (look up)<br>Parents: Charles and Renee Swan- divorced._

_Location: originally from Forks, Washington, then moved to Phoenix Arizona when parents divorced. Traveled Europe for three years, so constantly changing before settling down in Seattle Washington which is where she currently resides._

_Schooling: completed high school in Arizona, currently just commenced her first year at Victor's College of Arts and Design studying a Bachelor of Literature._

_Employment: currently looking for work; has applied at the Victor's College Library and is waiting for a response._

_Hobbies and Sports: loves reading classic literature and dancing. Use to participate in ballet and contemporary dance._

_Medical history: broken right radius, broken left ulna, broken clavicle twice, dislocated right shoulder and removed tonsils._

Flipping the page, I gasped at what I saw. Have you ever met someone that you really liked but then you don't see them for a while and all you have left is the memory? After a while, you begin to build up the memory of them in your head and then you think to yourself: is it even possible for someone to be that beautiful? Well, let me tell you, I'm looking at a photo of Bella right now…and she truly was _that_ beautiful, if not more than from my memory. There were so many photos of her. I tried to flip through all of them, to take in as much of her as I possibly could. There were photos of her in the park, reading, dancing in the street, listening to her iPod, hailing a taxi and having coffee with a friend. There were also a few photos from her past but only one of the truly made time stand still. It was from when she must have been in a dance performance because she was on a stage in a black leotard with her hair in a tight bun, standing on her toes on one leg while the other was raised at an impossible angle behind her head. She looked so graceful and serene, like she was completely fine within herself and in her moment. She looked content and happy, as well as unbelievably beautiful.

At that moment, I decided that I couldn't completely stay away from Isabella Swan. I needed answers to all the questions swimming around my head. Was she single? Why does she not dance anymore? Why had she had so many injuries? The list goes on and on. The logical side of my brain was screaming at me that this will not end well for either of us. The other side of my brain however reasoned that I just wanted to provide her with a good happy life and that no one could give her the finer things in life like I could.

"Fuck it. Tomorrow is the first day of the rest of my life. Watch out, little Isabella Swan. You are mine…" I grinned to myself as I picked up all my shit and made my way to the shower.

That night I slept for nine hours for the first time in two weeks.

**A/N: So did you like the new chapter? Sorry, it was a bit of a shortie but I promise to make up for it in the next chappie :) Next chapter, it speeds up a lot so I promise you all will love it! I promise to try and update by the end of the week to keep you all happy…so, how about you all keep me happy and keep reviewing :) I really appreciate all of them!**

**All My Love**

**xoxoxox **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone, thanks for all the support and reviews you all are amazing! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last, happy reading :)**

***Updated: 15/3/12, once again a** big thank-you to AngelycDevil for her awesome betaing of this chapter. She is a sweetheart!****

****Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!****

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on WICME:<strong>_

"_**Fuck it. Tomorrow is the first day of the rest of my life. Watch out, little Isabella Swan. You are mine…" I grinned to myself as I picked up all my shit and made my way to the shower.**_

_**That night I slept for nine hours for the first time in two weeks.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>A man sooner or later discovers that he is the master-gardener of his soul, the director of his life."<em>

_- James Allen_

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV:<strong>

I rolled over in my huge king sized bed, before star-fishing on my back to stretch out all my sleep-ridden muscles. I was quite surprised when I looked at my bed side clock and saw it read 2 p.m., but I suppose that is what happens when you deprive your body of sleep for two weeks straight. I proceeded to lay there for the next twenty minutes and formed "The Bella Plan". The first stage in the plan involved a more distanced approach from my part but it will change her life immensely.

The first thing on the agenda was to get her out of that shit-hole she calls home. She currently lived in a student dorm that looked like it is far from meeting occupational health and safety regulations. Just from the photo I was looking at I could see mold on the wall and a leaking roof? In no way was my Bella going to be living somewhere where the roof looked like it could cave in on her head any minute, not a hope in hell. The problem was that I could hardly just walk up to the girl I've never officially met and be like "Hey, so I noticed your dorm is practically dilapidated. Mind if I fork out a shitload of money so you can live somewhere a little nicer? And also while we are at it, do you wanna go out on a date with me?"

If that were to happen, I pretty sure I'll end up rejected and a black eye. Yeah, I've learned that my little Swan is a complete hellcat. So, I decided to put all my wealth, power and influence to good use and call the director of housing at VCAD.

"Hello, you have contacted Victor's College of Art and Design. This is Natalie speaking. How may I assist you?" I heard a chirpy female sing on the other end.

"This is Edward Cullen. I would like to speak to your director of student housing." I said in my business-like voice so they knew not to keep me waiting.

"Ed-Edward Cullen? As in _the_ Edward Cullen?" she stuttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes _that_ Edward Cullen! Now please, stop _wasting _my time and put me through to the director." I snapped at her. Yes, I might have sounded like a cold bastard but I always got the job done; besides, my time is too precious to waste it on someone so insignificant. Less than a minute later, the phone rang again but this time it was a gentleman named Greg on the other end. I introduced myself to him and cut right to business.

"So, Greg, it appears you and I have a problem on our hands." I kept my voice carefully blank.

"We do?" he asked in a nervous voice; I could tell he must be sweating bullets on the other end. Can't blame him though; the Cullens have _quite _the reputation around here. I smiled a little bit.

"Yes, we do. I was informed that my close friend, Isabella Swan, is enrolled at VCAD…" I trailed off, wanting to hear his response.

"Ah, yes, Miss Bella: a very gifted, young lady." His praise for her made me smile.

_You're _so _gone, Cullen. _I realized. _But she's worth it._

"Yes, well, I have just seen her living arrangements and I must say it is far below my standards. I have asked her to move to my hotel but she is a stubborn little thing..." I chuckled, pretending to reminisce her refusal and continued, "That's why I need your help. I need you to move her and her roommate into one of your deluxe student suites and I need it to be done today."

"T-today? I'm not sure if I can organize…it's a lot of work and the money involved..." He stuttered and I could hear him frantically typing on the other end.

"Money is not an issue, trust me. How about this? If you make this happen for me in the next four hours I will donate $50,000 to your College. And also, she must never know that I was involved in this whole issue understand? She must believe it was all the college's idea." Or else, my plan falls apart. There was no doubt in my mind that Isabella would throw a fit if she knew about me.

"Four hours." I reminded him before quickly hanging up, most likely leaving poor Greg in the verge of a cardiac arrest.

I spent the next couple of hours cleaning my apartment and going over documents for the new gun shipment from Cuba, moving around restlessly until I got a call from Greg.

"Mr. Cullen, I am terribly sorry but we have a problem. I have managed to organize the suite you requested however when I called her to inform her of the upgrade in her accommodation but she refuses to move. She says she loves her dorm, flaws included." Poor man sounded desperate.

"You've got to be kidding me..." I muttered under my breath. I sighed. "Alright then, I need you to lie. Tell her it's a safety hazard, that the floor is infested with rats or roaches or _something_. Just get her to move and I will throw in an extra $10,000, and make it happen in an hour or less because your time is running out fast!" I barked out before hanging up.

My hands combed through my hair in slight frustration. She was going to be difficult. I could feel it. Then, my lips stretched into a wide grin because there's nothing in this world that I loved more than a challenge…

I'm not sure what Greg told Bella but all I knew was that within the next forty-five minutes, I got a call informing me that Bella would be moved out within three days, so I kept my promise and send the check in.

Two days later, Bella and her roommate successfully moved into their brand-new deluxe student suite. I took the past two days off work and carefully watched them move all their belongings to their new residency. I had come to enjoy being close to her and watching her; it was becoming an unhealthy obsession of mine. The more I watched her, the closer I craved. I started coming closer and closer in everyday situations where I could blend in with the crowds and it was giving me my own little Bella-induced high. Yesterday I was the happiest I had been in years and that was all because I got to stand within a mile of her while waiting for coffee at a Starbucks. Maybe I need to visit a doctor…

Along with my stalker tendencies, I was also becoming paranoid and a bit possessive; I was only seconds away from whipping out my gun and shooting the fucker at Starbucks that would not stop staring at her chest. I was truly losing my mind.

In my defense, she is not hard at all to follow since the women runs like clockwork, for this reason, I know that in exactly three minutes Bella will come out and walk to the library down the road. She will stay there for eighty-four minutes before heading home, only with a detour at Starbucks on the way, where she will order a chai latte. Just as I predicted three minutes later a beautiful Bella walked out and started walking her way down the cold Seattle streets, bopping along to the sound of her iPod that was playing in her ears. I stayed a few paces away but followed behind her, mesmerized by the way her long brown hair swayed in the wind and the sway of her perky ass in her tight jeans.

We were five minutes from the library and I scanned the area out of practice. People were everywhere, hurrying form one place to another, wearing colorful raincoats, decorative boots, white scarf, purple scarf, black beanie, black raincoat, dark sunglasses. Suddenly, I became hyper-aware of my surroundings and others that were on the street with me. I took out my phone from my pocket and pretended to be talking on it while I surveyed the area. I could just be over-reacting; it _is _an overcast day. Now that I wasn't distracted by Bella's, I picked out at least seven men in solid camouflage colors with sunglasses and Bluetooth devices.

I whipped my head back to Bella to see a midnight-blue SUV speeding down the road. My stomach started to churn as dread started to wash over me given the current situation. The Volturi! How could I have been so stupid? I realized that I was about to watch Bella's kidnapping unless I got my ass moving.

I took off running towards Bella as I watch the SUV come to a screeching halt beside her. She screamed bloody murder as she felt an arm on her waist, dragging her into the open car. She struggled in his grip and James covered her mouth with his hand, no doubt annoyed with her screaming.

I saw him flinch as he jerked his palm from her mouth. She bit him? Ha, fucker. She took his momentary lapse in control to twist out of his grip, kick him in his balls and run. That's my girl.

But she can't run far and I saw James reach for his gun in my peripheral vision. I gauged the distance between Bella and I and took a lunge, holding her hands so she couldn't hurt me. I quickly covered her body with my own as I felt hot pain seer through my back. This is exactly the reason why I am so careful to put on my bullet-proof vest whenever I leave my house, otherwise I'd be dead right now. Assuming that I'm dead, James grabbed me to roll me off Bella.

He honestly thinks I'm _that _easy to kill? I'm offended. I pulled out my gun from waist and with one clean shot directly between the eyes, the motherfucker is dead.

James dropped with a big thump as he hit the pavement. The SUV quickly took off as I stood up ready to shoot any fucker that I could see. How dare they try and fuck with _my_ Bella? I looked around again, trying to spot any of the Volturi, but all I saw were civilians huddled together, whispering and pointing at me.

Once the adrenaline had worn off and I realized we were safe, I lowered my gun, remembering Bella. She had somehow moved and braced herself over against the wall of the street, crying hysterically. The sound alone of her strangled sobs made my heart rip in two and her shaking frame didn't help much. I moved over to her side and crouched next to her. I gently put my hand on her shoulder but she flinched and moved away in fright, her big eyes snapping to mine.

"Shh, it's okay," I said in my most calming and comforting voice, holding up my hands in surrender.

Realization washed over her face and she stuttered, "You...c-car r-r-race..."

It was shocking that she would remember me from that night; after all, she'd seen my face for a minute at best. It was flattering that she did. For a moment, I thought that maybe she'd been thinking about me, that she was attracted to me as I was to her.

Seeing those big fat tears roll down my face was making my stomach twist in a painfully way. I had to help. How? I gave her a once-over trying to figure out what I could do. She seemed fine. Shocked a little bit but physically functioning. Her reactions were predictable, except the shivering. Was she cold? Maybe…I reached to take off my coat when I heard Bella gasp. Her eyes narrowed down on the gun in my waistband and sheer terror capturing her face. Shit. I could see the wheels turning in her head and her fight-or-flight system beginning to kick in.

Of course, considering I'd studied people on a day-to-day basis, I knew exactly what was going to happen before it did: Bella chose flight, as she in one fluid motion, pushed herself off the wall, shoved me hard so I fell from my crouched position onto my ass (She was surprisingly strong for someone so petite) and made a break for it, sprinting as fast as her legs would carry her down the street.

"WAIT!" I called after her, hanging onto the small, fragile possibility that she might stop. She didn't.

Fuck my life. I just got her for a single precious moment and I'd lost her because of my stupidity. _Any normal person _would_ run away if they saw a gun, Edward. You were being stupid. _I chastised myself.

How on earth was I supposed to woo her now?

**A/N: Dun Dun Dunnnnn! Who saw the almost-kidnapping coming? I hope it was a good twist that you all enjoyed/liked.**

**Did you enjoy this chapter? Please keep the reviews coming :)...Next chapter will be amazing, promise!**

**All My Love**

**xoxoxox**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey Pretty People, I am so sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out to all of you. It's not as long as I would have liked it but real life has gotten crazy busy right now and I have barely got enough time to breathe, let alone write. A big thank-you for all the support and I hope you all continue to enjoy the story :)**

***Updated on the 30/4/2012- A big thank-you to AngelycDevil for her awesome betaing of this chapter. She is a star! ***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...DAMN!**

* * *

><p><em>'Tis best to weigh the enemy more mighty than he seems.<em>

_William Shakespeare  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV <strong>

Have you ever felt like you were being followed? It happens to me all the time. I will be driving down the street and notice the same car has been behind me since when I left where ever I'd been. And then I start to panic as all the different scenarios run though my head about what could potentially happen to me. _Are they going to rob me? Steal my car? Beat me and rape me? or do I have a stalker that I didn't know about?_ These are the kind of crazy things that run though my head but it always turn out to be something completely innocent, like they actually live in the next street over or something like that.

I don't think I'll never forget the time that I was driving home from the super market and I noticed that the car behind flashing their lights at me. I looked in the rearview mirror and didn't recognize the man so I refused to pull over even when he started honking his horns at me. I drove around the block once just to confirm that he was, in fact, following me, which he was. I quickly came up with a game plan that I was just going to drive to the police station and go in there until this person left me alone.

I parked the car right next to the door, quickly turned off my car and got out of the car. But of course, being clumsy Bella, my foot got snagged on my seat beat which resulted in me being sprawled out on the ground. By the time, I got my foot free and stood up, I saw the man that was following me standing right in front of me. On instinct, I let out an ear-piercing scream and then proceeded to scream, "Here! Just take the car! Just take it...Please don't hurt me!" I threw my keys at the man's chest.

But to my shock and surprise, I watched the man start laughing as he picked up my keys that had fallen on the ground. He stopped laughing just enough to explain to me that he was only following me to return to me the hundred dollars that I'd dropped at the supermarket. I'd gone bright red with embarrassment as I thanked him and gotten my keys and money from him.

What made the whole situation even more embarrassing was the fact that when I screamed bloody murder, all the police men, including my father, came out to see what the problem was. But do you want to know what really made that day one of the most humiliating of my life? The fact that once I realized my life was no longer in danger; I relaxed and accidentally let out the loudest fart known to man. I flushed with embarrassment and pointed to my dad who was now standing next to me hysterically laughing.

"Ohhh no! Don't you try to blame that one on me, honey!" My dad had gasped out through his laughs. Still to this day Dad says all the guys at the station still laugh about that fart. Yeah after all the embarrassment that day, I would have gladly crawled in a hole and died.

The point is that I'm _always_ paranoid. I _always_ assume the worst and think bad things are going to happen when really everything is fine. Alice thinks it's because I watch too many movies. Her parents had taught her self-defense from an early age so she was able to handle any situation so she never understood paranoia. "It's just your own mind, Bella. It is imagination," she always says and when I told her, a couple of days ago, that I thought I was being stalked, she'd laughed.

"Bella, you are going crazy! Why do you always think you are being stalked?" Alice asked as she sat down on the couch with me in our shitty apartment.

"I'm not going crazy, I swear. It's just a feeling I get, like the hairs on the back of my neck stand up or something. It's really strange." I tried to explain to her as I turned on the TV and started to watch The Morning show.

About an hour later, the landline phone started to ring. I thought it was strange since the thing only rings about once a month and even then, it is only ever telephone marketers calling, everyone else always calls our mobiles. I was seriously tempted not to even answer the thing since I could not be bothered dealing with marketers but at the last minute, I decided to answer in case it was important. Lucky I did answer the phone because it turned out to be the student housing department. Apparently, we had won some special dorm raffle thing, which I don't even remember entering, and had won. The prize was that we got to move up into a deluxe student suite. But after discussing it with Alice, we decided to politely decline. As much as our little crap shack has its problems, we love it because it's ours.

However Greg called back less than ten minutes and Alice answered the phone. She talked with Greg for a while before agreeing for us to move out right away. What the _hell_? As soon as she hung up the phone I started yelling at her, "Alice, what the fuck? Why did you just agree to us moving out when we just decided not to! And how could you not talk to me about this first?"

However when I looked at her, I noticed that she looked as pale as a ghost and seemed to be in shock. I rushed over to her and took her into my arms.

"Alice, honey, what's wrong?" I asked in concern.

I felt her shiver before she shouted out, "RATS!"As it turned out the floor above us was infested with rats and student housing is trying to keep the truth from the students to avoid a bad name.

That night as we were lying in bed, Alice kept me awake, complaining how she can hear their little feet running around in the ceiling and that it was making her feel itchy and dirty. I insisted that it was all in her head and that I couldn't hear anything. But the funny thing was that as soon as Alice shut up and went to sleep, I heard the scurrying little feet. Needless to say, the next day we moved out.

Two days later, we moved into our deluxe suite. I could not believe that we got to live in this place for the same price as our last place, especially considering it was about four times the size of the last place. Alice could not stop squealing about how great the place was so I decided to keep all my concerns to myself. Right now, I was just getting ready to go down to the library to do my daily reading. I really wanted a job down there so I figured if I became I familiar face maybe it would get my foot in the door.

I put on my tight blue jeans, a white singlet, a black cardigan, my warm black coat and some black ballet flat shoes to complete the look. I quickly grabbed my phone and iPod and hit the streets. I bounced down out front steps and started walking my way down the street towards the library. I was getting lost in the music that was playing in my ears. I even did a little dance in the middle of the street before I remembered that I was in public, so I quickly started walking normally again.

I happy and lost in my own little world of 3 Doors Down when suddenly I was lifted off my feet. At first, I froze, not quite sure of what was happening. But when I realized I was being dragged towards the black van that was idling on the street near us, my fight or flight response kicked in. I started kicking, punching and screaming at this man as hard as I could. I started to hyperventilate as I could not believe that something like this could ever be happening to me. I was sobbing.

"HELP ME! HELP ME! HE-"My screams were cut off as I felt myself being tackled to the ground by someone. We hit the pavement with such force that all the air was knocked out of me and I started wheezing under the man who had saved me. The relief I felt from the thought of someone saving me was short lived however as the sound of gun shots wrung through the air.

The man slumped on top of me was dead. I was too much in shock to scream or even cry, it was like both my body and mind froze in time. I could hear the footsteps of my attack approaching me again and I had already decided I was a dead woman walking. My family was not rich so it's not like they are going to hold me for ransom. They must be a bunch of sick fucks that just want to kill me, possibly rape me...please dear God, don't let them rape me! The attacker was now right in front of me and went to move the dead body that was slumped on top of me. To my surprise, it turned out that the man on top of me was not dead at all; in fact, he was very alive and able. As the attacker moved the man to the side, the man quickly rolled over and shot him with his drawn gun.

After my attacker's dead body hit the pavement and the getaway van speed off as fast as they could, there was a moment of silence. I scooted myself on my ass as far away from the dead body as I could until my back hit the wall. Then, it was like the dam wall broke as my eyes filling with never-ending tears. I was crying hysterically as I rocked myself in a ball back and forth; my once-peaceful world was now shaken and I didn't know how to react so I cried. I felt a calm hand on my shoulder but as a reflex I quickly flinched away from it in fright.

"Shhhh, shh it's okay now!" I heard a comforting voice say. I peeked through my crossed arms and realization washed over my face.

"You...c-car r-r-race…" I stuttered out as big fat tears rolled down my cheeks. There, holding up his hands in surrender, was the beautiful man that had somehow conquered my mind for the past two weeks. He moved to crouch down in front of me so we were in eye level with each other. Looking into his green eyes, I immediately started to calm down and I swear I could actually feel my heart beat slow. He was looking deep into my eyes, so intensely that I looked away as a reflex. I took in his most-likely expensive, crisp clean suit and his polished shoes. I froze, however, when I caught sight of his gun sticking out of the waist of his pants.

A look of horror quickly overcame my face as I looked at the gun. All kinds of messed up thoughts started running through my head as I could feel my heart rate start to pick up again. My fight-or-flight system was beginning to kick in again and suddenly, I had the overwhelming urge to just get the hell out of there. In one fluid motion, I pushed myself off the wall, shoved the beautiful man hard so he fell on his ass and made a run for it.

As I sprinted down the street, I heard yell for me to wait. I turned to look at him over my shoulder but continued to run. I didn't care that my stupid shoes were practically falling off my feet or that I was being stared at like a crazy woman by everyone else in the street, I just hightailed my ass home as fast as I could.

I finally made it home in about five minutes and bounded up the stairs, taking two at a time. I finally got to my door but my hands were shaking so bad that I couldn't get the key inside the lock. I started to wail in a panic as I couldn't open the door and I didn't know if I had been followed home or not. I started banging on the door so hard I swear I almost knocked the thing off its hinges.

"The fuc—" Alice shouted as she opened the door but was quickly cut off as I gang-tackled her to the floor inside our apartment. Not even a second later, I was back up on my feet slamming the door closed and locking it with all three locks. After I knew I was safe, I crumbled into a crying mess again, braced against the door.

"What the hell, Bella? What's wrong? Jesus Christ, talk to me!" Alice ordered but I was beyond the point of hysteria. I cried for at least a solid fifteen minutes before a knock on the door stopped me.

A**/N: So what did you think? Did you like it? Please please please leave a review, they mean so much to me :)**

**I will try and update as soon as I can but I cannot put a time on it since my life has very limited free time...but I will update eventually! Promise.**

**All my love**

**xoxoxoxo**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello my loves, just wanted to say another big thank-you to those who have been reviewing my stories. Honestly, they inspire me so much to write more and without them I probably would not be finding time in my busy days to actually writing this down...so anyone who is enjoying this story you owe it all to those people!**

**Also, I just wanted to say that I am in no way a racist; I love everybody who is human regardless of color. So when I say for example "The Chinese", please no one take offense all I am referring to the decent of the leader of that particular mob. Also, Edward is a little bit of a racist even though he does not discriminate against only one race. He pretty much hates them all...but like I said before my Edward is flawed!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

***Updated on the 30/4/2012- ****A big thank-you to AngelycDevil for her awesome betaing of this chapter. She is a star! ***

* * *

><p>"<em>Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment."<br>-Buddha_

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV:<strong>

I swore to God my day had just gone from shit to shitter in the space of about five minutes. As I watched Bella run away down the street after the attempted kidnapping, I couldn't help the anxious feeling that was building in my chest. Obviously the Volturi were aware of Bella and was curious about who she is and what she knows. Which means she is in serious danger running down a street alone so under the name of protecting a civilian—and a woman—I broke the golden rule in the mafia world: I left the dead body of the man in the middle of the street and ran after Bella as fast as I could. I was quickly gaining on her as I watched her run like a spasticahead of me. I got to hand it to her: she was running at an impressive speed while struggling to keep her shoes on her feet. I saw her run back into her apartment building so I quickly followed her in and up the stairs. I slowed my approach as I went up the stairs and hid around the corner so I could watch Bella and make sure she got in her apartment and safely.

It broke my heart seeing her crying so hysterically that she couldn't even open her own front door, but what shattered it into a million pieces were the strangled sobs that came from behind the door once she was inside. It honestly sounded like she was broken, like her soul had been forever tainted and was trying to flee through her tears. I have killed people in cold blood before. I've heard their last words of life, their prayings for their families' well-being or calls to tell their children and wife that they loved them before I filled them with lead. I have killed hundreds of men and never felt a drop of sorrow or regret. But now, as I endured Isabella's pain, I felt the pain that must have overwhelmed my victims.

After waiting for ten minutes to hear her sobs let up (which it didn't), I decided that I at least owed her and explanation; she deserved the right to know why she was targeted the way she was. She probably also wanted her iPod back. I slowly approached the door and knocked gently. I jumped a little when her wailing suddenly got louder. I could her Bella whispering "guns…guns" over and over. After about five minutes, the door swung open and instead of seeing Bella's tear stained face like I expected, I saw Bella's tiny fashion-obsessed roommate holding a semi-automatic hand gun aimed at my forehead, looking as if she would splatter my brains if I moved a muscle.

"BACK THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY DOOR BEFORE—Edward?" she asked, her voice hilariously small compared to a few seconds ago as she slightly lowered the gun to my chest. Now that I am _actually_ looking at her, I saw the same eyes that I used to see every summer when I was a child.

"Alice?" I asked as I cocked my head to the side to look at her questionably. I saw the wheels turning in her head as she glanced at Bella and then back at me. Realization flashed all over her face before she squealed and jumped on me for a hug. I hugged her back less enthusiastically due to the fact that I was still in shock as to how this day had turned out. Not only did the girl I'm obsessed with almost got kidnapped but now I'm hugging my childhood friend whom I have not seen or heard from in over ten years because they'd stopped coming to the family holidays. We complained about the absence of family holidays until we learned that Daniel, Alice's father, was propositioned to swap sides by the Yukos.

Daniel Brandon, or Danny the dealer as he was known as in the mafia world, was the best distributor of high class weaponry in the world. He was my father's right hand man and also his best friend. Back when we were children the two families would always do summer holidays together at the beach house. The two families pretty much lived together for two months of the year as we would all relax after our long hard years of work. Alice is the only child in her family so us boys were pretty much forced to play with her over the holidays, not that we minded. We all loved Alice and being three years younger than me I always thought of her like a little sister.

However when he refused to swap, they decided to try and persuade him into changing his mind by putting a hit out on Alice. To protect his only child, he put her somewhere in another country and never told another soul the location with the exception of my dad and that was only because he wanted someone to be able to find her in case something happened. None of us boys had seen Alice in the past ten years.

The increasing sound of police sirens brought me back to reality. Alice finally released me from her death grip hug and dragged me inside the apartment.

"Quickly, get inside and hide," she invited; finally releasing her death-grip on me and dragging me inside. Bella took one look at me and rushed into her room, slamming the door close. Alice gave me a sympathetic smile before rushing after Bella.

"Get that _fucking_ gun out of my room!" Bella screamed as Alice ran back out and placed the gun back in a small hidden draw underneath the desk by the window.

"Make yourself at home." Alice said with a sheepish smile as she went back into Bella's room, closing the door behind her.

So I was standing in their living room all by myself, feeling like a teenager again. All I kept thinking to myself is that '_I'm in Bella Swan's living room'_. It made me feel giddy that I was standing where she's been before. Even as I sat down on the couch to wait for the girls to reappear, I still had a voice inside my head saying _'I can't believe I'm sitting on Bella's couch'_. I almost wanted to laugh at my immaturity but then I remembered Bella's traumatized face and was quickly brought back down to earth. I mean it's not like I was invited in here for coffee because she wanted to get to know me or something, I came here to return her iPod and make sure she was okay after being almost kidnapped. With those thoughts all the giddiness and happiness was washed out of me and was replaced with guilt and dread. I decided that when Bella walked out of that door, I was going to come clean and spout out as much of the truth as possible so that we can start over. Hopefully.

Over an hour had passed before the girls walked out of the room. They both had red puffy eyes and were clutching each other for support. Nervousness trickled in me now that I have actually been presented with the opportunity to finally speak to Bella. I stood up and moved so that I saw standing in front of the two girls.

"I have already explained pretty much everything about the mafia life and how we know each other..." Alice trailed off as she looked at Bella with concern, rubbing her hand.

"Bella, I would like you to formally meet my childhood friend, Edward Cullen" Alice introduced in a comforting voice, trying not to push Bella too far because she still looked like she was in shock. Bella's eyes had hardly left the floor since she emerged from the room. So I decided now was time for me to man up and say my piece.

"Bella, please trust me when I say that I never intended for you to get caught up in the cruelty that is my world or put you in harm's way. I don't know what Alice has told you already but I promise that even though I am a Cullen, I would never _ever_ harm or disrespect you in any way. You're like the beautiful rose surrounded by thorns; I feel very protective of you. All I'm trying to say is that please don't judge me before you get to know me. I would like to take you out for dinner tomorrow night to explain everything if you'd allow me the honor. I don't want you to be pressured to do say anything right now so I'll leave you my number and you can call me with your answer, alright?" I ranted without a break so I wouldn't chicken out of anything important. I handed her a bit of paper which had my number on it as well as her iPod. Bella received them with shaky hands and looked up at me in silence. After about three minutes of silence, I decided that it'd be best for me to leave because things were becoming awkward. So I muttered my goodbyes and walked out the door when I heard my name. Thinking I'd forgotten something, I turned back to see Bella staring at me, her tell-tale blush gracing her cheeks.

"Thank you for saving me today, Edward." Her soft voice whispered. My heart rate effortlessly sped up with the sheer joy of hearing her say my name; I swear it has never sounded so good before and I knew that I needed some form of physical contact with her before I leave. After all, this could be the last time I ever see her (to her knowledge) and I wanted her to know that she is special to me. That if everyone else in this world were to turn their back on her, that I would always be there for her.

I slowly walked across the room until I was right in front of her. My right hand slowly came up to cup her cheek so I could lift her head as I placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. I looked into her eyes I assured her. "Anytime, beautiful. And even if you say no to the dinner and never want to see me again, please know that if you are ever in any trouble, I will always be here for you. Never hesitate to call me." I ripped myself from her and walked away without a backward glance because I knew that if I did, I'd be on my knees begging for her to accept me.

As I walked down the stairs back to the street, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I yanked it out and had a look at my screen:

_32 missed calls_

_11 new text messages_

I deleted all the missed calls which were from Jasper and Emmett because I was going to call once I get in the car anyway and strolled through the messages until I came to the one from Dad.

_E- Shit hit the fan! Get to mine ASAP! -Dad_

My dad has never sent me a message like that before. But I had an idea about what this was. I never expected the Volturi to remain silent after I killed one of them. I sped through the streets at 95 mph and when I was two minutes away from my Dad's, my phone buzzed again. The message was from an unknown.

_Edward, _

_This is Bella. I don't need any more time to think about it. You saved my life today and I would love to have dinner with you. Please text me the details- Bella_

If it wasn't for fear of someone seeing me, I swear I would have broken out into a happy dance right then and there in my Dad's garage but since I had to maintain my maturity, I had to settle for a shit-eating grin.

**A/N: So hands up if you liked it? And hands up if you expected Alice and Edward to have known each other? I hope this chapter pleases you all and as always please please please review...they make me happy :)**

**All my love**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, so here is the new chapter. I'm so sorry it takes me so long to get the posted it's very hard for me to find free time in my busy life. Anyways so very exciting news...I have a beta! So big big thanks to florrie jade for all her help...you are amazing! Also I now have twitter so if you want to be kept posted on this story please feel free to follow me at Alwayzlove40. **

**Anyways on with the story…**

***Updated on the 30/4/2012- ****A big thank-you to AngelycDevil for her awesome betaing of this chapter. She is a star! ***

**Disclaimer: I own jack shit!**

* * *

><p><em>Education without values, as useful as it is, seems rather to make man a more clever devil.<em>_  
><em>_-C.S Lewis_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV:<strong>

There are some things that people never expect to see in their lives like pigs flying or green skies or zombies. Seeing my perfectly innocent, couldn't-harm-a-fly roommate pull a gun out of nowhere, assemble and load it like a trained assassin was one of mine. But that was abruptly erased off my list a few hours ago…

I was on the verge of passing out when I heard someone knocking on our door. I was crying so hysterically I couldn't even answer Alice's queries when she was asking about what happened. All I could choke out was "guns" over and over. Something must have clicked in Alice's mind because she went over to our window desk started taking apart the desk lamp. At first all I could think to myself was that Alice was off her rocker but then to my surprise, I saw her removing things from inside the neck of the lamp. Then, she elbowed the dead center of the desk and a secret compartment dropped out from underneath the desk. I saw her fiddle around with a few things but within two minutes she was marching towards the door with a hand gun.

Everything became too much at that moment and I really thought that I was about to pass out. I saw Alice rip open the door and start screaming at the person behind it, not a smart move in my opinion. I was focusing on hearing my own breaths…in and out…in and out. I was starting to feel my rapid heartbeat low a little when Alice walked in happily with one of the gunmen from earlier. My heart started to race again as all kinds of messed of thoughts started to run through my head. Was Alice in cahoots with these people? Was this where they admit Alice was staking me out all this time and kill me? Or kidnap me?

Every fiber in my being was screaming at me to run away but they were standing in front of the door that was not exactly a good idea so I did the next best thing: run into my room. I slammed the door close behind me and crumbled onto my bed. I heard my door open again and I looked to see a gun-wielding Alice walking towards me. My brain mouth filter must have shut down with all the stress because without even thinking I screamed, "Get that _fucking _gun out of my room!"

She ran out of the room and I heard her return a minute later. I assumed without the gun but to be honest, I wasn't sure because I was lying on my bed, stomach first and looking the other way. I refused to look at Alice like a stubborn child who didn't get their way.

I figured that Alice must not be out for my blood because if she was, she would have shot me as soon as she entered the room. However, she still lied to me and it hurt that she couldn't be honest with me. I felt my bed deep down slightly so I knew she was sitting behind me.

"Bella...I haven't exactly been honest with you about who I am." Alice began.

"No kidding," I snapped.

"Bella, you have to understand that I did it for your own protection and safety..." She pleaded. She waited a minute to see if I would respond to what she said. When I didn't she continued "Bella, my family is not like most others. Have you heard of the Cullen family?"

I nodded.

"Well, the guy standing in our living room is Edward Cullen and his father works with my father."

"But you said you father was into construction! You lied to me." I replied stupidly. My voice muffled because of my pillow because I was still refusing to look at her.

"Well that technically is still correct, just not construction of buildings, like you assumed. My father is into the construction of high performance weaponry, which he supplies to the Cullens—" I gasped and rolled over to look into her eyes hoping that this was when she would scream _"Just Kidding!"_ or I would wake up from this nightmare. Instead all I was met with was the truth in Alice's eyes.

She continued as if nothing had happened. "The Cullens are not what the media makes them out to be. Those articles that you read about them randomly shooting people on the street because they looked at them funny or they took their car parking spot…that is all a load of bullshit. They are good people at heart and would _never_ harm a civilian. The only people who get involved with the Cullens are those who choose to do so and _no one_ is blackmailed or forced into it like the papers say. As well as working with Mr. Cullen, my dad's also his best friend and since I grew up with the Cullen family, I can honestly say that I have never met a nicer family.

"My mother always said that being involved with the mob would come back to bite us on the ass sooner or later and boy, was that the truth. My father was approached by the Chinese mob about ten years ago and was asked to swap sides and become their supplier. Being Carlisle's—that's Edward's dad—best friend, my dad refused. To try and persuade him or more accurately _blackmail_ him, the Chinese tried to get me."

"But you would have been so young…" I said quietly. I looked up to see Alice with silent tears rolling down her face. I moved so that I was lying down with my head in her lap and my arms around her waist hugging her. She started to play with my hair as she told the rest of her story.

"I was only eleven at the time. By putting out a hit on me, those selfish bastards ripped apart my family. The Chinese were too powerful for me to just get protection and still live at home; I would have been dead within a week. So the only opinion my dad was left with was to relocate me. At eleven, I was sent across the country into the south where I lived with a lovely family, the Carters. I remember, at first, I was so mad at my dad for sending me away on my own from everything I have ever known. They have a saying in the south though that all the Carter sons used to say while working on their farm: 'Born, bread and corn fed for this.' It meant that they were born into that lifestyle and raised to continue that lifestyle. It was then that I decided that they embraced their way of life that so would I. I began to love my time on the ranch but that only lasted for about three years until The Chinese figured out where I was. Three hours later I was ready to go to Paris.

"Living there was probably the hardest because I knew no French but I came to love it there too. It was there that I decided to embrace my mafia background and started to learn to protect myself, I knew it was the only way I would ever be able to come back home. I stayed with the Boucher family there, who I knew were close friends of father's. The Bouchers were never able to have kids so they were absolutely delighted to have me. Mrs. Boucher would spoil me and taught me all about fashion and clothes while I conned Mr. Boucher to teach me everything he knew about guns and weapons. I was home schooled there and we would laugh because I would go from having me math test to a gun assembly test. We were definitely not your average family. I stayed there for two years and in that time, I learnt to assemble and load any gun in under thirty seconds flat, disassemble any gun, throw knifes accurately up to twenty meters and deactivate bombs. Once again, though, my location was somehow leaked and I was shipped off again, only this time it was to Japan. I hated leaving the Bouchers They had no children of their own and they revolved their lives around me so much, I knew me leaving would leave a void in their lives.

"In Japan, I stayed with more of my father's friends, the Takahashis. They were a big family; there was eight kids not including me. I made good friends with the oldest girl, Tess. She was only a year older than me and she was a black belt in karate and taekwondo. She quickly became my mentor as well as my best friend. She taught me everything she knew and trained me into the skilled fighter that I am now. She helped me convince my dad to let me come home as well. She videoed me fighting multiple attackers as well as putting together a gun and accurately shooting three targets, all bull's eyes. That was only three years ago now and I have been back in the country since then. My dad insisted that I not meddle in the mafia world, everything needed to be kept quite because he didn't want to start an unneeded war. No one but my mum, dad and Carlisle even knew I'm home…until Edward showed up at our front door," she added jokingly, no doubt trying to hide the pain in her voice.

Alice looked at me with a sad smile. I honestly think she was waiting for me to say something in regards to what she just told me, but I was too in shock to actually form words. I felt horrible that she had been deprived of a normal childhood and filled with fear for too long. All because of the family she was born into; it wasn't fair. Alice must have to my silence to mean that I needed more explanation so she started talking again.

"Edward really is a good egg, you know. He may be a mobster's son and have his flaws like everyone but he has a heart of gold. No one would ever treat you like a princess the way that man would. Something else you should understand about the Cullens. They only traffic drugs, launder money, import expensive cars illegally and participate in illegal car racing. But something they will never do is harm a woman or an innocent. They are good people that you just need to experience for yourself to understand just how special they truly are. By getting involved with Edward, you will be putting a target on yourself much like how I have one looming over my head permanently. But know that any of the Cullens would give their lives before they let any one touch one piece of hair on that pretty little head of yours." She grinned at me and despite the information she'd just spouted out, I felt my fear slowly slip away.

"Alice, you are one special little girl." I reached up and hugged her properly. "You truly are my best friend and I love you." I continued. I wanted her to know that even though she just admitted to me that she has ties to the mafia, that will not affect the bond and friendship that we have.

"I love you too sweetheart. Now let's go get you formally introduced to the very special man that is waiting outside." Alice winked as she took me outside and lead me to the God-like man in my living room. I could hear Alice talking to him as we entered the room but being the coward that I am, I glued my eyes to the floor.

When I heard him talk, goose spread bumps through me and my heart raced: he had the voice of an angel. "Bella, please trust me when I say that I never intended for you to get caught up in the cruelty that is my world or put you in harm's way. I don't know what Alice has told you already but I promise that even though I am a Cullen, I would never ever harm or disrespect you in any way. You're like the beautiful rose surrounded by thorns; I feel very protective of you. All I'm trying to say is that please don't judge me before you get to know me. I would like to take you out for dinner tomorrow night to explain everything if you'd allow me the honor. I don't want you to be pressured to do say anything right now so I'll leave you my number and you can call me with your answer, alright?" He said without taking a breath and handed me a piece of paper with his phone number and my iPod.

I took them off him and gripped the shit out of them. I looked up at him and tried my best not to get blinded by his beauty; he is truly breath-taking and very intimidating. After an awkward silence, he said good bye and left but watching him walk to the door, I realized that I didn't even thank the man who had saved me today. I called after him.

"Thank you for saving me today, Edward." My quiet voice lingered in the room. Slowly, he walked across the room until I was right in front of me. I was feeling very out of my element so once again my eyes made best friends with the floor. I felt my heart stutter when his right hand slowly came up to cup my cheek. He lifted my head and placed a lingering kiss on my forehead, my heart melted. He looked into my eyes and said, "Anytime, beautiful. And even if you say no to the dinner and never want to see me again, please know that if you are ever in any trouble, I will always be here for you. Never hesitate to call me." Then he left without looking back and I heard Alice burst out of her room and let out a huge breath.

"Holy shit! I swear Bella if you let that boy get away you are the stupidest girl I have ever met." I definitely agreed with her and after half an hour of thinking, I texted my response to Edward's request: yes.

**A/N: So what did you think? Did you feel sorry for poor Alice? I'm so thankful for my blessed childhood because sadly not everyone get a happy one.**

**I hope you liked it and as always please please please leave a review!**

**All My Love**

**xoxoxox**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey Everyone, I am so sorry for the delay of this chapter. I am trying my best to update as soon as I possibly can but you guys just have to be patient with me. As an apology I made this chapter a little bit longer so you all can get a good healthy fix of WICME! Hehehe!**

**Once again a big thank-you to my beta florrie jade! She fixes up all my crap so it is better for all you, so many hugs and kisses to her!**

**Anyways, on with the show. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, that all SM the lucky bitch! **

* * *

><p><em>Happiness is not something ready made. It comes from your own actions. <em>

_-Dalai Lama_

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV:<strong>

I had a slight bounce in my step as I walked towards my father's office. It has been a long time since I remember being this happy and it was all because Bella agreed to go out with me to dinner. I nodded at my father's men who were sitting and standing in various spots throughout the room outside his office. I could hear him screaming through his door so I could tell this was not going to be good. I knocked on the door and then entered the room. I was met with Emmett and Japer sitting on the couch, Emmett was clearly frustrated with the situation as he kept flicking bullets from the barrel of his gun and trying to catch them before they got out of reach and fell to the floor. Jasper looked like normal but that's how jasper is, he never shows his emotions. Dad looked like he was about ready to rip out his hair as he yelled into his phone, which was on loudspeaker on his desk. It's was Aro Volturi's chilling voice on the other end of the phone and I knew immediately why my father was so frustrated. Aro is the single most annoying man to ever walk the face of this earth; he is like a cockroach that just won't die.

"I don't care what motive's you fuckers have! Your men shot at my son! Anyone involved in that job is as good as dead and if it weren't for the fact that the shooter is already dead I would have personally chopped of his dick and leave him to bleed to death!" my father roared down the phone. I must say I was impressed by his style; this is why he is boss. He can instill fear in any man. Aro let of a heart laugh from the other end of the line before saying

"Old friend, your son needs to just learn to stay out of my business. He should have just let us have the girl then there would have been no issues..."

"So what? ThatYou could torture her for no good reason! She doesn't know shit! We have never even talked to her!" Carlisle cut him off and snapped back.

"Don't give me that shit! I'm not an idiot! Edward was tailing her, she knows something and soon enough so will I! You can't protect her forever and when you let your guard down I will be there to get what I need" Aro yelled before hanging up. Carlisle let out a soft 'fuck' as he rubbed his forehead like he was getting a headache, then sat down in his big black desk chair. It looked more like a thrown.

"So who is she?" he asked me in an exasperated voice. I told him the story of Bella and how she really was an innocent that simply took a wrong turn one night. I was telling the story of today's events when I got up to the part of going to her apartment. I turned around and said to my brothers

"…and you will never believe who Bella's roommate actually is?"

"Who?" asked Emmett.

"Alice Brandon!" I said as I slapped my hands on the desk.

"Fuck me! Really? The hot tiny roommate is Alice? Alice Brandon?" Jasper asked as he lent forward in shock.

"I know! I was shocked to." I said as I threw my hands up in the air, all this shit was a lot to take in all at once.

"I've missed little Alice." Emmett added in from where he was sitting next to Jasper. Once I was done telling him how it all went down Carlisle told me to strip. I knew what he was doing; he was seeing just how badly I had been shot. I took of my jacket and shirt which was pretty much just hangs limply on my body because of all the bullet holes through the back. I took the bullet-proof vest off and laid it on Carlisle's desk to inspect the damage. Emmett and jasper came over too to take a look.

"Fuck me..." Emmett let out when he saw the shredded material that use to be my vest. I counted the bullets and then started to chuckle with laugher.

"What exactly is funny about all this?" Carlisle asked in an annoyed tone as he waved his hand dramatically over the table in circles.

"What's funny is that the stupid idiot had a 9mm Beretta which means he had 20 bullets in his mag and one in the chamber. Now how many bullets do you count?"Jasper seemed to be the quickest to catch on because he let out a humor less chuckle before saying

"21. The guy was clearly a newbie, he used every bit of ammo he had on him. What if they ran into trouble down the line, he wouldn't have been able to defend himself. Stupid really". Emmett and dad were nodding along with jasper. Carlisle picked up the vest to examine it loser.

"Fuck Edward. Some of these shots almost when through the lead plating. You know that Kevlar doesn't work at point blank range. Another meter closer and you wouldn't be here to tell this story. This was incredibly stupid of you Edward, always putting yourself in harm's way...god help us." he said as he sat back down in his seat and started rubbing his forehead again.

"Alright..." dad said as he slammed his hands down on his desk.

"..Time for some damage control. Emmett, take this down to ballistics and get them to examine it and get any information out of it they can." he said as he handed Emmett the vest. Emmett took it, nodded, hugged me and left. Emmett is defiantly the worrier of the family and when stuff like this happens. I know it eats at him for a long time, wondering about all the what ifs. So I make sure to give him a pat on the back silently letting him know that I really am ok and not to worry about me. Dad then continued to give orders

"Jasper you go down to the morgue and find out who the shooter is. Then go through the computer system and find out who his team are. Aro is stupid enough and never changes his team. If we know who one guy is we can bank on it to find out who the other 3 guys are. When you find out come tell me and we will organize the hit, I want to keep this strictly in house. Need to know business only." Jasper nodded and shook both our hands before leaving too. Dad stood up and went over to his cabinet on the other side of the room and opened it.

"Edward, you put this on and then go organize Bella so body guards. She our responsibility now. Then go home and get some rest, you look like shit." he said as he chucked a brand new vest at me to put on. I quickly strapped it on, shook his hand and left to sort out this shit storm before my date with Bella.

I made sure to keep myself distracted all day because I knew if I thought too much about my date with Bella that I would get nervous and get nothing done. I had already picked out the restaurant where I would be taking her, I only ever ate out at the same 4 places because I don't trust anyone except them when dealing with my food. Dying from food poisoning in a restaurant is defiantly not the way I wanted to go out.

I thought about renting out the whole place for us but decided against it, instead I booked a table for 2. Judging by the crap shack that Bella use to live in I was guessing that she was a very humble being that instead of being impressed by me flaunting my money that I would upset her. 6 o'clock came around and I was nervously fixing my suit getting ready to pick Bella up at 6.30 so after quickly slipping on my dress shoes I headed to the elevator and down to our special carport. Now here was the next big decision of the night...what car to take? I gazed over the 50 something cars my brothers kept in here. The black Leblanc Mirabeau was first in front of me. I wanted to impress Bella with my car because obviously with the nice car she is rolling around in, she can appreciate a luxury car. However I thought the Leblanc was too much of a race car to take on a date. Next was the silver Pagani Zonda, this is also was a very nice car but was just a bit too flashy for Bella. My eyes then fell on my crown jewel, my brand new black Buragatti Veyron Pur Sang. If I thought the Pagani was too flashy then the Burgatti defiantly was. It's sells at 3.8 million dollars and it is a well-known fact that I am the only person in possession of one in Seattle. That means driving around in it, everyone known its you and with the target looming over my head that would not exactly be the brightest thing to drive. I decided that the perfect car for the occasion would be the white Mercedes SLR McLaren. It had the just the right amount of class and elegance that I knew Bella would love. One thing that I especially loved about all our cars was that universal keys controlled them all, so my 1 key can open all 50 cars. I pressed the button and a very loud beeping noise rang out thought the room signifying that all that cars were now unlocked. I jumped into the Mercedes and took off, knowing that all the other cars will relock themselves once not used after 3 minutes.

I speed through traffic towards Bella's apartment, knowing that the thrill of the speed will take away the nervousness I was feeling about this upcoming date. Bella was not like all the other girls I have dated. She was completely real with herself and would not be impressed by all the money and power I have acquired over time; my job would defiantly not impress her. For once I was going out with a girl that would really be getting to know me, as a person. She was not getting to know Edward the mobster's son, she was getting to know just plain old Edward. That thought alone terrified me.

I arrived at Bella's apartment with 5 minutes to spare and quickly made my way to her door. I knocked and was stunned by the beautiful creature that opened the door. She had her hair in perfect waves and blood red lips that I just wanted to suck on. She was wearing a tight black floor length dress that had three quarter length tight sleeves and practically no back. I couldn't be sure but I figured that she must have been wearing heals under that sinful dress, not only was she a bit taller but her ass had an extra bit of lift to it making it absolutely grab-able. I broke out of my ogling state a few seconds later and looked back up to her face. She had a sneaky smile on her face, she knew she had gotten to me; I decided to turn on the old Cullen charm.

"Miss Swan, if I may say so myself you look absolutely ravishing." I said playfully in a fake British accent as I took her left hand and placed a lingering kiss on her knuckles. I saw her eyes wander down my suit-clad body and her eyes glazed over a little bit.

Still got it Cullen, I thought to myself.

"You don't look to bad yourself now Mr. Cullen." She said in a shy voice with a slight British twinge so I could tell she was trying to play along. I smirked, great way to break the ice and I could she was not uncomfortable at all in my presence. She looked down at the floor to avert her eyes from me. Normally this would bug me as I would deem it as rude and disrespectful, but her cute shy charm was just another wonderful trait that made her Bella and surprisingly it did not bother me at all when she did it. In fact it warmed my heart. We snapped out of our playful banter with smiles on our faces.

"Shall we head out now if you're ready?" I asked as I released her hand.

"Yes let's go." Bella said as she grabbed her campaign colored clutch purse from the table located near the door. She shouted good-bye to Alice and then we were on your way. As we reached the stairs of her apartment complex I looked at Bella. I knew she was a clumsy little thing to begin with and in the floor length dress she was wearing I knew the stairs would prove to be quite a challenge. The last thing I wanted was for her to fall down a flight of stairs and get injured on our first date. Before I could over think and over analyze the situation like I always do, I grabbed Bella's hand to assist her down. She looked at me with a small smile so I knew she liked my gesture of kindness. She picked up her dress a little with the other hand and we started to descend the stairs. We had to walk down three flights of stairs, as soon as we descended one flight my mind immediately wandered to wondering how much money I would have to throw at student housing to get them to install an elevator in this building. I mean imagine if the girls had to lug groceries up these stairs, their arms would probably drop off by the time they reached their floor. I must have frowned at the thought of the girls being in any form of distress because when we reach the second landing floor Bella asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing, my mind just wondered off for a minute. Sorry. "I said lamely.

"Edward, one thing quickly…" Bella said as she halted us from descending down the next flight. She came to stand in front of me and on her tip toes whispered in my ear

"If any of your little friends…" she said as she reached up behind my back and patted on the gun I had strapped there, she continued

"Leave there little homes tonight. I will be gone like the wind and you will never see me again. Deal, Mr. Cullen?" Normally I hate it when people call me Mr. Cullen, that's the name I use when I am trying to intimidate someone into getting what I want. For some strange reason I liked it coming out of her mouth. The playfulness we had that went with it showed she was letting down her guard a little bit. I liked that.

"Deal, Miss Swan." I said as my hands found her hips in front of me. She looked up at me with questioning eyes; I was not sure why she was looking at me like that. Did I overstep her boundaries by touching her? Before I could question it in my head she got a small welcoming smile on her face. She stepped away from me and quickly grabbed my hand as it dropped away from her; we resumed descending down the stairs in the same position as before and remained holding hands as we exited the building. We walked over to the car and I opened her door for her. I could see the excited in her eye's as they quickly darted around the car trying to absorb all the details of it she could, it was completely adorable and I was glad that I managed to impress her.

So far so good Cullen, now don't fuck it up I thought to myself as I climbed into the driver's seat. Bella was now taking in the detailing of the dash board and was gently running her hands over the soft leather of the seat and the center consol. It was almost humorous how much she has changed me already with the 5 minutes of interaction we have had. Normally I hate people touching my things, it irritated me to know end. I always wondered where their hands have been like they were infecting my possessions, however with Bella I liked that she touch my things. What the fuck is wrong with me? Bella broke me out of my inner mussing

"So what's the name of your car?" She asked me with a serious look on her face, I was wondering if this was a trick question. Was she serious?

"umm, excuse me?" I asked with an inquisitive look on my face.

"Yeah! You know, the name of your car? Don't you name your car's?" She asked with a small frown on her face. Like I was the weird one, Ironic!

"I call it the Mercedes?" I asked in a questioning voice because I was not sure what she was talking about. Maybe she was secretly crazy and just hid it really well, well up until now I then corrected myself.

"NO! No, no, no, no! You have to name your cars; it makes them more important to you and special to you! I call mine Hermie…"

"Hermie?" I asked her with a big smile on my face because I realized she was not crazy, she was just as cute as a button!

"Yes Hermie! Hermie is my baby. Now let's think of a name for this car, how about…..Bobby!" she yelled as if solved the problem.

"No, no, no! Bobby? Sounds like a sissy's name and my car is a boy's car, he needs to have a manly name. Like the Juggernaut!" I said happily.

"The Juggernaut? What on earth is a Juggernaut? It sounds like a contagious disease." She said with disgust in her voice.

"Haven't you seen the X-men movies? The Juggernaut is this bad ass character that is practically a human bulldozer. He doesn't take shit from no one, much like my car! So if it has to have a name, Juggernaut will be it!" I said with finality in my voice.

"It will always be bobby to me." Bella said.

"Juggernaut!" I said defiantly.

"Bobby!" she fought back.

"Juggernaut!"

"Bobby!" she yelled at the top of her voice. I looked at her with an amused expression. She sure was passionate. But this little "Fight" was all in good fun and by the end we both had big smiles on our faces. We were like stubborn little kids that refused to be wrong.

We arrived at the restaurant a few minutes later as I pulled into the valet parking. I quickly got out of my seat and rushed around to help Bella out the other side. I saw one of the staff men head toward her door as if they were going to help her out, I flicked my hand at them shoeing them off. No-one touched Bella except me and I did not fancy having some other guys grimy mitts all over her, just the thought made my skin crawl.

I opened her door and helped her out of the car. I did not like the way all the men were undressing her with their eye's, eye fucking her like I was not standing right next to her, was quite frankly pissing me off. I was seriously considering whipping out my gun and start randomly shooting while shouting "MINE!" I knew Bella would not appreciate that though so as she suggested I kept my "little friends in their homes", took her hand in mine and made our way inside. I threw the keys at the valet guy, who almost dropped them because he was too busy staring at Bella. That just tipped me over the edge, I whispered to him as he got closer

"One scratch and I'll make sure you never walk again." He got a scared look on his face and you could visibly see him gulp, I was happy. I looked at Bella and saw her give me a disapproving look, I knew then that she heard what I said. I simply lead her inside and gave her a sheepish grin; I knew she would forgive me for my minor slip up.

I helped Bella into her set at our partially secluded table. I always sat at the same table when I came here, always to the back and to the left as it was the best table in the house. Thankfully we had a female server tonight, I was happy about this. Bella was not. We ordered straight away and I was impressed when Bella ordered a steak instead of some shitty salad. I was even more impressed when she downed that shit in record timing. I mean honestly where did it all go in that little body of hers.

Conversation through dinner flowed nicely. I felt like I was talking to my friend as well as my date. While we were eating I asked her

"So what do you want to do with yourself? Do you study?".

"Well I am currently starting my first year at Victor's College of Arts and Design studying a Bachelor of Literature. I think I want to be a writer but to be honest I'm really not sure what's right for me. Baby steps at the moment. So what about you, did you always picture yourself doing your job?" She asked me.

"Well I was more or less born into my job. It's like with the royal family, the king son will always be a prince weather he likes it or not. Well a mobster's son will always be a mobster, like it or not. At the end of the day it is just a job, it's not who I am. I hope you can see past the façade I may have to put on sometimes for work and get to know the real me." I said on a more serious note.

" I think I can do that but first you have to promise a few things to me…" She said as she rested her hands on the table and folded her hands together to rest her chin on them.

"Name your conditions baby." I said with a smirk as I replicated her stance back at her.

"Number 1, I never want to know about anything illegal…"

"Done."

"Number 2, for you to have me means you can have no one else. I don't care who you are, I don't do cheating…"

"Done"

"Number 3, you will respect me at all times and even when we are in the presence of your business associates. I will never be treated as anything less than an equal.."

"But of course."

"And lastly but most importantly, you will do your best to keep me safe and if the time comes when I want out. I walk away freely."

"I will do my upmost and if you ever want out I promise to respect that. I may not be happy about it but I will do whatever is needed to keep you happy." I said. She looked at me for a long time, almost as if she was studying me to see if I was lying to her. I could tell she was struggling with the decision to trust me or not, to let me in or not. This was the time when she was deciding to jump off the high drive and give us a real shot or stay on land and let us pass her by. She must of made up her mind because she smiled a coy smile at me and said

"Well ok then.". I just gave a small smile back but inside I was grinning like a sheer cat. After a few seconds of silence Bella decided to start conversation again by asking

"So, let's play the favorite game."

"What game?" I asked confused.

"The favorite game. You know, we take turns asking thing like favorite food, favorite song, favorite type of car, that type of thing." She explained.

"Ok, well you ask first then?" I said as I gestured with my hands for her to go first.

"Ok. Ummm favorite food?" she asked

"Easy, Beef and spinach cannelloni. My mum use to make it for me all the time when I was a kid if I was good. It was her way of bribing me to be a good child and it worked because it was the bomb! Ok my turn, Favorite place in the world?" I asked. She thought about for a second while she made her cute little thinking face before answering

"It's so difficult but if I had to pick one I would choose Rome. I loved it when I was there, it's so full of life, culture and history it's enviable. I would never want to live there because I think it's not a very economical city and I disagree with some of their politics but it is a great place to holiday. Now your turn, favorite T.V show?" she asked

"Actually I don't watch T.V." I said

"Ever?" she squeaked out like I was some freak that has been living under a rock for the past five years.

"Well it's hard for me because I don't have a regular schedule in my life; my job is hardly nine to five. Most T.V shows are continuing on from the last, so it makes it a bit difficult when you miss two weeks in a row because shipments go missing to then just pick it back up. I would prefer to just watch a movie now a days." I explained.

"Ok then, favorite movie then?" she asked.

"That's easy, Law abiding citizen. That movie is ingenious and I swear the writers of that show must be some messed up mother fuckers. Those torture scenes were great and the story line very original." I said.

"Those scenes were disturbing, gave me nightmares for weeks."She shivered at the memory. I reached over the table and grabbed her hand.

"That movie should never have been seen by your beautiful naïve eyes." I said and I stroked her hand with my thumb. She seemed to like the contact between us so I kept our hands intertwined as we continued our games for another hour. We were so absorbed in each other that we failed to notice the restaurant emptying around us, when we finally did notice we thought it was best to leave.

The drive to her home was quite but it was a comfortable silences not one of those awkward ones. I was holding her hand over the center console and the thumb was dancing over my hand, it was so relaxing it almost put me to sleep which is not a good thing considering I was driving. When we arrived at her place I decided to walk her to her door like the proper gentlemen I was pretending to be. Going back up those stairs was a bitch especially after handing a huge dinner like we had, the elevator was quickly becoming a must in my head. Once we reached her door I suddenly found myself being a little bit nervous. Would it be to forward if I kissed her? I didn't think it would be but I really didn't want to blow it with her after the whole date had been going so well. She stopped and turned to face me once we were at her door; I was still holding her hand.

"I had a great time tonight Edward." She said as she stroked my hand again with thumb. There was about a body space between and I was dying to close the gap between us. I looked into her eyes, her deep brown orbs shimmering with beauty. She was captivating and I saw her eye's flicking between my own and my lips. That was the go ahead I needed, I knew she wanted this to. I took a small step forward to close the gap a little between us. I brought my free hand up to cheek; I gently grazed it as I said

"I had a wonderful time tonight to….". I slowly brought my head down until my face was directly in front of hers. I could feel her sweet breath wafting over my face, it made my heart race. The air was thick of sexual energy that was practically smothering us both. I couldn't take it any longer. I grazed my hand down her cheek to her chin, I slowly lifted her hand and as her eyes flickered close my lips met hers. It was only meant to be a soft peck on the lips but when I felt her tongue graze my bottom lip, that thought went completely out the window. My hands moved so they were glued to her hips while hers managed to find their way up and into my hair. Our lips were massaging each other's and our tongues were dancing together. When I felt her pulling on my hair though and groaning , I lost it. My hands made their way to her ass as I lifted her up and backed her into her front door. We were still kissing as I pushed my body up against hers, her tits were all pushed up against my chest and I was squeezing her nice plump ass in my hands. Our bodies were molded together and I could feel my dick starting to stir in my pants. I knew it was time to slow down, I didn't want to rush us. So I slowed down our kiss and gave her a few ending pecks on the lips. I then kissed her forehead, cheek, lips, chin and neck as I squeezed her ass one last time before I let her down back on her feet. We were both panting and out of breath from our intense kiss. I pulled her into my chest and hugged her tiny little body to mine. After a few minutes I heard her say "wow". I chuckled rested my forehead on her own and said

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that but you were just too irresistible".

"Right back at you." she said with a grin.

After hugging for another minute or so I knew it was time for me to go home. So I pecked her lips once and told her I would call her the next day. I made sure she got in her apartment and locked the door before I left and went home. I knew one thing that was for sure, I was one lucky bastard.

**A/N: So did you like it? Worth the wait?**

**Favorite part? Please review to let me know your thoughts and support this story!**

**If you would like you could even follow me on twitter for story announcements and such at /AlwayzLove40**

**Hope all you little pretties are well!**

**All My Love**

**xoxoxo**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey Darlings, It's me again! I am so sorry for not updating sooner I have been so busy! However from now on I will be posting every Saturday or Sunday…Yayyyyy. Once again big thank-you to florrie jade for being my beta! You're a super star! I apologize for not replying to you lovely reviewers but I will be doing it tomorrow so be expecting some love in your inbox then….you deserve it for all the inspiring words!**

**Also I have just read over chapter one and two and I need to say a HUGE SORRY! There was so many mistakes I was mortified! But they all is better now and I will be checked chapters 3-5 tomorrow so all will be fixed. Anyways enough chitter chatter from me and on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

* * *

><p><em>To be trusted is a greater compliment than being loved. <em>  
><em>-George MacDonald <em> 

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV:<strong>

"Move out of my fucking way!" I screamed from inside my car as I flew past another who clearly wasn't going the speed limit. I am currently barreling down the highway on the way to a very important job interview. I was very surprised when I got a called from them earlier in the week asking me to come down for an interview. I had handed my resume in to them months ago and never heard anything back. When some older blonde lady started working I just assumed they had given her the job and gave up hope, so my shock is understandable when they called saying they were still looking for staff. I was so happy when I got off the phone I immediately called Edward. He was happy that I was happy but thought I could use my talents in a more rewarding job. When I explained that this librarian job was just a stepping stone while I studied he understood more.

Edward and I have been going very strong this past week and a half. We are in constant communication and he is always checking up on me, he says he gets anxious if he goes to long without seeing me. Our first date was amazing, I honestly thought that once we were alone I would be intimidated by his status and we would not be able to converse properly. I was pleasantly surprised at how comfortable I felt around him. I could feel my guard dropping and my defenses slowly start to ebb away. It was a great feeling knowing that I have found someone who has such an effect on me but was daunting and scary at the same time. I was opening myself up for hurt and I was not sure whether or not I liked that but only time will tell.

Everything in my life seemed to be going splendidly, that was until today. I have had the most supremely awful day as it seems everything was going wrong. It all started when I woke up late as my alarm didn't go off. I woke up at 9am in a panic as my interview was held at 10am and it takes me 40 minutes to get there because of all the traffic. I flew out of my bed and put on the first set of clean clothes that I could find. It turned out to be a green silk shirt with little puff sleeves and a black high waisted pencil skirt. It was very appropriate I thought and I was happy with my clothing. My hair was an absolute mess and did just not want to co-operate as it normally does. I looked at my watch and saw it was now 9.15am, this meant I only had five minutes before I had to leave so I grabbed all my hair and threw it into a messy bun that actually didn't look half bad, I brushed my teeth, grabbed my coffee from the pot, my bag and my black high heeled shoes and was out the door.

As I exited my apartment I started choking on all the saw dust that was in the air. Construction was currently going on in my building as they were installing an elevator. I mean seriously some people are so lazy, is it really that hard to take the stairs. I didn't think so but what can you do. Maybe this is why obesity rates are on the rise. Just as I was thinking about all the benefits that come with taking the stairs, one big con about taking them came and slapped me on the face and that is tripping. I fell very ungracefully down the last two stairs and spilt coffee all down my right sleeve.

"Son of a BITCH!" I screamed as my hot coffee scolded my arm and stained my blouse. I only had 30 minutes left to get to my interview so I figured I will just have to wear my coat that I had left in my car to cover my obvious sign of clumsiness. I decided that god must really hate on me today because I noticed as I looked out the lobby doors that it was pouring down rain. I sprinted as fast as I could to my car and jumped in.

"Come on Hermie, we have some serious time to make up." I said to my car as I started him up and tore out of the car park. I was making up some serious time as I weaved through traffic, this is my dream job and I'll be damned if I'm going to be late for it. My sudden case of road rage was steadily growing as time grew on, I was screaming at everybody as it was the only way to get rid of the butterflies I had zooming around my stomach. As I was exiting the freeway I looked at the time to see I had 10 minutes left to get there, park and make my way in. I was going to make it in time I thought as sweet relief started to spread through me. I could actually feel my pulse start to slow. I was slowing to the red light that I was approaching at the end of the freeway exit when my car lurched forward. I turned down my music to hear Hermie making some weird clicking noise. As soon as I brought my car to a full stop at the traffic lights the car conked out. Just stopped working. I turned the key in the ignition and hear Hermie trying to start but as soon as I let go of the key I was in silence. 'Well this is it. I'm not going to make it in time' I thought to myself as I pushed the button to turn on my hazard lights and pulled up my hand break.

The only sounds filling the car were of the windshield wipers which were working like crazy because of the down pour of rain, the hazard lights clicking noise and my breathing. I was so disappointed in myself I could practically taste it, dread filled me so I did what anyone else would do who has had the day from hell. I cried. However after two minutes of sitting there hysterically sobbing I realized that this behavior was getting me nowhere fast. My dream job seemed like a passing memory now as I know with it being 10.05am that I was never going to get it. I would cry more about that later for now I just wanted to get somewhere warm and dry, preferably my bed. I got my phone out of my handbag which was sitting on the passenger seat. My first thought was to call Alice but then I remembered she had a big assignment that she was working on to be able to stay in her fashion course. Not wanting to interrupt her I called the only other person I could think of. Edward.

"Hello…" I said when the ringing stopped.

"Bel…ello?…Bella!" I could only half hear him through the static the storm was coursing. I could barely hear him before the phone line dropped out. I started to panic a little bit at the thought of me being stuck here in a broken down car with no means of communication to help rectify the situation when my phone received a text. Relief washed through me as I realized all hope if not lost and I still could talk to Edward though text messages.

**Are you ok? Text back NOW! ~ E**

Trust Edward to immediate fly into panic mode, that boy really needed to work on his stress levels. I quickly text back as a wiped the tears rolling down my face.

**Help me…I'm broken down on the side of the freeway exit near the library. Worse day ever! ~ B**

Literally about 10 seconds later I received his reply saying

**I'm so sorry I can't make it across town to pick you up…it would take to long with the traffic. Lock the doors of your car and my brother Jasper will come pick you up and take you to the repair place. If he doesn't have blonde hair and show you a tattoo on his forearm that says Cullen DO NOT OPEN THE DOOR! I'll see you soon! ~E**

My first thought was I wonder how he could possibly write that much in 10 seconds. The boy has some serious skill. I quickly locked the doors to my car and took some deep breaths to stop the overwhelming panic I had building up inside of me. I had let go of the fact that my dream job is no longer in the reach of my grasp and focused on the immediate situation at hand. I could cry, dwell and eat chocolate about it later tonight but for now I would stay strong. I rarely allow myself to break down in the presence of others and today would not be one of those days.

A black Mercedes pulled up behind me only 5 minutes later. I saw a blonde man wearing an expensive looking suit jump out of the driver's seat and start running towards my car door. He approached my window and knocked as he smiled down on me. Water was dripping down his forehead and drenching his shaggy curly hair. I felt bad about him getting drenched in the rain but I was not opening the door until he showed me the tattoo, Edward would kill me if I did. After about 30 seconds Jasper laughed as he unbuttoned the cuff of his suit on his left arm, then dragged his sleeve up the a quite large "Cullen" written in elegant script tattooed on the inside of his forearm. I let out a deep breath of relief as I unlocked my door and stepped out in the rain. Wordlessly he wrapped his arm gently around my shoulder and guided me back to his car through the rain. He helped me into my seat and then ran around to his seat. He jumped in and wordlessly locked his doors as if didn't even realized he was doing it, like it was simply routine. He must have seen the bizarre look I was giving him because he explained

"You can never be too careful." He reached into his back seat a whipped out a towel which would be quite handy write now. We were both dripping wet from the rain so after he dried his hair and face, then handed me the towel wordlessly. As I was drying of my hair Jasper turned on the car but before taking off he turned to me and said

"My name is Jasper, Edward's brother. If I don't say so myself, he has found quite the catch in you. you're beautiful." I smiled back at him and said

"It's nice to meet you Jasper, I'm Bella. You tell lies I know I look like a drowned rat right now." I was sure my hair looked like a birds nest and had mascara running down my face, I hated that this was the first impression I was making on Edwards family but there was not much I could do to about it now.

We made small talk for the 25 minute trip until we pulled up the "Tony's repairs". I knew my car was shortly going to be towed here so we headed inside to sort out the payment and introduce myself to the man who is going to be fixing my Herbie. We walked inside only to hear the sounds of a man shouting inside the workshop. Jasper sped his walk up to a speed walk as I was breaking a jog beside him as we headed towards where the noises were coming from. As we rounded a corner I was shocked as the sight I was met with. The was a beautiful blonde woman standing with her head held high as a man with blonde hair in a suit towered over her as he screamed in her face. She had a smudge of grease on her face and was wearing overalls and boots; I quickly put two and two together to figure out that she was the mechanic.

"I asked for a high performance Bosch EV1-Gen III BMW fuel injector! Which is not what you gave me bitch otherwise my car wouldn't have blown up when I pushed 120 Km/h!" He yelled at her as he pointed his finger at her. Surprisingly the woman seemed unaffected by the man's yelling in her face as she stood her ground.

"I told this would not work but you _insisted_on the Bosch. First of all your car is a classic BMW and therefore the injector was not compatible for your model of car. Second your problem is that your car is overheating and you needed a duel coolant but no, you would not listen to me. THE EXPERT!" She shouted back at him. Her hands were clenched in fists as she looked ready to belt the guy. Her expression was one of pure fury. He stood over her even more as his hands balled in fist to like he was going to hit her. Everything inside me was screaming at me to announce my presence in some way to stop the snow balling confrontation that I was witnessing. He continued to yell saying

"You listen hear you stupid bimbo slut…."

"ENOUGH!" I heard someone snarl as he cut off the insults spewing from this awful man's mouth. I turned around to see who decided to speak up and defend this woman only to see no one there. Only then did I take in Jasper's appearance. His body looked like he was ready to pounce; every muscle in his body looked tense as he stood ridged and shaking with anger. His jaw was clenched as he starred daggers at the awful man. He almost looked like a different person, for a minute I began to fear him however his rage was clearly directed at this man and not me so I relaxed again. His voice was so filled with hatred that he actually sounded like a different person.

"Newton! Get in your car….drive away and don't come back. So help me god if I have to see your face in the next week I won't be held responsible for my actions!" He snarled out again as he unclenched and clenched his hands as he resisted throwing punches. Who I now knew as Newton locked eyes with Jasper as he spoke. He looked like he wanted to put up a fight about it all but realized it was not his place to fight with Jasper who was clearly his superior. Newton started to leave but when he noticed my presence he started to slow down his pace as he locked eyes with me. The way he looked at me sent a shiver down my spine; he was practically undressing me with his eyes. He had to pass us in order to leave the building and was now slowly approaching me on his way out. A little bit of panic welled up inside me when I notice he was going to be passing by me instead of on Jaspers side where we were standing side by side. I subtly repositioned myself so I was standing slightly behind Jasper as I tried to seek refuge. Jasper noticed my stance and gave me a questioning look. I just looked back up at Newton who was still leering at me as he got closer and closer. Jasper clicked on right in the last second as he grabbed Newton by the lapels of his suit and roughly moved him to the other side of himself and away from me as he humorlessly chuckled and said

"You're pushing it!" with a huff Newton straightened out his suit and left, not a moment too soon in my eyes. There were a few minutes of silence while everyone seemed to calm themselves.

"Rosie." Jasper said in a calm and collected voice as he walked up to the mechanic.

"Jazz, how are you?" She said as she walked up to him and greeted him with a hug. They looked extremely comfortable together so for a moment I thought they might be together.

"Don't worry about that asshole. Men can get passionate about their cars but he took it way too far. Emmett would have flipped his shit if he were here." Jasper told her as he gave her a quick hug. She let out a humorless laugh before thanking Jasper quietly. I could tell she felt uncomfortable needed anyone else's help and she was embarrassed that she needed it. She looked at me with a surprised look as she then looked at Jasper.

"Who is this?" she asked in surprise as she made her way over to me.

"This is Bella, she is a…umm…a friend of Edwards. Bella this is Rose" Jasper tired to explain but with even me not quite knowing where my relationship stands I guess it made me hard to introduce. Rosalie's face lost all the warmth it had in it as her eyes spat fire at me. I put my hand forward for her to shake as I quietly said in barely a whisper

"Nice to me you Rose." I was beyond intimidated and without my own permission my eyes became glued to the floor. I stood there awkwardly as I patted and fingered with my coffee stained shirt. I could hear Jasper and Rose in a whispered conversation for two minutes before Rose walked over to me and said

"It's nice to meet you honey, it seems you have been having a bit of a bad day." She looked at my stained shirt in a poignant look. I look at her like she was crazy or possibly bi-polar because she just changed from treating me like a leaper to her best friend in the space of 5 minutes. She must have noticed my look because she apologized and said she misunderstood the Edward situation. She thought I was a slut that was just with him because he was clearly wealthy. I laughed in her face.

A few moments later my Herbie arrived on the tow truck which Edward had ordered.

"Impressive!" Rose exclaimed as she went to work on my car. Jasper had to do some business on the phone and stepped out of the garage and into the foyer area to take it. I sat down Indian style on a desk chair and chatted to Rose while she did her work on her under my car's trunk. Rose was great company to have and even though she looked like she belonged on a runway in Paris, she swore like a sailor and fitted in her garages environment just fine.

"So how do you know the Cullen's?" I asked her after we had been talking for about an hour. She sighed as her shoulders dropped; maybe I touched a raw nerve.

"I have worked on their cars for years now. My brother, Tony, who the shop is named after was friends with Emmett in collage. Emmett in case you don't already know is the third brother. About 3 years ago now Tony died. Cancer. He was so young that no-one ever suspected he had it until it was too late and to far spread. He was the only person who understood why I loved cars so much and when he died he left me all his money and told me to follow my dreams. 1 year later I was opening up here and was ready to take on the world of cars. What I didn't realize was that 80% of men are chauvinistic pigs that don't believe a woman is capable of fixing their cars. I was barely making ends meet, my dream was going up in smoke. That was when Emmett walking in. He gave me a job worth $50,000 and pulled me out of the rut I was in and got my name in the car performance industry. Next thing I knew I was the most sort after person in the industry and I owe it all to Emmett and the Cullen's." She told me.

"I'm so sorry for your loss Rose. I have always said that if I could find a cure for cancer, I would gladly give my own life to be able to do that for the world." I consoled her.

I could tell she was not the type to enjoy heavy conversation so I quick decided on a change of topic.

"Sounds like you have a bit of a soft spot for this Emmett guy? Do you like him?" I asked teasingly. Rose let of a cackling laugh but never answered my question. Her silence gave me more of an answer than her talking my head off ever could. I knew that Rose was the strong but silent type and was not the kind of girl that would easily open up about her emotions. So I moved the conversation on to avoid an awkward conversation.

After another hour of conversation my phone was signaling a text message.

**Everything OK now? I miss you! ~ E**

I quickly replied

**Everything is fine! Just with Rose now, she is finishing up Want to come over tonight to watch a movie with me? ~ B**

I swear I had barely pushed send when my phone received his reply saying

**Sounds great! I will come over at about 7ish! B good lol ~ E**

Being a smart ass I decided to text back saying

**Maybe I want to be bad ;) ~ B**

**You don't play fair! It's not nice to tease! ~ E**

I laughed and then shared the joke with Rose who laughed and gave me a pat on the back well done.

Later that night I was sitting on my couch telling Edward about my day as he played with my hair. I snuggled into his chest and told him how shit my day was up until meeting Rose.

"I'm so sorry baby. Don't worry too much about the job because I'm sure other things will come up." Edward told me as he peppered kisses down my neck and shoulder; I could feel it all the way down in the tips of my toes. Edward was happy that I was friends with Rose, he was even encouraging for the double date I suggested. I had been thinking about something for a while now but I was too scared too vocalize it. Now seemed like the perfect time so I decided to broche the conversation so I edged my way into the conversation. I turned my body slightly so I could see his face to talk to him.

"Edward…" I said in a questioning tone.

"What babe?" he asked me. I waited for a moment as I tried to think of the best way to say this without freaking him out.

"Remember when I first saw you, what were you doing?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry about that. My family car races there most weekends as a way to have fun with our fast cars without the risk of hurting others or getting arrested." He said as he rubbed his hands up and down my side.

"Well that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about…." I said anxiously.

"Hmmm" he said trying to coax me along to whatever I wanted to say.

"What if I said I wanted to do it again….properly?"

Edward went ridged.

**A/N: SOOOOOO what did you think? Love or hate? For some strange reason this chapter was hard to write so was it better/worse or up to standards?**

**Next chapter with have a small lemon soooooooo clap in excitement now everyone lol!**

**Once again please review to show me that my work is appreciated**

**All my love,**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello Lovely's, so here I am again! I quickly just want to say a huge thank-you for all the story alerts, favorite story alerts and reviews so far…you all are amazing and inspiring so thank-you! As always a big thank-you to my rock…also known as my beta florrie jade! And on with the show…..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

><p><em>Develop a passion for learning. If you do, you will never cease to grow. <em>  
><em>-Anthony J. D'Angelo<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on WICME:<strong>

"Remember when I first saw you, what were you doing?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry about that. My family car races there most weekends as a way to have fun with our fast cars without the risk of hurting others or getting arrested." He said as he rubbed his hands up and down my side.

"Well that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about…." I said anxiously.

"Hmmm" he said trying to coax me along to whatever I wanted to say.

"What if I said I wanted to do it again….properly?"

Edward went ridged.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV:<strong>

"Edward?" I asked in a timid voice after sitting there for almost a full minute of silence. His eyes quickly flickered to me as he opened his mouth like he wanted to speak but with no words actually coming out he closed it again.

I think he was in shock.

I was not sure what to say so I just sat there and waited for him to process what I had just said. It only took another moment for Edward to react as he flew off the couch and started pacing while screaming

"No, no, no, no, NO! Over my dead body!"

Edward was beyond freaking out and I knew I needed to calm him down quick or I was never going to be able to race like I wanted. I got up off the couch and grabbed Edwards hand to drag him back onto the couch with me. We were sitting side by side while holding hands, well more like Edward had taken my hand hostage in a death grip between his own, while Edward tried to process this new chunk of information. He was muttering to himself in what sounded like Italian to me, I couldn't understand what he was saying but I knew whatever it was he was saying would not be good.

"Edward you said your family do it for fun, so that's what it would be for me. Fun!" I said with a big smile on my face. Edward turned to me with anger written all over his face.

"Bella, I'm just protecting you. I won't budge on this; it's never going to happen! Besides you're not the type of girl that belongs down at the track." He spat. Suddenly I was just as angry as him as it washed over me like a tidal wave.

"What's that suppose to mean? Are you like what, ashamed of me?" I snapped back at him. I snatched my hand back from between his own and went to move off the couch only to have Edward pull me back down by my hips. This was quickly snow balling as tempers where escalating. Edward took a deep calming breath before saying in a calm voice

"That's not what I meant Bella. What I meant was that you are too good to be seen down there. The girls that go down there are skanks Bella, that I would not want a touch with a ten foot poll. You're my Bella and I'm just protecting you, you have to understand that." Edward was getting flustered and started tugging on his fully buttoned shirt to get it looser. I momentarily lost my focus when he started undoing the top buttons to expose his chest. I eventually found my focus again.

"Don't you want me to be happy?" I asked in a frustrated tone as I was not getting my own way.

"Of course I want you to be happy. You should know by now that I would give you the moon and all the stars if that is what you wanted. But when your safety is of concern I will not stand by and watch you get harmed or killed. It's just not in me."

"What if-"I started to ask my question when he cut me off with a loud resounding "NO!".

This happened four times in a row; every time I would speak Edward would cut me off. It was clear to me that he thought this conversation was done, dusted and over with. It was not. He was not letting me get my valid points across; I was getting agitated at the fact of how uncompromising he was being. I decided to use a more different approach to get me argument across. Edward was playing to his strengths which were his dominant authoritative personality; it was time for me to play to my strengths. I knew what I was about to do was a low blow, risky and could potentially crush my self esteem if I was rejected but it was worth a shot.

I felt foolish for what I was about to do. I was never the type of girl to flaunt my womanly ways. I could when I wanted to or when Alice dressed me up but for the most part I was more reserved. I started off with baby steps as I took Edwards hand and brought it up to my lips. I placed a soft lingering kiss on it as I felt my blush creep up my chest and flush my cheeks.

I kiss a few soft kisses up his arm over his shirt as I made my way towards his head. Once I got to his neck my kisses started to become more open and wet. I crept my left hand up his stomach, up his chest and grabbed on to the hairs that lay on the nap of his neck. I feasted some more on his neck and shoulder s which were exposed to me thanks to his loosening his shirt earlier. As I was enjoying the taste of his sweet but salty skin under my tongue I heard Edward ask

"B-Baby, what are you doing?" His breaths were becoming more labored. I could tell I was getting to him. I didn't answer his question as I thought it was pretty self explanatory what I was doing when I twisted my body around and hitched my right leg over his legs and moved to straddle him.

Once I was fully settled on him, his hands found purchase on my hips and dragged me closer to him until we were touching chest to chest. I kissed him on the neck a few more times, then along his jaw and then on his lips. He immediately started to dominate my mouth with his own. His kisses were hard and punishing, I loved it. I could feel him becoming hard underneath me, I loved that too. He was starting to lose control as his hands squeezed my hips in a death grip, I knew now was my time to strike. I stopped kissing him which made him emit a loud frustrated growl, I just smirked. I sat back on my feet which were now tucked under my ass and looked at Edward. I had changed my shirt from the one I wore today to another royal blue one and still had on my black pencil skirt from the interview. I played with the buttons on my shirt as I asked Edward

"Do you want me to undo this button?" in an innocent voice. He nodded, so I undid my top button to expose more of my clavicle. I reached for the second button and asked

"Do you want me to undo this button too?"

"Fuck yes." Edward panted, so I undid the second button to expose the swells of my breasts. Edward looked like he was in pain as slowly one by one my buttons were undone and my top left my body. Edward looked ready to pounce as I sat on his lap in just my black lacy bra.

"Honey, do you want me to take off my bra?" I asked as I reached around to touch the clasp on my back.

"God yes!" Edward said as it came out more like a moan. I released my tit's from there lacey prison and felt as the dropped slightly with the weight.

Edward moved forward a little as he looked like he wanted to kiss them but I quickly pushed him back into the couch. He growled at me again, I smirked. I cupped my C-cup breasts and asked

"Do you want to touch these Edward? Do you want to touch my tits?" He nodded and gulped as he stared intently.

"If you want to touch them you will have to do something for me." I said teasingly.

"Anything!" Edward said as he bucked up into me a little bit so I could feel his hard cock underneath his slacks. I leant forward and whispered in his ear without touching him

"Let me race then..." Edward snarled as he banged his head against the back of the couch. I knew I had him exactly where I wanted.

"How about I let you ride shot gun while I race?" he offered in a compromise. This was good that he was willing to negotiate, so I added in

"As well as teaching me to race, like properly."

"OK FINE!" Edward yelled as he threw me off his lap and onto the couch as he dove on top of me. I squealed out but was silenced by his lips on mine. His hand quickly found my breast as he squeezed and cupped it as his other hand made its way up my leg under my skirt. I moaned in his mouth when he squeezed my nipple, it pebbled to his touch. I could feel his smirking above me, knowing that he was getting me worked up. To get back at him I cupped him in his pants. He let out a feral moan. That's right who's moaning now I thought to myself.

Things were escalating quickly as we became frenzied, we just could not get enough of each other. Edwards shirt found the floor, as did my skirt and Edwards pants a few moments later. I was lying underneath him in only my black thong as our lips and tongues passionately moved against each other. My skin was turning into goose bumps in the wake the of Edwards hands. Both my hands were buried in his hair which was incredibly soft under my finger tips. My hands would roam as I felt the muscle of his back and chest.

For the first time since Edwards clothes came off we stopped kissing and opened our eyes. He rested his forehead against my own as we both breathed in deep breaths. I noticed then just how beautiful Edward was, from his insanely green eyes to the tattoo that I was just noticing on the inside of his bicep. I lifted my hand to trace my finger along the elegant "Cullen" written with fancy French script. It really just made him that much more sexy in my eyes.

"Bella…" Edward breathed out as his sweet breath fanned over my face. He supported his weight with one of his forearms next to my head while he brought the other to stroke my hair and face.

"…You have no idea how much I want you right now. Your beyond beautiful but I don't want to do it like this. I will not treat you with any less respect than you deserve. You know this means a lot to me already but I want things to be official. So Isabella Swan, will you be my girlfriend?" He was so sweet and gentle with me, making me feel so special and precious in his eyes.

"Yes Edward, I will be your girlfriend." Then we kissed. I rolled over so that I was on top off him and straddling him while he lay down on the couch. We were still making out like teenagers as I started to grind down on his erection. We were both moaning as he brought his hands down to my ass and gripped it as he pushed me further on his clothed cock. Edward had been so good to me and I decided it was time to thank him in a way I knew he would love. I broke our heated kiss and kissed all down his body. Slowly I kissed down his chest, stomach and hips. I brought my hands up to his boxers and started to pull them down when Edward stopped me by gently laying his hand on my own.

"You don't have to do this Bella." He said.

"But I want to." I said as I kissed the inside of his leg. Slowly I pulled down his boxers and release his erection. I pulled his boxers down until they were off his legs and dropped them on the floor. I looked back up at him and was actually a little scared by what I saw. Edward was huge! I tried my best to hide my fear from him but lord knows all I could think of was how the hell am I going to be able to fit that huge thing in my mouth, let alone my poor pussy. I must not have been hiding my fear as well as I thought I was because Edward said

"Don't worry we can go as slow as you want. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do." I nodded my head in understanding but was determined to do this, I wanted this with him. I must admit that sex was out the window at the moment because I was in no way pre paired for that monster but I still wanted to make Edward feel good. He deserves to feel good. So I settled myself down on my knees between his legs as I leant forward and kissed the head of his cock. I brought my right hand up and circled the base of his huge dick as I slowly lowered my mouth down.

"Fuck Bella.." He hissed as I tested my gag reflex. Slowly I managed to fit in almost half of Edward as my hands worked and pumped the bits that I could not reach. I swiped and circled my tongue around the head of his cock and was rewarded by a strangled moan leaving Edwards mouth. He fists were gripping at the couch cushions as he looked like he was ready to tear them apart. Being brave I decided to test the waters some more and try and take some more of Edward until he was hitting the back of my throat.

"FUCK! Ohhhh Jesus Christ you suck me so good baby! UGH!" Edward yelled as he brought his hand to the back of my head to help guide me into a slightly faster pace how he liked it. Not even 5 minutes later Edward was as hard as granite and was about to lose it.

"Fuck baby! Move I'm gonna come…Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He yelled as he tried to get me to move. However being the good little girl that I am, I stayed in my place as I swallowed all of my boyfriends load in my mouth. I did so with pride. After I licked his softening cock clean I smiled down at him as I moved to cuddle him.

"Whoa that was intense. Thank-you so much for doing that for me baby but now it's time for me to take care of you…" Edward said as he reached down for my panties. I quickly stopped him thought and told him that tonight was all about him and I could wait for another time. Edward was not happy about this but begrudgingly agreed. After a while we decided to get dressed and cuddle on the couch some more. Edward was not happy at all that I manipulated him into somewhat getting what I wanted.

"Well played swan, well played." He told me as he kissed me softly so I would know that he was not really upset with me. When then talked about the double date that I had suggested earlier, we both decided that Emmett and Rose would be a good couple. I felt my eye's becoming droopy towards the end of the night but I refused to say good bye to Edward just yet. I loved my time with him to much that I never wanted it to come to an end, I never want to have to say good bye. It felt like all I did was blink and it was suddenly morning and I was waking up in my bed. I looked down to see that Edward had changed me into the shirt that he was wearing last night and my underwear. I brought the shirt but to my face and smelt it, basking in the fact that I smelt just like Edward. I rolled over to find a note placed on my bed side table.

**To my beautiful Girlfriend,**

**Sorry I didn't say goodbye to you late night but after you fell asleep on my chest I didn't have the heart to wake you up again. By the way do you know you talk in your sleep, so cute**

**Anyways I didn't want to go through all your things to find your sleep wear so I just put you in my shirt. I hope you don't mind and I loved seeing you in my clothes.**

**Have a great day and I will call in the afternoon so I know I did not wake you.**

**Love,**

**Edward**

**Xoxoxo**

After reading his note a grand total of seven times I brought it to my chest and squealed as I rolled around my bed. I have the best boyfriend!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So did the lemon meet your expectation? Sorry it was just too soon for them to have sex but we will get there eventually! Did you love or hate the chapter? please let me know with more wonderful reviews!**

**All My Love,**

**xoxoxox**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey Guys, I am SO sorry about the delay in this chapter. A whole bunch of crap happened that prevented me from updating sooner, I cannot apologize more! I would also like to apologize for it being a bit short but I promise that next chapter will be HUGE! Anyways here is the new chapter…I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

* * *

><p><em>Anger ventilated often hurries towards forgiveness; anger concealed often hardens into revenge. <em>  
><em>-Edward G. Bulwer-Lytton<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on WICME:<strong>_

_I felt my eye's becoming droopy towards the end of the night but I refused to say good bye to Edward just yet. I loved my time with him to much that I never wanted it to come to an end, I never want to have to say good bye. It felt like all I did was blink and it was suddenly morning and I was waking up in my bed. I looked down to see that Edward had changed me into the shirt that he was wearing last night and my underwear. I brought the shirt but to my face and smelt it, basking in the fact that I smelt just like Edward. I rolled over to find a note placed on my bed side table._

_**To my beautiful Girlfriend,**_

_**Sorry I didn't say goodbye to you late night but after you fell asleep on my chest I didn't have the heart to wake you up again. By the way do you know you talk in your sleep, so cute**_

_**Anyways I didn't want to go through all your things to find your sleep wear so I just put you in my shirt. I hope you don't mind and I loved seeing you in my clothes.**_

_**Have a great day and I will call in the afternoon so I know I did not wake you.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Edward**_

_**Xoxoxo**_

_After reading his note a grand total of seven times I brought it to my chest and squealed as I rolled around my bed. I have the best boyfriend!_

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

**(The previous night)**

Sitting here in Bella's living room while she is comfortably asleep on my chest has single handedly become one of my most precious memories in my life. I have always been different and my life is nowhere near ordinary. I am always doing something, there is always business that needed attending to so I rarely have time to just sit and do nothing. This is why I really cherish the moment I am in right now. After giving me the most amazing blow job of my life and agreeing to be my girlfriend, Bella had fallen asleep on my chest. That was four hours ago now that she had fallen asleep and I am still yet to move. She looked so peaceful in her slumber; I couldn't resist stoking her hair lightly or her face with loving affection. It astounded me how relaxed she is around me considering that she knew what I was capable of doing and had done many times before.

The chill of winter was descending upon us as we lay together. I allowed my mind to wonder to how I picture my life to be with my new girlfriend. I pictured us together on fancy dinners, attending benefit galas and spoiling her with nothing but the best of everything. Christmas was fast approaching, for the first time in many years I was actually excited about the festive time of year. It gave me an excuse to spoil her even more; she was going to need a truck to transport the amount of gifts I was going to give my beauty. In the back of my head I made a mental note to make sure to spoil Alice a little bit as well, I was embracing having that little pixie back in my life.

I noticed Bella was starting to shiver so I decided it was time to relocate her to her warm bed. I scoped up her tiny body, being careful not to wake her up from her slumber, and carried her to her bedroom. I smiled as she snuggled her head into my chest as I walked to her room and placed her down on her bed. I realized my immediate problem when I looked down at her attire; it hardly seemed comfortable enough for sleeping. I took a quick glance around looking for something to dress her in and noticed that her room was surprisingly clean. There were no dirty clothes on the floor or papers spread across her desk, she truly was meant for me.

She had a big queen sized bed that had some old looking beige quilt set on it; I made another mental note to buy her a new one when I got the chance. There was also a big wooden chest on draws in the far corner that sat opposite her bed that looked far too big for the space it was currently occupying. Funnily enough there was also a big old fashioned tube T.V perched on top of the chest of the draws, but the power cord just hang limply because there is no power point. This made me chuckle at the silly girl that I now refer to as my girlfriend. After a few minutes of observing her living space I decided the best thing for me to do was dress her in my shirt, it was best for me and her because I really did not want to look through her things in the hunt for pajamas but I also did not want to leave her to sleep in her uncomfortable looking clothes she had on. It only took a few moments for me to take of my own shirt, take off Bella's clothes and put her in my own. As I put on my suit jacket to cover my torso I could not help but stare at her splayed out on her bed. She looked so damn hot in my clothes it was tempting to wake her up and go for round two. However when she rolled over on her stomach and stuck her ass up in the air in her sleep and mashed her face into her pillow I could not help but laugh at her. My heart filled with love for her and I no longer see her as hot, instead I see her as adorable. I tucked her tightly and secured her in her covers; I stroked her hair lightly and kissed her on the head before I left her room. I made sure every window and door in the place was locked before I made my way out into the December chill.

As I was making my way back to my car I retrieved my phone out of my pocket and turned it off silent setting. I then skimmed through the 18 text messages I got while I was with Bella tonight. I had 5 texts from my guns supplier in Cuba informing me that he had received some new models that I may be I interested in and to call him if I was. I would call and deal with him tomorrow because right now it was 1.46am and I was craving my bed. That was until I received a new text from Jasper.

**E- Found the rats the caused our rodent problem. Should I bug bomb them?-J**

Jasper has always been a bit on the paranoid side and prefers to text in code rather than just come out and say it like most of us others prefer to do. What this particular text was tell me was that he had found the guys that had attempted to kidnap Bella and wanted to know if he should kill them.

**J-How long have we had the rat problem.-E**

I was asking him how old they are.

**E- Feels like one of them has been around since dad's day. The other's are young.-J**

Translation: One of the guys is in his mid to late forties while the other two must be new to the game, I was guessing that they were in their twenties.

**J-Flush them out to sea, make sure you do this I don't want no leaks. I'll see you there.-E**

Translation: take them down to the warehouse, down by the wharf and I will deal with them there.

I knew Jasper works faster than anyone else I knew so I jumped in my car and started to head over to the warehouse. Then I remembered that I didn't have a shirt on, so I sent a quick text to Jasper.

**J-Can you bring me a spare shirt? –E.**

His response was almost instantaneous,

**E-Got a spare one in my car you can wear.-J**

With that little situation sorted I started to think about everything that had lead up to this moment, driving to the warehouse. When I thought about Bella after she was almost kidnapped, how she almost had a mental breakdown. I could still hear her strangled sobs float through her door to where I was standing in her stairwell. I remember her tear stained face and ghostly white skin as she emerged from her room that day. That day I promised myself that I would get revenge on the person who broke my girl that way, I would fuck them up something shocking!

I was on a bit of an orgasm induced high, well, that had well dissipated from my body by the time I reached the warehouse. My girl will be forever scarred by the event that these fuckers caused, so as I stepped out of my car and slammed my door closed I knew exactly what I wanted to do; cause as much pain as possible to the people that lay behind that door.

I opened the door to the warehouse the smell of stale water, dried blood and urine wafted into my face and hit me like a brick wall. The very smell of this place used to make me feel sick, today however, I am so driven and focused on what I am here to do that the smell does not even faze me. I see Jasper waiting in the distance, right next to the solid metal door which our captives are held behind.

"Jazz man, how are you?" I asked happily as I approached my brother.

"Good thanks Ed." He replied as he threw his blue shirt at me. While I was putting it on I gestured to his busted lip and raise my eyebrow, silently asking what happened.

"Old fuck had some fight in him, even after I gas bombed the fuck out of them. He clobbered me when I thought he was asleep." He chuckled as he tentatively touched his swollen lip.

"So what's their deal?" I sighed as I leant against the hallway wall.

"Their names are Glenn Dunstan, Tristan Styles and Sheldon Cooper. Glenn is the old prick who punched me, he is forty-four years old and has a rap sheet longer than both of us put together. With some of the shit that he has done though his life, this day has been a long time coming. Tristan and Sheldon are only nineteen, they are truly new to the scene. Besides some petty theft and drug trafficking, this is their first major crime, and boy they going to regret it." Jasper told me.

"Thanks for this, I know we don't really handle this sort of stuff directly anymore. This one is just too close to home for me to hand it off to someone else." I said as I patted his shoulder in thanks.

"That's alright, I actually enjoyed myself. I miss doing this sort of thing." He chuckled to himself. I just shook my head,

"God we are one fucked up family" I said with amusement in my voice, Jasper smiled. After one cleansing breath we both put our hard ass personas back in place before we entered the tiny room that held Glenn, Tristan and Sheldon.

They were all gagged and tied up to their chairs in a nice straight row; their muffled voices filled the room when they saw us enter. I was still undecided as to whether or not I was going to hurt Sheldon and Tristan, they are both young and impressionable, I wanted to have mercy on them. However when I then think of Bella and how much they upset her, I wanted to kill them with my bare hands. I knew that Glenn would have been the ring lead for this little group of fuck wits and because of this, poor Glenn was going to be in a world of pain very soon. Time to get down to business!

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled to them as I threw my suit jacket on a nearby spare chair. I glared them down as I rolled up the sleeves of my shirt. I could already see the fear in the two young one's eyes, Glenn actually looked at little bored. That infuriated me!

"Now, let's get to know each other…" My voice has taken on its menacing tone which only ever comes out when I am in business mode. I chuckle darkly before continuing on talking,

"My name is Edward Cullen as I am sure most of you already know, and I am going to tell you guys a little story. There is a woman that I care deeply for, she has the most purest of souls and the kindest of hearts. She had wronged no one in her life and yet for some strange reason, a group of assholes tried to kidnap and harm her. I do believe that you are the _mother fuckers_that tried to mess with her. Am I right?" I ranted at the end. I paced the floor in front of them as Jasper took a seat in the corner and watched.

I took Glenn's gag off and really took in his appearance. He really is a pathetic looking man, very skinny and wrinkled. His dark hair looked dirty, as did the grey sweat suit his was wearing. He disgusted me.

"We both know that I am correct. We also both know who you work for but for sake of the discussion let's just clarify this anyway. Who do you work for?" I asked Glenn.

"Fuck you!" He spat. Before he says another word I had my golden handgun cocked, loaded and shot him in the foot. Blood sprayed out across the floor as he grunted in pain. A list of profanities spewed from his mouth as he writhed round in pain. I waited a few minutes for him to calm down before I said again

"Now its best you do not lie to me again, I will not be so forgiving this time. WHO DO YOU WORK FOR?" I roared. I was met with silence. I cocked my gun again and aimed it Glenn's knee, still silence. I pulled the trigger. Blood sprayed the wall beside him as his knee cap was blow clean off his body. The only sound in the room now was his gasps of pain and the occasional swear word.

I turned my glare and focused it at Sheldon. He was a pale young fellow who you could tell did not belong in this crowd, his anger bird t-shirt screamed it. He looked to be fairly tale, had a round shaped head and mousey brown hair. A sheen of sweat is covering his entire face, I knew I could crack him. I turned my gun and point it straight at his dick. Suddenly the room was filled with his muffled screams. I ripped off the cloth that was gagging him; he started coughing as soon as it was off.

"I will say this one last time! WHO. DO. YOU. WO-" I was cut off by Sheldon screaming

"ARO! WE WORK FOR ARO VOLTORI!" He shouted.

"You shut the fuck up!" Glenn yelled at Sheldon. So I blew out his remaining knee cap and he screamed like a woman.

"There! I'll give you something to scream about!" I shouted at the wounded Glenn, his blood was fast becoming a puddle on the floor and I did not give two shits. I pulled up a chair and sat on it backwards in front of Sheldon. I trained my gun lazily at his heart.

"Tell me what you know?" I demanded. That was all I needed to say for Sheldon to spell the beans.

"All I know was that we were to kidnap this bird, -ummm…. ,I can't remember her name. Anyways, we were to take her to Aro because apparently she knew insider information. I'm not sure what he wanted with her! I promise that is all I know." he rambled. From the panic in his voice I could tell that he was telling the truth. He would have never had the skills to lies to me believably.

I turned to look, well more like glare down, the last member of the ugly three musketeers. Tristan had what you would can the typical gangster look going on. He had olive skin that was covered in botched tattoo's and hair that looked a lot like jaspers only dark brown. His baggy jeans and sweat shirt did nothing for the muscle body he had going on underneath and cheap chunky golden chains decorated his neck. Even thought his looks reflected a hardened adult, his expression and the look in his eye shows he is just a scared kid on the inside.

"And you, what do you know?" I asked as I ripped out his gag. He bowed his head as if he was too scared to look me in the eye.

"Nothing that has not already been said, me and Sheld got the same instructions." He mumbled into his clothes. I let the room fall silent for a while as I thought out my next move. I had Glenn who was practically bleeding to death and passed out in his chair, not that I really cared because he was never going to give me any information anyways and two scared kids who didn't know shit. Great. I stood up and paced around the room, frustrated with the situation I was in.

"Now boys I am going to do you a great kindness tonight." I told Sheldon and Tristan.

"I am going to let you go. However-" I let the word hang.

"You did harm my girl, who to me, is practically a part of my family. I do not stand for people fucking with my family! Now, maybe her goodness is rubbing off on me a little bit. I am letting you live, after all." Memories of Bella crying in fetal position came back to me, my blood began to boil in anger.

"However, it hasn't rubbed off on me that much." I chuckled sadistically as I fired. Four gun shots rang out as I shot Tristan in the shoulder and calve and Sheldon in the stomach and foot. I must be one sick bastard at heart because, somehow, their wails of pain calmed the rage I felt inside my chest.

"Now, you are to leave town and never show your faces again! You are not going to go back to Aro and tell him what happened, you are not going to go to the police. If I ever see your faces again after tonight, do you know what will happen?" I asked them in my most sinister voice.

"No." They gasped quietly in pain as three gun shots were fired. I had shot Glenn twice in the heart and once in the head. To intimidate them some more I crouched down in front of them and said in an eerie voice.

"And that was me being kind. If you ever _fuck_ with my family or friends again, your death will not be quick. I promise you, I will make as painful as I possibly can and I will draw it out for days! If you fuck with me again, it will be the last thing you will ever do, do I make myself clear?" I whispered.

They were both practically shacking by now and looked like they were about two minutes away from wetting themselves. They nodded in understanding as I stood up to leave.

"Good." Was all I said as Jasper and I walked out the room and closed the door behind us.

"Well, that was different. I expected we would have to be cleaning up three bodies, not one." Jasper said as we walked out.

"So did I Jazz, but if Bella ever found out I killed a kid…she would never forgive me. I know she would most likely never find out but it just would not sit right with me doing something that I know she would hate me for ". I said as an explanation. I then added on before Jasper could speak

"and besides, those two are not cut out to be in our world. They have just been miss lead."

"Hey, you don't have to explain anything to me. I would have done the same thing." Jasper said as he held up both his hands in mock surrender. We were now both at our cars so I gave Jasper another man hug and thanked him for all he had done for me tonight.

"No worries, I'll call the cleanup crew on my way home." He said as he started to get in his car.

"Hey Jazz?" I shouted at him as I started to get in my own car.

"What?" He yelled back.

"Get the cleanup crew to ruff the other two up a little bit more before releasing them, will you."

He let out a load billowing laugh before agreeing to do so.

**A/N: So what do you think of the new chapter? Once again, I apologize for it taking so long to get to you guys. Next chapter will have A LOT of Bella and Edward interaction, so please make sure to stay tuned.**

**Also, I am sorry for my lack of reply's to your reviews last chapter. I promise reply to every review of this chapter :)**

**And if you want more sooner, than REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Please**

**All my love,**

**xoxoxo**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello Pretty Readers, I just wanted to say a huge thank-you to all those who reviewed the last chapter, it is such a huge encouragement to know your work is appreciated. Thank-you also to those who have favorite/alerted this story and the biggest thank-you goes to my beta, Florrie Jade. She beta'ed this so super fast which is great because I can then get it to you even faster. Anyways, hope you like it.**

**Sorry for the fake update guys...reorganizing and fixing the story and it had to be done for it to read the way i want with a prologue. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

><p><em>Faith is taking the first step even when you don't see the whole staircase. <em>  
><em>-Martin Luther King, Jr.<em> 

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

It has been a typical winter in Seattle, cold and wet, though thankfully it has not snowed yet. Right now it is freezing temperatures outside, thankfully, Edward and I are cuddled up in a little café down the road from my place and not out braving the weather.

"Its night's like tonight that I feel really guilty for ever bitching about my life." I admitted to Edward as I sipped my hot chocolate. We are currently sitting in a little booth at the back of the café, I snuggled closed into Edwards side, who was sitting next to me.

"Why do you say that?" Edward murmured into my hair, giving me goose bumps.

"Well, it's going to reach like two degree's tonight and pouring down rain. Imagine what it must be like for all those homeless people out there, freezing and cold. It just makes all my problems just seem like petty shit in comparison." I said as I gazed out the window, thinking of all those poor people who struggle each and every day just to stay alive.

"I know and it is upsetting to think about, but they have people and organizations dedicated to helping them. You're so kind and considerate, not many other people would even think about those things. You have a heart of gold Miss Swan, and your problems are not petty crap, at least not to me." Edward whispered to me. I let my mind wander off to all the horribleness of the world, which I rarely let myself think about, it just looms over me too much. I looked up into Edwards sparkling green eyes, with his strong arms wrapped around my waist and caring eye's looking down at me at least I knew I was safe for the winter. I smiled and pecked him on the lips. Edward kissed me back and then smiled down at me and began to play with my hair.

"So, on a lighter note, did I tell you I brought you a new car?" Edward said in a completely normal voice, as if he were talking about coffee, not that he just offered me a new car. My mind was spinning.

"W-what?" I said as I withdrew myself from his arms and turn to look at him with a bewildered look on my face.

"Yeah, I brought you a new car. Look!" He exclaimed excitedly as he shoved his phone in my face that had a photo of a sleek white car on it. I could barely look at the picture, I suddenly felt bombarded and strangely betrayed.

"What the fuck! Edward!" I half shouted at him, I swear, I would have lost my shit at him if we had not been in such a public place.

"Fuck!..i knew I should have got it in the black." He muttered under his breath.

"I don't give a fuck about the colour!" I yelled loudly at him, I noticed a few other heads in the café turned to look at me, but to be quite frank, I didn't give a fuck. I knew I was acting like an ungrateful bitch but, to me, it just showed that he really did not know me at all. I hated when people spent unnecessary money on me, all it really did, was make me feel like I am in debt to someone.

"How could you not discuss this with me first? I thought we were a team now?" I asked quietly, showing that I was in fact hurt by his action. I waited for him to say something, to explain just what was running through his head. However, when he didn't say anything after a few minutes, I gave up on waiting.

"You can't buy my love, Edward." I said with conviction as I hoisted my bag over my shoulder and walked outside into the cold. I reached the street corner when I heard Edward shouting out my name behind me.

"BELLA! Bella, wait!" He yelled out to me as he ran over to me. I crossed my arms over my chest as I waited for him to reach me. When he did, he was a little out of breath and very concerned.

"I was not trying to buy your love, Bella. I want to earn your love, prove to you that you are the girl for me. The car, it is a special car, one of a kind-"

"Great! So that means more money spent!" I cut him off as I ranted. He gave me his 'will you just shut the fuck up look', before continuing to say

"I brought the car for you, so I could include you more as part of my life. The car is for you to learn how to race in…" a big goofy smile broke out on my face. It had been a couple of days since we had had our conversation and I was starting to think Edward had forgotten all about it, or had changed his mind. As much as I was uncomfortable with the amount of money he had spent on me, I was happy that he was including me more in his life. Edward was still rambling about how he got the car at such a good price, that it was practically a steal and that if I didn't like it that much that he could return it, when I cut him off again. This time by kissing him deeply on the lips, my tongue invading his lips. My hands found their way up into his hair as I tugged on his bronze locks, bringing him even closer to me as his hands found my hips, dragging me as close as physically possible to him. When we broke apart, eventually, I became wrapped up in his arms, snuggling deeply into the comfort he proved me. He rested his forehead on mine, his eyes gazing deeply on mine, I felt filled with love and tenderness.

"I'm sorry I reacted badly, love. I'm just not good with people spending money on me, but I promise that I love your thoughtful gift." I whispered to him as I pecked his lips a few time.

"Well, I am never going to stop spoiling you and treating you like the princess that you are, so you are just going to have to get over that aversion. I always want you with me, race night included, but you know that I am uncomfortable with ever putting you in harm's way. So I brought you this special car, it's practically indestructible, so I know you will be safe. It will put me slightly more at easy, not much, but slightly." He said with a smirk.

After kissing and hugging for a little while longer, I was practically vibrating with excitement of getting behind the wheel of my new race car. Edward promised me that tomorrow we could begin my lessons as it was not forecast to rain. He then laughed at me as I did my happy dance on the street.

"Brake, Brake! BRAKE!" Edward screamed from the passage seat while pressing his foot on the imaginary brake.

"Edward, it's a straight road and I'm only going 80 km/h. We go faster than this on the freeway, you loser!" I snapped at him. Many people have told me in my life that I have the patience of a saint, but right now in my car racing lessons, Edward was testing it badly.

"Bella, I told you that I didn't think this was a good idea to begin with. I don't like not being in control." He confessed. He was continuously clenching and unclenching his hands, I could tell that he was freaking out inside more than he was letting on. This was not going as well as I thought it would. I was not having fun at all and I defiantly did not feel the rush that I craved. In fact I felt smothered; I pulled over on the side on the road and slowly came to a stop. I had had enough.

"What was the point of buying me an indestructible car, when you were going to be like this anyways." I said as I gestured to his panicked form.

"I know, I know! I thought the car would make this easier for me but I guess that didn't really pan out." Edwards groaned as he rubbed his face with frustration. I could practically feel the tension rolling off him, I actually felt a little sorry for him. He was trying so hard to make me happy, even if it put him out of his comfort zone, which this was clearly doing.

"Look, it doesn't matter anymore. I've had enough for today anyway. I've got Rose coming over for a sleep over tonight with Alice and I, I should go home and clean up the place." I said in a kind voice. I reached over and gently rubbed his thigh, trying to calm him down. To show that even though I may be frustrated at him right now, that I still really appreciated what he had done for me and that I still care for him deeply. He picked up my had from his thigh and brought it up to his lips,

"OK, let's get you home baby." He said softly into my hand.

Today was a setback for me in my driving lessons, but it was a big leap forward for Edward and I. We managed to accept our differences, make compromises with each other and work out a way for us to both be happy. This was a sensitive issue for us but at the moment, these small steps were all good, because they were at least small steps in the right direction.

When we pulled up out the front of my apartment, I could tell that Edward was feeling guilty for my failed lesson. So before he could even get a word out, I had parked the car and flung myself at him. I straddled his lap and simply mauled him. After a very intense make out session, I opened his car door and stepped one foot out.

"We are perfect, don't stress about a thing because everything will figure itself out." I told him, I pecked him two more times on the lips before making my way inside, but not without first waving Edward goodbye. I had only made it up my first flight of stairs when my phone chimed that I had a message.

**B- Did you know that I have a perfect girlfriend? She is so fucking great I can't help but smile –E**

I started to type out my reply when my phone chimed again.

**B- Don't forget to lock your doors and windows once you are inside- E**

I giggled at his cuteness and then replied quickly to him,

**E- Wow she must be pretty great if she is perfect! Nahhh I thinking I am going to leave them all wide open, I want to take a walk on the wild side lol!-B**

I walked up the remaining flight of stairs and opened my door, when I heard my phone chime again.

**B- Apparently my girlfriend thinks she is a comedian…it's not funny! OK, maybe it was a little funny :) but all jokes aside, lock up like a prison would! I hope you have a fun at your girl's night. –E xo**

My heart pumped a little faster when I saw the kiss and hug at the end of his message, I swear this man makes me giddy. I made sure all the doors and windows were locked before I replied to him,

**E- Don't worry, Fort Knox is already secured :) I will have fun, I hope you have a great night too, boyfriend ;) – B xo**

Alice got home about an hour after me and helped me clean the apartment up before Rosalie came over. When seven o'clock rolled around we had the apartment sparkling clean and pizza on the bench, ready for dinner. Rosalie arrived shortly after the pizza did and we all dug in on our feast.

Rosalie and I had gotten quite close after meeting at her car repair shop. We constantly text each other funny jokes and tweet each other like mad bitches. Alice had also added Rose on Twitter, so even though this is their first official time meeting, they acted like old friends. Rosalie was a great addition to our little group, she took to us like a duck takes to water. We had finished dinner a while ago and were now sitting on the sofa's watching 'Bad Boys 2' while drinking bottle after bottle of wine.

"I swear to god, I would bang the shit out of Will Smith if I ever got the chance." Rose announced loudly to the group.

"_Really_, with those big lips and ears?", Alice slurred out rather rudely. Rose didn't seem to mind thought as she laughed it off and said

"Fuck yeah, I would! I swear he gets even better with age. I would even fuck Martin Lawrence, he could give me a laugh while he gave me an orgasm." We all cackled with laughter and rolled our drunken asses around on the couches.

"Would you even fuck him with his 'big fat momma' suit on?" I asked with laughter in my voice.

"No, the fatness doesn't bother me but I don't fuck any women. I'm not a lesbian!" she yelled in the drunken state before another round of laughter started. We all settled down for a while when Rosalie asked

"If you wouldn't fuck Will Smith, then who would be your celebrity pass?".

"Johnny Depp!" Alice screamed the second the question was asked.

"_Really_, the dirty pirate?" I asked with amusement in my voice, Rose scrunched up her nose at Alice too.

"Do. . Johnny. Depp! He is a dream boat, you girl's just don't have good tastes! And beside's you haven't said who you would do yet, miss high and mighty!" Alice said sarcastically to me. I thought about it for a moment before saying

"Robert Pattison." We all let out a low moan at the thought of him.

"He is one tasty dish" Alice said, Rosalie and I just nodded our heads agreeing. We quieted down as the movie started to get more interesting, bullet's and car's were flying everywhere. A high speed car chase broke out, as we watched the car on screen maneuver with grace at high speeds; I let out a wishful sigh. Alice took one look at me and knew why I was getting emotional, I had already told her what a fail the driving lesson had been.

"Don't worry Bella, Edward just need's some time to adjust to the idea. " Alice comforted me.

"I know, I just wish I was able to do that." I gestured to the screen. I was looking longingly at the screen when Rose decided to speak up.

"I could teach you" she said very blaze'.

"REALLY!" I shouted, as I just about leap of the couch.

"Yeah, I've known how to race and drift since I was sixteen. My brother, Tony, had taught me before he died. I could teach you, if you would like?" She asked.

"I would like! I WOULD LIKE!" I screeched as my ass bounced up and down on the couch, then a thoughthit me.

"Actually, Edward would never let me…" I whispered sadly, Rose's brilliant idea was now shot to shit.

"You could just not tell him" Rose said all nonchalant, as she finished off her glass of wine.

"I COULD just not tell him!" I squealed as I did my happy dance on the couch.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please leave a review so I know what you think and if you are liking the story or not? Or if you have a favorite line? Anyways, hope you all are well and safe.**

**All My Love,**

**xoxoxoxo**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey Everyone, So here is the new chapter….i made it extra long so I hope you like it! I want to thank everyone who has favorited/followed this story, and I would especially love to thank everyone who reviewed! It honestly means the world to me and I love getting your feedback and encouragement. **

**Once again a big thanks to my beta, Florrie Jade, my star! **

**Also: LEMON WARNING, in you don't like lemons please skip the end of this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

* * *

><p><em>Affection is responsible for nine-tenths of whatever solid and durable happiness there is in our lives. <em>  
><em>-C. S. Lewis<em>

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"See, you just got to use the handbrake to control it." Rose calmly told me as we gracefully drifted around the corner of the deserted road we were on. She pushed her foot to the floor as we accelerated out of the turn, both of us high on the adrenalin pumping through our veins, the wind blowing in our hair making us feel full of life. It's fucking amazing!

This was the first of Rose's lessons and so far it was a much more pleasurable experience than it was with Edward. Rose being the little genius that she is, managed to disable the cars tracker and intercom system, so Edward wouldn't know what we are doing. That was a relaxing thought because I know he would be far from happy about me doing this. It's not that I wanted to keep this a secret from him; I just know he will over-react and I would be crushed. For now it's best for him just not to know.

I was riding shot-gun for the beginning, while Rose showed me exactly how it was done. So far I think I was picking it up relatively well. A few things would be fighting all my natural instincts, like the fact that you have to accelerate while going into a turn, then brake, before accelerating out of it. A big part of me wants to just run and hide, give up already and stay in my sheltered life, where I feel safe. Thankfully my snarky sub-conscious would come out just when I need her and tells my pussy side to go put on her big girl panties and man up, Bella Swan is no quitter!

After a while of demonstrating Rose pulls over and tells me it's time for me to give it a go. I could feel the butterflies building in my stomach as I adjusted my seat for my short stumpy legs, and the adjusted my mirrors to be extra safe. It was then that I was thankful that Edward made this car practically indestructible; at least I knew I would not be killing us both off. How tragic would that be, especially considering tonight was Edwards and I double date night with Emmett and Rose, we were all very excited for it.

As I turned the key in the ignition and felt the car purr to life, all I could think of was ' accelerate, turn steering wheel, brake, use hand break, turn steering wheel straight, accelerate out.' I repeated it over and over in my head, like it was my mantra.

"It's going to be OK Bella, just take a big deep breath and take your time. It's fine if you make a mistake out here; there is nothing to crash into." Rose calmed me as she gently stroked my hand, which was resting on the gear stick. She was right, the road was winding around some grassy hills but there were no trees or rocks near the road that was at risk of being hit by me. That's calmed my racing heart just a little bit.

"Come on Bella, it's now or never. GO!" Rose said, giving me the push I need. Without thinking about it too much, I went for it. I slammed my foot down on the gas, making the car do a slight burn out as the car launched its self down the road. _Fuck_, this car is powerful. I could hear the engine beginning to struggle, I stepping on the clutch and pushed the car into second gear. Before I could even comprehend what was happening, I was in fifth gear and flying towards the upcoming turn.

"Come on Bella! Go,Go,_GO_!" Rose shouted in encouragement, making me push my foot to floor, flooring it. I hit the turn going 95km/h; I quickly turned the steering wheel, causing the back of my car to flick out as I slammed on the brakes. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins as I caused the car to gracefully drift around the corner. I felt giddy with excitement and a feeling of accomplishment flooded over me, I no longer needed to doubt myself and my abilities. I now know that I can do this, and relatively well at that. We were going so fast around the corner that it was hard to stay in the centre of my seat, the force was making me want to lean into my door. Rose screamed and laughing as her hair was whipping around in her face because of her open window. We were both feeling such a rush that soon we were both cackling with laughter. The corner came to an end, so I straightened my steering wheel, released my foot of the brake and gradually pushed on the gas. I over corrected a little bit, causing us to fish tale slightly but that was nothing I could not control and once I did we were quickly flying down another straight part of road.

"You're a natural, and a pro at that!" Rose told me with big smile on her face, I could tell she was proud of me.

"I _did it_!" I squealed happily as I drummed my hands on the steering wheel, needed to release some of the pent up energy building inside of me.

"I know, just keep going and enjoy yourself. You really do not need my instruction." Rose said as she turned on the radio and plugged in her iPod. We spent the next hour speeding around the corners, laughing and rapping to Eminem.

* * *

><p><strong>B- You two almost here?- E<strong>

"Come on Rose, we need to _go_!" I shouted to Rose, who has been occupying my bathroom for the last two hours getting ready for our double date.

"Ok, OK!" she shouted back as she immerged wearing a tight black halter dress with matching strappy heels. Her hair had been beautifully curled into big bouncy curls and she had done her make-up with some dark intense smoldering eyes. She looked so stunning, I suddenly felt very plain just standing next to her. I tugged on my navy dress nervously; Edward will probably take one look at her and be reminded of the type of girl he should be with, not plain old Bella Swan.

Thankfully I didn't have time to dwell on my lack of beauty, Edward had already text me three times so we really needed to leave. I quickly told Alice goodbye before Rose and I left to hail a cab. Once we were in the cab my phone chimed, signaling a text message.

**B- you haven't replied. Are you on your way?-E**

**E- Sorry, we are on our way now. Just in the cab Be there in 10 minutes-B**

After quickly sending my reply I reached into my little silver bag, that Alice had insisted that I use, and got out my lip gloss. Hoping that maybe it would give me a small confidence boost while seating next to Rose, who seemed to be nervously rambling. I fixed my lip gloss and fluffed my hair, which I decided to straighten for the special occasion, when my phone chimed again.

"BELLA!" Rose suddenly shouted at me.

"What?" I said with a hint of annoyance. However, when I looked at her I saw that she was looking at me like she was expecting an answer. She was rubbing her hands together and her eye's showed her nerves. I felt horrible for ignoring my friend, who even though is five times more beautiful than me, still needed my comfort. After all she had done for me, fixed my car, befriended me and taught me to drive, I had let her down the one time she needed something back. My phone chimed again in my lap but I ignored it. I took Rose's hand in my own and rubbed my thumb over the back of her hand.

"I'm so sorry Rose, I should have been listen more attentively to you. You do not need to worry about anything, Emmett jumped at the chance to date you. I have an inside source that tells me that he has been waiting for this date for a long time. You are beautiful, charming, funny, intelligent and a sweet woman. So chin up and just be yourself, Emmett will love you." I told her with as much conviction as I could possibly manage, because I truly believed what I saying.

"Thank-you, I needed that." She said with a warm smile, I was happy I had calmed her down a little bit. My phone chimed again, wanting my attention.

**B- U took a cab? Y did u not drive? I don't like this!-E**

**B- Y aren't U answering me? R u ok?-E**

**BELLA? ANSWER ME NOW OR SO HELP ME GOD!-E **

Fuck! His loosing it. I quickly replied before he lost his shit and came looking for me.

**E- honey, cool your jet's I'm fine! Was just talking to Rose pulling up front now-B**

By the time I had finished typing and sending my message we were pulling up the front of the Italian restaurant, La Camre', where we were meeting the boys.

"That's nine dollar's ladies?" the Mexican cab driver told us as he parked the car next to the curb. I was just about to pull out my money from my purse when the passage door was opened and Edward appeared.

"Here you go, keep the change." Edward said as he threw a twenty at the cab driver. I had only just had time to say thank-you to the driver before Edward had opened my door and was yanking me roughly into his arms.

"Well, hel-" I began to talk when Edward cut me off with his lips. He kiss was rough and possessive, as were his hands which currently had a death grip on my hips. He pulled me towards him until we were standing chest to chest as his tongue invaded my mouth. I moaned, enjoying myself, until I heard someone clearing their throat. I gently pulled myself away, much to Edward's protest, and looked at Rose who had her eyebrows raised at me.

I was uncomfortable with the attention I was getting; my eyes meet the pavement as I suggested we go inside. Emmett and Rose laughed at my embarrassment before leading the charge inside. I went to follow them but was stopped by Edward's hand on my waist. He brought me in for a hug, wrapping his arms around me and shielding me with his body. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he kissed my head; he was holding me so tightly I began to think that something was wrong.

"Is everything OK?" I whispered into his chest, my voice was muffled by the lapels of his charcoal suit. He exhaled loudly.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I was just worried about you."

"Why where you worried? I was only 10 minutes" I asked as he kissed my head.

"I know, I just don't like the idea of trusting someone else with your life. You did not know who that taxi driver was? He could have been a rapist or an axe murder or something." He said.

"Like a mobster?" I whispered to him with my eyebrows raised and a big cheesy smile on my face so he could tell I was joking.

"Hahaha very funny." He murmured dead pan but I could tell he liked my joke, his lips were twitching at the sides as he fought his smile.

"Let's just go have some dinner" Edward told me as he pecked me on the lips, he then patted me on the ass, signaling that he wanted to go inside. I kissed him one last time on the neck and then walked inside.

The restaurant was a very fancy place, I was glad I dressed up for once as the usher showed us to our seats with Emmett and Rose.

"Finally! I'm starving." Emmett said as Edward pulled me out my seat for me.

"We had shit to take care of" Edward announced as if that was an excuse. I just smiled at them both. Edward sat down too and asked me what I felt like eating. I opened my menu, trying to decide what I felt like. I finally decided on the pasta dish I wanted, however when I looked at the price, I gasped loudly. Edward dropped his conversation with Emmett mid sentence to give me all his attention.

"What? What's wrong?" Edward asked me as he subtly dragged my seat closer to his own and put his hand on my thigh. My cheeks burned with embarrassment.

I ducked my head slightly into his shoulder; I swear my face probably looked like a tomato by now.

"Ummm it costs a hundred and twenty dollars here for a meal..." I muttered hoping that none of the surrounding patrons could not hear me.

"and?" Edward looked at me to expectantly to continue.

"_and_?..." I said, looking at him like he was crazy.

"I don't even have a job at the moment, I can't afford this." I whispered as I bowed my head, I was a proud person, so it was killing me to say this. Edward guffed,

"What makes you think that I will be letting you pay?" Edward asked, almost like he was appalled that I would even think such a thought.

"Edward, I can't let you do this for me. It's too much. And besides I am just as happy to have a six dollar McDonald's meal." This made Edward laugh.

"Really baby, it's nothing. I'm allowed to spoil my princess if I want too, now let's order." Edward said as he kissed me quickly and then signaled to the waiter that we were ready to order. The male waiter made his way over to us. He appeared to be around Emmett's age, he was American and had a swagger to his walk. He just screamed that he thought he was God's gift, surprising since I didn't think he was attractive at all.

"Hello, my name is Tom and I am your server tonight. How can I service you?" He said as he looked up from his note pad which he was writing on. He glanced around the table, lingering on Rosalie for a while before locking eyes on me. Emmett began placing his order, Tom wrote it down but his eyes did not leave me, or my chest rather, which was pretty out there in the dress I was wearing. I started to squirm, feeling uncomfortable. Rose caught wind of what was going on and smiled at me, she mouthed 'don't worry about it' to me. I just smiled back at her; I thought everything was going to be fine and no one would notice when Edward started to act up.

"Leave" he growled at the waiter as he stared intently at the table, trying to calm himself.

"Excuse me?" Tom asked bewildered as his eyes finally met Edwards.

"_Leave_. Or so help me _god_, I will not be held responsible for my action." Edward told him, his jaw clenched tight and his knuckles were white. I reached over to grab his hand, stroking it to try and relax him. It worked only slightly.

"I'm confused-" Tom started to say when Edward stood up to speak, his chair making a loud noise.

"You listen to me and you listen up good. You are treading on wafer thin ice already, so stop pushing it and just fuck off! I will be speaking to your manager shortly and just before you leave, if I catch you staring at any part on my girlfriend again, I guarantee you will never _see_ again." Edward threatened at him as he pointed at Tom's chest, his eye's looked feral I was honestly surprised he didn't just whip out his gun and end it all now.

The waiter's quickly scampered off after Edward's threat, I guess his need for self preservation final kicked in and he headed for the hills. Edward then stormed off to where, I am assuming, he was yelling at the restaurant manager. I glanced over at Emmett and Rose who were now engaged in their own conversation, for which I was glad as I was not sure what to say about the current situation. A few moments later Edward returned, clearly still irritated. He sat back down in his seat and then dragged mine until we were shoulder to shoulder. He then draped his arm possessively over my shoulder and brought me even closer to him. I could tell he was still angry; I placed my hand on his thigh and stroked his leg gently. However it was not until a middle aged woman waitress came over did he truly relax.

After our meals came Edward had gone back to normal. It was nice to see how he reacted with his brother and Rose, who he clearly thought of highly. I was happy to see that Emmett and Rose were getting along swimmingly. They both talked about their love for car and their hatred for politicians, they both thought they were all full of themselves.

After we had finished our desserts and the guys had paid the bill it was time to leave. Emmett had already offered to walk Rose home, who only lived a few blocks away, while Edward had invited me over to his house for the first time.

"I don't have any pajama's or anything with me" I pouted because I really did wanted to go to his house.

"Well then we will just have to make a quick stop off at your place then won't we?" he said as he wrapped his arm around me, outside the restaurant. We said quickly said our good-bye's to Emmett and Rose, who seemed quite happy to have some alone time, and we parted ways.

* * *

><p>After quickly stopping off at my place we were on our way to Edward's. It was a lovely relaxing drive, very quite but that was ok with me. I enjoyed the silence. When we pulled up to a huge ass tower and started to pull into an underground car park I was very confused.<p>

"Edward, I thought we were going to your place?" I asked as I looked out my window, trying to take everything in. Edward chuckled under his breath, saying

"This is where I live".

"WHAT?" I shouted, as I slapped my hands on the seat beside me in shock.

"This is where I live, my brother's and I occupy the three penthouses." Edward said as he pulled into his car parking spot and parked the car.

"The penthouses?" I said with raised eyebrows, this was all a lot to absorb. I mean I knew Edward was filthy rich but fuck, this was a whole new level of rich! Edward was leading me towards the elevator when he decided to drop the bomb on me that he actually owned the whole building. I was shocked into silence. It took about two minutes in the elevator, and after Edward put in a special password and scanned his eye, the door opened.

Edwards place was simply amazing. It was simple and clean but looked very expensive, my steps slowed as I tried to take it all in. The elevator had opened up into his massive living room which had hard wood floors, two large cream leather couches, a huge TV and a real fire place. To the left I could see a very modern looking kitchen that looked like it would impress even Gordon Ramsey. Edward gave me the grand tour, which included wonderful dining room, a huge home theater, a hot tub and pool on the roof. There was also three guest bedrooms, five and a half bathrooms and of course the master suite.

After seeing the entire apartment, we were brought to his bedroom which just screamed 'Edward'. There was a big cherry wood four post bed, two matching bedside tables, a small desk, a love couch and an ensuite with a bath and all. It was all just stunning and it all reflected Edward.

"So what do you think?" He says almost nervously from behind me, with his hands on my waist and his head on my shoulder.

"It's amazing, Edward. Really, you should be proud." I told him as I rest my hands on his own. I then turned around to look at him properly, he look so cute. He brought me into his arms once again, drawing me closer to his chest. This was when I was happiest and most relax, in his arms, breathing in his woody sent and just being with him.

"I'm sorry I made a scene at dinner…" He murmured into my hair as he smelt it, he always says that he loves how I smell.

"It's OK, I understand. I like that you are protective of me, It shows me that you care." I told him as I snuggled my head deeper into his chest, my favorite place to be.

"I beyond care, Bella. You are my everything, I don't know what I would do without you. When I notice that fucker was leering at you, I tried to control myself, I really did, but he was just looking for way to long." He bent down and tilted my head up to kiss him. His lips were mashed forceful to mine as he picked me up from behind my knees and dropped me gently onto his huge brown bed. He looked down at me, splayed out on his bed and said

" Only I should be looking at you like that, because I'm the lucky barstard that gets to say you are mine". With that, I grabbed the back of his head and brought his head down to mine, making him kiss me. My hands made their way into his hair, as I grabbed onto his silky locks and my tongue was practically down his throat, I was kissing him with that much passion.

After a while of heated kissing my hands made their way down to his shirt as I started to undo the buttons, thankfully, he had already removes his jacket earlier. When Edward realized what I was doing he put his hand on mine, stopping me.

"Baby, we don't having to do anything tonight, that's not why I brought you here." He said as he looked lovingly in my eyes and stroking the hair off my face.

"Don't worry Edward, trust me, I want to." I whispered as I brought his lips back down to mine. It didn't take me long to get his shirt off him and be reacquainted with the chiseled chest I had meet just a few week before. God, he was_ ripped_!

Edward was my kissing my neck, making me moan as his hands explored my legs and waist teasingly. I felt my heart start to beat faster and my lady pasts start to throb, I swear I had never wanted anyone more in my life. Edward shifted a little bit so he was now directly on top of me, with his elbows either side of my head. He was getting me very worked up as he sucked on my neck as squeezed my thighs with his giant hands, I felt like I was in paradise. That was until Edward thrust his covered cock into me, his very _hard_ covered cock.

"Ohh, fuck!" I let out a breathy moan, the things thing man was doing to me was making go crazy. I wanted him, and I wanted him now! I tried to take off his suit pants, but as soon as I got the button undone, Edward stopped me.

"This time it's about you, baby" he said huskily to me, as he hovered over me. He kissed me again deeply as I felt his hand go to the zipper at the side of my dress; I tell you what I have never been so keen to get out of my clothes in my life! I helped him take it off as I lifted my ass off the mattress, he brought the dress down to my feet. My dress hit the floor and I was left in nothing but my blue and black lace playboy bra and black thong.

"Fuck me!" Edward said as he let out a ragged breath, he looked as if he wanted to eat me alive as he practically dived on top of me, kissing me hungrily. His hands were everywhere, running down my legs, squeezing my tit's, palming my ass and I loved every minute of it.

"Bella…Fuck! You are exquisite…" he breathed in my ear as his hands played with the edges of my thong, silently asking permission. I gave him a slight nod and before I knew what was happening, he had ripped them off.

"Edward!" I gasped in surprise, feeling a slight tingle where they had been ripped.

"I'll buy you a new pair, fuck, I'll buy you twenty new pairs!" he said as he sat back on him knee's. I didn't realize until I looked up into his eyes, that he was staring intently at my pussy. Breathing deeply and just devowering my pussy with his eyes, I began to feel self conscious and moved my leg to subtly conceal his view.

"Don't you dare!..." He growled at me as he took both my thighs and forced them apart, laying in between them.

"Your beautiful, Bella. Everywhere. I'm so fucking lucky to have you as my own." He said as he covered my neck and chest with kisses. With remarkable speed he reached behind me and undid my bra, it quickly met my other clothes on the floor as I was now naked on his bed. Normally, I would feel uncomfortable lying so vulnerable on his bed, with no coverage. But with Edward, I have never felt more comfortable in my whole life. He makes me be the person that I want to be, a confident version of Bella.

"Is this OK?" Edward asked as his right hand drifted down lower on my stomach. I nodded, biting my bottom lip with excitement; I could not believe that Edward and I were finally taking that next step in our relationship. I was thrilled and very glad that I got waxed just a few days earlier. I felt Edward hand dip lower and then a few seconds later I felt his thumb graze my clit. I gasped and involuntarily lifted my hips of the bed, wanting more friction. He did this a few more times, making me crazy with need.

"Ohhh, more Edward. I _need _more!" I moaned.

"More baby? Want do you want?" He asked as he rubbed a bit more forceful on my clit, he was driving me crazy!

"Fuck..I..I..ohhh, just please. Edward!" I moaned as I thrust my hips up at him. His then moved his finger slowly, up and down my slit. Then he leaned down a whispered in my ear,

"Do you want this?" he asked as he quickly thrust his finger inside me.

"Jesus _Christ_!" I yelped, feeling his finger invade me.

"Fuck, baby, you are so tight!" Edward growled as he sat back on his knees, watching his finger slowly fuck me. I gasped and moaned loving the way Edward was making me feel. When he entered a second finger I really thought that I was going to lose it.

"Ohhh god, Edward. I want more, please give me more!" I pleaded with him as he thrust his fingers in and out of at a wonderful pace.

"and what do you want Bella?" He asked, looking me in the eye. We both knew what I wanted.

"YOU!" I all but screamed when he rammed his fingers into me a bit deeper. I was just about to fall of the deep end when Edward removed his fingers from me, I groaned in frustration, that was until I saw that Edward was taking off his pants.

"Are you sure you want this?..." He asked softly as he laid on top of me.

"It is still OK for you to say no." I kissed him deeply, because right now he was making me feel more loved than I ever had before. He was my perfect boyfriend who would give me the world if I asked, but right now I only wanted him. I wanted to feel the physical connection I craved.

"I've never been more sure" I told him once we stopped kissing. He was gently rubbing his cock against me, making me feel all kinds of pleasure and making his cock thoroughly wet with my juices, which were practically gushing out of me he had gotten me that worked up.

"Are we protected?" He asked as I felt him line himself up with me.

"Yeah, we are. Just go slow…it's been a while" I told him as I stroked his hair, making him mule.

"I would never hurt you, Bella." He told me and then he kissed me deeply. I moaned into the kiss when I felt the head of his cock enter me. Fuck he was a big boy!

"Shit, Baby. You're like a vice grip!" Edward groaned as he worked his cock into me, it was a tight fit.

"Ohhh, it's not my fault your dick is so big!" I moaned back at him, trying to enjoy myself as he was stretching me to impossible limits. It was stinging for a while, I pondered telling Edward to stop, that it hurt, but then he squeezed my right nipple as he sucked on my neck. That changed everything as I could practically feel the wetness gush out of me and surround him.

"Ohhh, fuck! There we go!" Edward shouted as he started to thrust deeper and deeper into me, going harder and faster every time. Every time he would thrust into me Edward would groan and I would let out a breathy 'fuck'. That was until Edward did a particularly hard thrust, going places that I never knew existed but fuck did it feel good.

"Ohhh god! Right there Edward!" I shouted as I dug my nails into his back in pleasure.

"Right there, baby! Is that the spot?" He yelled out, hitting my spot every time. I looked up at him, seeing him glistening with sweat and looking intently at my face, his eyes filled with love and admiration.

"yes, Yes,YES! Ohh god! I'm gonna cum!" I screamed as I could feel me reaching my peek.

"Baby, you have no idea how perfect you are. God, you look so fucking hot right now under me, FUCK! Just take it!" he moaned in my ear. He then started thrusting faster,

"I'm gonna cum baby, fuck! Come Bella, CUM!" he shouted at me and my body follow suit. I came hard than I ever had in my life.

"EDWARD!" I screamed as I came all over his cock, thankfully he came a few seconds after me, filling me with his cum.

I was gasping under him as he did a few last lazy thrust, before pulling out of me. He rolled over to his side and pulled me with him, onto his chest. After a few moments of just holding each other he decided to break the silence.

"Was that ok? I didn't hurt you, did I baby?" he asked me, looking deep in my eyes.

"That was perfect, I loved it!" I told him with conviction. I told him I had to go clean myself up and after that we lied in bed together, just hugging and kissing until we feel asleep. Right before I drifted off into unconsciousness I heard Edward whisper to me

"You're perfect to me".

**A/N: Thank-you for reading lovelies, I hope I impressed you. This was personally one of my favorite chapters, did you love it too?**

**Please, leave me a review so I know what you think! I love and cherish every single review mi get **

**Hope you are well.**

**All My Love,**

**xoxoxoxox**


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: Hey Everyone,**

**I am so sorry that this took me so long to write and post. Real life has been crazy with all the reports and assignments for uni and then working two jobs as well has just been killing me. I would firstly Florrie Jade, she is an amazing beta and woman, I really appreciate her efforts. **

**Also I would love to thank everyone who has favorited, alerted, tweeted and reviewed this story. It really means the world to me and I will never stop thanking you. FanFiction is being a little bitch and not letting me reply to your reviews for some reason, so hopefully that issue will be fixed soon and I can share some love back. **

**Now on with the story…..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

><p><em>It's all about quality of life and finding a happy balance between work and friends and family.<em>_  
><em>_**- Philip Green**_

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV:<strong>

_And maybe it's time to change  
>And leave it all behind<br>I've never been one to walk alone  
>I've always been scared to try<br>So why does it feel so wrong  
>To reach for something more<br>To wanna live a better life  
>What am I waiting for?<em>

I was awoken from my deep slumber and was far from impressed, I hate Mondays. I groaned loudly before I rolled over to whack at my alarm clock, it was simply too loud for this early in the morning. I slumped over on to my stomach and cracked open my tired, sleep filled eyes, the numbers 7.20am flashed mockingly at me. Did I mention I hate Monday's?

Just as I was thinking about how much I hated my life at moment, a pair of big warm hands found my slender waist, pulling me across the bed. A smile came to my face as Edward pulled my naked body flushed against him own; he nuzzled his face into my neck, gently and passionately kissing my neck and shoulder.

"Good morning boyfriend" I said with a big cheesy smile, I loved that I could call him my boyfriend, it brought a smile to my face every time I said it. Edward let out a long yawn. I giggled because he reminded me of a lion yawning; his mouth was that big, before he greeted me good morning too.

"Are you sure you have to go to school today, I'm sure I can think of a way to keep us busy all day" Edward murmured as he wiggled his eyebrows and grinned. My mind went straight to the gutter as the wetness gathered between my thighs. I swear this man is making me insatiable!

"It's only my second week, Edward. I have to go but, trust me, I would rather be here with you" I reassured him, before I kissed him and went to stand up to get ready for my day.

College had started two weeks ago and it was really taking it out of me. I am scheduled to attend 4 days of the week, Monday through to Thursday, with only one day off. While I am enjoying having something to occupy my time and study what I love, it was severely reducing my time with Edward.

Thankfully we have both been trying really hard to make it work, finding time in our busy conflicting schedules to see each other. It really required a lot of give and take, we both know what our priorities are and how are relationship factors into that. Take last night for instance, it was the one night of the week were I was actually free, which of course that meant that Edward just _had_ to have plans, he had a family dinner to attend. It would have been easy to just leave it at that and try and see each other another day, but instead Edward came over to my place as soon as his dinner was over, which was surprisingly late at 11pm. I did not complain at all though, I was just happy that he made the effort to come see me. By the time he got to my place I was about ready to pass out on the floor with exhaustion, reading all day for my courses had really taken it out of me, so we went straight to bed. Surprisingly, Edward was just as tired as me and didn't even try to butter me up to have sex; he did insist that I sleep naked though. He says he likes to feel my bare skin against his, I must admit that I preferred it too; it made our sleeping positions feel that much more intimate. It only took a few gentle strokes of my stomach and hip before I was out for the count asleep.

After one last kiss from Edward I rolled out of bed and started to get dressed while groaning at the coldness of the room, I immediately missed the warmth of my bed. It was very tempting to go crawl back into bed and be with Edward all day, however when I thought about just how busy my day was I quickly dismissed that thought.

We struggled that morning to break away from each other, always wanting one more kiss, one more touch, until next thing I knew I was running late. I was then pissed off at myself because it would mean that I would have to drive the 7 minute journey and pay the ten dollars parking, when I would prefer to walk the 20 minutes and save my money. I'm not working after all. I was in a flurry and rushing out the door when Edward agreed to drive me there. I was not happy that I was putting him out but he managed to talk me into it, next thing I knew I was at college and getting out of his car.

As well as starting college this week I decided to take up ballet again. The college, being an arts college, decided to put on a show of Swan Lake this year. It was an annual production that the college ran and I was really excited to be a part of it all. I was still a bit out of shape and unfit but last week decided to audition anyway, what's the worst that could happen, I don't get the part, well then it would be their loss. I only got a small part but I was happy with that, not training for the last couple of years had really taken its toll on my form. I knew my lines where far from perfect and my feet where killing me to stay on point but all the moves and positions still came naturally to me. For that I was glad. The part which was good for me to get myself back together for and do what I love without the pressure that comes with a main roll.

Unfortunately this also meant hours of rehearsals and training, which took even more time away from Edward. Not many people knew that I once was a ballerina and I liked to keep it that way, Edward and Alice where the only two people I decided to tell. Alice was thrilled for me, her fashion class just found out that day that they would be making the costumes for the production, she loved that we were finally doing something together that combines both out loves.

I thought Edward would be another story, I knew he thought I had already had enough on my plate and that one more thing would be too much. He has never been one to keep his opinions to himself. He more than surprised me when he near on tackled me with a hug and sprayed my face with kisses, he was happy that I was doing something that I loved and said that we would still find time for each other. He never ceases to amaze me.

Even with Edward driving me to college, I was running a little late. I got to my class with only a few minutes to spare. I was thankful that I was not late and that the class had not already started, but this meant that most of the seats in the lecture hall were already taken. I quickly sat down at one of the seats at the end of one of the back rows, as to not disturb any of the other students. I had just got out my pre printed notes and pens when the lecturer was calling the class to attention.

"Hello students and welcome back to modern literature, have we all been reading the recommended texts I set?" Professor Stewart asked.

I liked Professor Stewart, he was relatively young for a lecturer, around early thirties, and always found a way to keep our classes eventful and not boring. I genuinely enjoyed this class, his sandy blond hair, tanned skin and boyish charm, all these things made him very easy on the eyes maybe had a little something to do with why I enjoyed this class so much.

"Are we all enjoying reading The Kite Runner?" He questioned, raising one of his eyebrows because he knew that half the class was being slack and going to wait till the last minute to read it all. About half of the class murmured a low yes, I was one of them. I suddenly very happy that I knew I had a leg up on about half the class already, which was always a plus. I was currently about half way through the book and was intrigued by it so far. It was a bit dark for my liking, with rape and class discrimination being the main topic of the book, but normally there is a moral to the story and a happy ending. So I will continue to read.

Modern literature few by as it did last week and I was off to my next class. I looked down at my timetable and groaned when I was that poetry was up next, followed by advanced Shakespeare. While I can appreciate poetry and can see the art in it, I had no desire to learn about it. Most of the time I was lost as to what it was about, I spent half the class day dreaming about Edward and the things I wanted to do with him. Clearly nothing to do with poetry.

Advanced Shakespeare was a big mistake on my part. When choosing my classes two weeks ago, I saw that I had to pick an elective. I was given the choice of international studies, introduction to Japanese and advanced Shakespeare. I thought about doing international studies but when I read about what the course was about, I decided against it. It was basically about learning other cultures history's and ways, for someone who had already travelled the world; I didn't think I would benefit fully from that course. I had no desire to learn Japanese, I want to become an author to write in English, not Japanese, and besides Google translate was invented for a reason. So that left Advanced Shakespeare. I had studied a little bit of Shakespeare in high school, so picking it was the natural choice. Little did I know that the course was going to be taken by a man who was bat shit crazy and permanently talked like he was in the 1600's. _Hell_, maybe I would enjoy the class a little more if I knew what the _hell_ was going on. For now I guess I would just hide in the back and get used to being called 'me lady'.

Poetry was surprisingly good today and time seemed to have passed a lot faster than it had last week. Before I knew it, it was over and it was time for me to head to Advanced Shakespeare. I quickly stopped off at the cafeteria to get a sandwich before heading into the lecture theater for what I was sure would be the slowest two hours of my life.

I entered through the heavy sound proof doors and took a seat out the back to the left where no one else was already seating. I started to dig into my sandwich and drink my cola which I brought from home when someone broke me out of my thoughts.

"Hello, is this seat taken?" A young man with jet black and pale skin asked me. I was momentarily stunned at his hotness, I mean seriously yummy! He had soft features and glowing skin, he also seemed very nice. I had a mouthful of food so I opted for nodding at him that it was fine, instead of spraying my lunch at him to answer. He took the seat next to me and begun to unpack his bag. Once he was done methodically organizing his space he turned to and stuck out his hand,

"So I guess you are hiding up here at the back too, my name is Shane." I took his hand and shook it as I introduced myself too.

"I'm Bella, nice to meet you. And yes defiantly hiding, I'm starting to wish I had of picked Japanese instead." I said as I smiled at him.

"Yeah, me too. This is practically like trying to learn a foreign language anyways, with the way he talks." He joked as he elbowed me playfully. I just giggled along and joked back with him, I was happy to finally be making a friend at college, beside Alice of course. The lecturer then decided to start the class, so we were forced to become silent. We would smile at each other every once in a while when the lecturer would do something ridicules, like using the ruler for a sword or declaring his undying love for the poor girl who decided to sit in the front row, he was a real character.

Just like I thought it would, time slowly seemed to drift by until what felt like days later we were allowed to leave. I slowly packed up my things, as did Shane, I knew I had half an hour until ballet rehearsals started so I was taking my time and not rushing. Slowly Shane and I left the lecture theater together and out into the halls.

I noticed Shane continued to linger at my side but not saying anything. I was starting to feel awkward so decided to speak up and try and diffuse the tension that had seemed to have found our way around us.

"So, what do you have on now?" I asked as we made our way out into the courtyard and out of the halls.

"Well, my classes are over now for the day. I was thinking maybe you would want to go grab a coffee with me?" He asked me confidently with a bright smile on his face, I froze. I was suddenly confronted and I was not sure what to say, I didn't want to go with him and potentially lead him on. I also didn't want to shut him down a possibly lose the first friend I had made on campus.

"I'm sorry, I really like you as a friend but I have a boyfriend. I just don't want to give you the wrong idea" I told him as I quickly cast my eyes to the car park across the way, when someone familiar caught my eye. A big grin broke out cross my face as I said to Shane,

"Actually, here comes my boyfriend now".

Edward strutted across the courtyard in his black power suit, that I'm sure is ridiculously expensive, a white shirt, super shiny black shoes and some aviators that enhanced his hotness tenfold. It seemed everyone, guys and girls alike, stopped what they were doing to stare at Edward. All the women stared at him with lust written all over their face, men with jealousy but I think that was more to do with the fuck hot Aston Martin he had just stepped out of. With all the attention he was getting my possessive side was suddenly rearing its ugly head, I wanted to punch all the women that were now staring blatantly at his ass, if it weren't for the fact that one of the coffee's in his hands were for me, I probably would have.

"I didn't know you were coming to see me today?" I said as he got closer to me. He reached for me and handed me my coffee. Before I could even bring the delicious smelling coffee to my lips, Edwards finger raised my chin and planted one on me. I was expecting it to be a tamed little kiss, after all we are in a very public area, boy was I wrong. Edwards tongue invaded my mouth like the Nazi's invaded Austria, as his free hand brought me right into side where I belong. I smiled a big toothy smile when Edward eventually pulled away, he smiled back and kissed me on the forehead. While I was in my Edward induced haze I completely forget that we were in the presence of others, until I heard someone clear their throat. My blush warmed my cheeks with embarrassment as I pulled myself a fraction away from Edward, into a publically acceptable position.

"I'm so sorry Shane, this is my boyfriend Edward. Edward, this is my new friend Shane". I introduced them politely. Part of me was really nervous about them meeting, I would be really quite hurt if Edward scared away my one and only friend here. However, once again he surprised me as a dazzling smile broke out on his face as he shook Shane's hand.

"Hey man, it's a pleasure to meet you. I didn't know Bella had made any friends yet?" Edward smirked as he glanced at me.

"It's good to meet you too. Yeah, we only met today though I'm sure it's only the start of a long friendship" Shane smiled at me, I smiled back.

"Right. Well babe, doesn't your rehearsal start in like…8 minutes" Edward said to me as he checked his watch. I knew he was right so we said a quick good-bye and started to walk towards the college theater, Edward wanted to walk me to the door. As we walked Edward wrapped his arm around my lower back, keeping me nice and close while we both drank our coffees. Just as the theater hall came into view, Edward gently pulled me to a halt. He pulled me very close, so my head my tucked into the crook of his neck.

"I don't want to sound like an overbearing, untrusting boyfriend. But please don't get too close to Shane until I get a background check. Please?" He whispered huskily in my ear as his hands made their way down to my ass, giving it a light pat before resting them gently there. My hands rested behind his neck, balancing my coffee carefully. I placed a kiss on his neck and then on his chin as they were the only places I could reach, Edward chuckled which made my whole body vibrate.

"I expected much worse from you to be honest, but I really don't want you to look into all my friends private lives. It's not right, not that I don't appreciate your thought, I lo-….i adore you for it. I just think that everyone deserves their privacy." I said placed random kisses all over his clothed chest and neck. Edward groaned as he pulled me a little closer, as close as we could possibly be together.

"We are not normal people, Bella. Friends…..they're not always your friend in our life. I'm sorry it has to be that way but it does. I'm just protecting you." He huffed. We were both getting frustrated and getting no were fast, my rehearsal was about to start so I kissed him to show him that I was not mad and said

"I have to go but I will call you when I get home and we will talk about this then, OK?"

"Yeah, OK. Call me when you get out and I will come pick you up. Maybe we can go out for dinner?" He asked me with a small smile on his face. I knew he was going to break me at dinner but hey, at least I wouldn't go down without a fight. I agreed to have dinner with him as I went in for a hug. I hate it when we disagree on things. I know it is bound to happen because as human beings we are all bound to have different opinions, but that doesn't mean I like it. Deep down inside I knew that I was scared. I was petrified that Edward would get sick of me fighting with him, it seemed like we never saw eye to eye on things and I didn't want it to be like that. Most of all, I was scared that Edward would leave me for someone who would always agree with him, simply follow where he leads and I just don't have that in me. Edward must have known something was wrong with because he quickly gathered me in his arm and kissed my head while reassuring me that we were fine. That I was fine, he was fine and that we were solid.

"Nothing can defeat us baby…" He told me as he stroked my head. We heard the music start inside and we both knew that I was now late.

"Quickly go knock 'em dead love, I will be right here waiting for you when you get out." He murmured into my ear. My heart swelled with love for him as I kissed him and made my way inside, happy that 'I was fine, he was fine and that we were solid'. Sigh!

**AN: So what did you think? I know nothing **_**really **_**exciting happened but I still think it was a cute chapter and just some time for you to get to know the characters a little more. **

**I should be updating in two week, hopefully anyways, cross your fingers **

**As always, reviews are like gold to me, so PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Hope you all are well and HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!**

**All My Love,**

**xoxoxox**

**p.s. the song at the start was Maybe by Sick Puppies.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey Everyone, Sorry this is a tad late…life just got the best of me and my beta. As always I would like to that her for her wonderful work, so big thank-you to florrie jade. I just want to explain that this is part 1 to 3 parts, so if you think nothing much happens in this chapter, it's because it is setting the scene for the next two chapters. **

**I hope you enjoy it and once again, thank-you to all those who have reviewed this story…you are all my angels! Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

><p><em>I have many regrets, and I'm sure everyone does. The stupid things you do, you regret... if you have any sense, and if you don't regret them, maybe you're stupid. <em>  
><em>-Katharine Hepburn<em>

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV: Part 1<strong>

I remember when I was younger, in my late teens; I was what some might call a player. I was indestructible and unattainable to everyone, I was fearless. My mother used to tell me that 'one day, when you meet the right girl, your whole world will be changed', I used to scoff at her and tell her that not everyone is like her and dad.

At that stage of my life I was what I now consider to be a selfish person; apart from my immediate family I never had any disregard for anybody else. Women would flock to me and I would use them and treat them like shit. Lower men in the Cullen mafia would look up to me and I would shove that respect in their faces, treating them like I was so much more superior (which I was but that doesn't mean that they don't deserve some respect back). To everyone else I was a downright pig, not that I knew it at the time, walking around like my shit didn't stink and that I was king of the world.

It was not until six years ago that I started to mellow down, become the controlled and respectful gentleman that I am today. Unfortunately, it took a shocking and terrible event to shake my attitude off me. You see, six years ago my youngest brother, Jasper, was shot one night when a drug deal went bad.

One night we were at our parent's house for the weekly family dinner, when I received a call that the Volturi were moving in on our drug shipment that was docking in the harbor tonight. I was quick to react and demanded that my brother's and I go down to make sure we get what is ours, showing a very strong front. The three of us piled into Emmett's hummer and flew our way down the highway to the docks. As Jasper and I were loading up our guns and putting on our Kevlar vests while Emmett drove, Jasper decided to voice his nerves about how the night was developing.

"Guy's I really don't think this is a good idea. We should call for back-up, we don't even know the kind of situation we are walking into here" Jasper said. I just looked at Emmett and rolled my eyes; we were both as cocky as each other and thought it was stupid that Jasper would even think that we could be harmed.

"Dude, just calm the fuck down, we are going to be fine. They will probably see us there and running away like the little pussy's they are." I told him as I turned around to look at him sitting in the back seat. I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't like this but was simply going along with it because we were his brother's and he would always have our backs. I just laughed at his concerns, mocking him for being fearful.

"Buddy, lighten up! You know this is the biggest shipment we have ever had coming in, we can't lose it! So man up!" Emmett shouted in his normal boisterous tone. I knew he was trying to pump us up as we potentially went into battle, this was his way of trying to put Jasper at ease when he clearly was not already.

"Whatever man, I just want to go on record saying that I think this is going to be a big mistake" Jasper muttered as he loaded his other guns, Emmett and I just looked at each other and smirked. We did not see what the big deal was.

When we got to the dock we could see the big cargo ship from Cuba pulling up to the dock. I looked at my expensive Rolex watch to see that it was 10.30pm, the ship was right on time. The dock was quite, not another soul in sight, so I was starting to think that we had been misinformed. I was pissed but also very happy that no-one was trying to jack my coke.

"It's quite out here…" Emmett voiced.

"Too quite" Jasper added, his eyes were darting all around the place, trying to find any hidden dangers. I chuckled at him, thinking he was paranoid, but he was right. Just as our shipping container was transferred off the boat and on to the dock, headlight's seemed to just appear nowhere. About ten cars flooded to us from all directions, however, even when I heard gun shots ring out through the air, I was not worried.

"I TOLD you this was a bad idea!" Jasper yelled at me as we all took refuge behind our Hummer and started to fire back. Within a minute the enemy cars had formed a semi-circle around us, to trap us where we were. Bullets were flying around like crazy and curse words screamed, especially by Emmett when they shot out all his windows of his Hummer. Boy was he pissed. I was busy unloading my bullets into the Volturi cars, happy when I would hear the grunts and screams when our bullets would make contact with someone else's flesh, this was like my own real life video game.

"Give us the drugs and walk away breathing!" Someone who sounded like Casius, Aro's son, yelled out to us.

"GET FUCKED!" I screamed back as I reloaded my gun and fired out in the direction of the voice.

"Just give them the drugs Edward, it's not worth one of us dying over!" Jasper said to me as he ducked down and fired from the other side of the Hummer.

"NO!" I snarled back at him, appalled that he would have even think such a thought.

I was busy re-loading me gun when something behind me caught my eye, like a flicker of metal. I turned around and before I could even get out the words for everyone to duck, a shot rang out and Jasper slumped to the floor.

"NO!" I yelled out as my voice broke slightly. Almost like a reflex, I quickly raised my gun and shot the man behind us. One shot and one kill.

"JASPER!" I cried out to him as I threw my gun on the ground and fell to my knees beside him. For one of the first times in my lives I was truly worried, how did all this blood get there when he was only shot maybe 15 seconds ago.

"Jasper! JASPER! Can you hear me?" I frantically asked him as I rolled him on to his back.

"What happened?" Emmett asked me as he knelt down on the other side him, worry was etched all over his face too.

"He's been shot, I think in his thigh! But…but the blood..It's everywhere!" I panicked as a pool of blood drenched all of us. Jasper's eyes were closed and as I looked at all the blood, the thought that I might lose my brother first entered my mind. My brother who didn't even want to be here. My brother who came here for me. The bile started to rise in my throat, I thought I was going to puke.

"TAKE THE DRUGS! WE GIVE UP, WE DON'T FUCKING WANT THEM!" I screamed as loud as I could, at this point I didn't give a fuck about the drugs. All I knew was that I could barley feel my brothers pulse and if I didn't get him help soon, I might not have my brother anymore. I was just praying that that gun shots would stop so we could get Jasper the help he was desperate for. Thankfully, the bullets stopped flying and in record timing, Emmett and I picked up Jaspers limp body and placed him in the back seat of our bullet riddled car. Only one minute later Emmett was in the driver's seat and we were flying on our way down to the hospital. I was in the back seat with Jasper putting pressure on the wound while Emmett drove like a mad man through the traffic, we were both in a state of panic.

"I'm so sorry Jasper, I…I never meant for y-you to get hurt." I whispered to him as I pushed down harder on his wound. Blood soaked his pants, my hands, the car seat and the ground back at the docks. Now I was no doctor but knew that the volume of blood, not good at all. Dread washed over me as a lump started to rise in my throat, if I had of just took into account what he thought and not been so gun hoe than this would have never happened. My pride and my cocky ego could have gotten my brother killed.

"I'm so sorry Jazz, please don't die! Just please, p-please hold on" I pleaded with me him.

I was in a world of my own when I saw a hand reach out to grab Jasper. I was still in full protective mode and lashed out at person trying to touch my hurt brother. In less than a second I had my gun drawn and point at the car door behind me.

"JUST FUCK OFF! DON'T TOUCH HIM!" I screamed in my panicked voice, no one else was going to be hurting Jasper tonight, not without killing me first.

"Edward, calm down we are at the hospital. They are trying to help him!" Emmett said to me in a hollow voice, I know this was ripping him apart to. I slowly lowered my gun and once I realized it was all on the up and up, I helped them get Jasper out of the car and on the gurney. They then started shouting medical words and rushing him inside, I barely made it a foot inside the building before I collapsed on the floor. I didn't cry, I never cry, but I sure as hell was close. I have never been this emotional before.

Emmett must have called our parents because only 20 minutes later a hysterical Esme came whirling in the emergency room. She was crying and demanding that she see her son, when they told her that he was still in surgery and that she could not see him, she then started to quiet down. Carlisle was also there, even though he was trying to calm down his wife, I could tell he was worried as well. She then turned and ran her way over to Emmett and I,

"Thank-god you boy's weren't hurt too! Oh god, how is my boy? Did he look OK or is this bad? Somebody needs to tell me what exactly has happened?" My mother asked both of us as she hugged and kissed us both repeatedly, her emotions were really all over the shop. I knew she was beyond panicking but at that stage I was just drowning myself in self-loathing that I could barely look her in the eye. She was hurting, Jasper was hurting, everyone was hurting because of me and my rash decision.

"I don't know what to tell you, mum. The drug deal went bad and the Volturi got the jump on us. We were outnumbered and unprepared; Jasper got shot in the leg. Blood was everywhere….it looks bad mum" Emmett whispered to her, he knew that his words would be killing her inside. The only thing Esme ever wanted was for her boys to be safe and we had failed her, it was a horrible feeling. Within a few minutes of being on the phone, Carlisle had used his power to find out what had happened to his son.

"OK, so I talked to the chief of surgery and he assures me that they are doing everything to help Jasper. The bullet has hit his femoral artery and he has lost a lot of blood, they are about to do blood transfusions. It is still touch and go for a while but they will let us know more when they do" Carlisle told us. I looked us at Esme just in time to see what looked like all the air leaving her body, she was devastated. I went over to hug her.

"I'm so sorry mum, I-I'm so sorry" I told her as I squeezed her with all my might, for the first time in my life I was glad to be in my mum's arms. Even though she had no control over the fate of the situation and I was a grown man, I really needed my mum's comfort, she was going to make it all better. She consoled me and told me that none of it was my fault, she was trying and failing at making me feel better.

Thankfully almost a full agonizing hour, a nurse came out to tell us that Jasper is fine and going to make a full recovery. My heart almost burst with happiness and relief, my brother was going to be fine. The next day I came in to see Jasper, to apologize for what a selfish dick I had been these last few years. Thankfully he forgave me but his words have stuck with me, he told me

"Edward, you know I will always have your back and try to keep you safe. But I hope you realize now that you are not untouchable, you are not superman and you're not bulletproof. Even if you don't get hurt, the people around you that you care about can. It's time for you to stop acting like boy and start acting like a rational man, to be responsible for you action and think everything that you do though because in our world it only takes one slip up for you to end up in a coffin." Jasper pleaded with me.

He was right with everything he said and I will never forgive myself for the pain I caused him and our family. That was the day that everything changed for me, everything I did I made sure I thought it through at least three times and always opted for the easier, more safer version for my brother's. While I still did not mind putting myself in the line of fire, after all some things are unavoidable and I am in the mob, I refuse to put my brother's in it anymore. I was no longer pig headed and I started to take to take other people's opinion into consideration, I had finally woken up to that I am not always right. Any boy was that a slap in the face!

I also calmed down a lot on the dating scene too, funnily I never realized what idiots they all were until I actually tried to have a conversation with them. Honesty, watching paint dry would be more amusing than listening to those whores. All they could talk about was what they brought and what shade of lipstick they were wearing. I was ready to just take my gun and end it all then!

In the end after all the dipshit and idiots were weeded out, only one remained. Carmen was the first women I ever dated long term, she was beautiful with her black hair and olive skin. She was a wonderful woman that I still consider now to be a great friend; unfortunately I could not be the boyfriend she wanted me to be. I told her countless times that I do not do love and that I was not the going out type. She asked me persistently what my job was and why I was always leaving late on business; she even once accused me of cheating. In the end we only lasted 6 months, we had too many secrets and that ultimately lead to our destruction.

After Carmen I was not interested in dating or one-night stands, I was finally happy to just be by myself. I'm not going to lie, I am a man and we do have urges, some nights when women would throw themselves at me I found it impossible to say no. However, I made sure not to make a habit of it, it was simply was just once a month when I would need to blow off steam. I was certain that this was how my life was going to be, even though my mother was convinced that once I found the right women that I would change. I used to laugh in her face when she would say this, tell her to 'just keep dreaming Esme', but god damn that little minx was right.

Bella was the first woman to come into my life that I was determined to keep there. She was stunning, cute, funny and everything I wanted in a women. She keeps me on my toes and doesn't take my shit, she is my equal. My relationship with Bella was now one of the most important things in my life. It was hard and my work load has almost doubled trying to keep her safe and innocent, when I look into her eye's or see her smile I know it was all worth it. Sleeping with her too, and when I say sleeping I mean fucking her, was one of the best experiences of my life. She was so trusting and open with me, she makes me think that I can be the person that I want to be. I want to be the best boyfriend for her, I want to make her the happiest she could possibly be, because if she was not happy and wanted to leave me….i don't know what I would do. Part of me inside wants to die just thinking about it.

I don't love her, I have never loved anyone before so I'm not even quite sure what it is supposed to feel like. All I know is that when I see her, I get butterflies in my stomach. When I am away for her, she is all I can think about it. When I'm inside her, I am in my personal version of heaven. When I see any other man, or even some women, look at her, I want to rip out their eyes and shoot out their vital organs. When I eat, all I can think of is whether or not I think Bella would like it. When I go shopping, all I can think of is to buy things that I think she would like, I actually have a whole cupboard at home full of things that I have brought her but are waiting for the right occasion to give to her. I can't help but want to spoil her.

So I think it is safe to say that Bella has officially taken me over, I have never been this serious about a woman but I really think she is the one for me. If only I can keep a hold of her and not fuck this up, then everything will be fine and I will be eternally happy.

**A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed it…in case you didn't read my first note, there is still two more parts to this chapter! Anyone who reviews I will reward by sending a preview of the next chapter So review, review, review! **

**And anyone who doesn't review I will hopefully see you in two weeks when I update again **

**All My Love,**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey Guys! I'm so sorry this has taken so long but here it is! I hope you enjoy it! Big thank-you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, alerted, tweeted and added this story to their community! You guys rock my world!**

**Once again, big thank-you to Florrie Jade…my wonderful beta! I did promise a dirty talking Edward…he makes an appearance in this chapter. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

><p><em>A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous. <em>  
><em>-Ingrid Bergman<em>

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV: part 2<strong>

While I waited for Bella I was contemplating going home to clean for a while, cleaning is what always relaxes me and with Bella acting a little strange, I found myself slightly on edge. Problem was that my house was already clean, but that would not stop me from spraying the whole place with a disinfectant spray, just to ease my mind. I am a firm believer in that even when thing appear to be clean, that is not always be the case, and lord knows that I do not want bacteria breading on my bench top. This is the reason why when I found out Dettol was bringing out a multi-cleaner that killed 99.9% of germs and was non-scented, I bought it was the next day and I bought it in bulk. In fact, I actually contacted the manufacturer so I could buy it at cost price, I got some for at home, at both offices, for the cleaners to use when cleaning my apartment tower and some for every member of my family. A weird gift I know, but my family understand me and therefore put up with my fucked up ways.

After weighing up my opinion I decided that my cleaning rampage would just have to wait and that I would sit in my car and get some more work done, maybe stopping to go get a coffee. Lately I had been working harder than I ever had in my life. Dad had organized for a large shipment of firearms to come in that then got seized by customs, I was working hard trying to get them back without putting my name to them, I didn't want all the legal crap to fall back on me. Thankfully I talked to my inside man, David, and he says that we should have our guns by Thursday. I was happy with that.

Meanwhile, the cleaning staff of the apartments I own and live in had gone on strike, they wanted a $9 an hour pay raise. They were already the top paid cleaners in almost all of America and yet they still tried and milk me for more, I mean really what the fuck is that! While it is important for me to be a nice employer, to avert mob suspension and all, I refuse to be played like a fool. So, instead of giving them there raise, I spent all morning interviewing their replacements. In about a week, all those bitches they will realize just how good they had it working for me and I will not give two fucks when they come crawling back, I will never be treated like a chump and I do not forgive those who have wronged me. They can all go and jump off a bridge for all I care.

As you can tell I had a lot on my plate, protecting Bella was just another thing added to my to-do list. Since Emmett started seeing Rose, she was another person we now had to protect as well, making even more work for me. Organizing to have at least two guys on them at all times was difficult and was eating up a lot of my time, but it was the most important task I did every day. It had taken me weeks of organizing and threatening, but I was finally getting what I want and, as off tomorrow, the two ladies will be protected by at least two of my men at all times. I did stress to all my guys that the ladies were not to be stalked and that they were to respect the ladies privacy. I was strict that when protecting Bella and Rose, that they were to not be seen or heard, only interfering in their lives if they were in danger, and if that was the case, they were to do everything in their power to keep them safe. If I found out that one of my men was on duty and one of the ladies got hurt on their watch, I threatened that I would kill them in the longest and painful way fucking imaginable. After the graphic detail I went into on that conversation, I highly doubt any of my men will be trying to call my bluff.

Alice, being the cute little pixie, was another person that I wanted to protect. She and Jasper have gotten very close lately, he was the one to actually make a formal request to dad, to officially take her under our wing and protect her. Dad agreed with Jasper, however, when Jasper approach Alice about the issue, I heard it did not go to well. Apparently she told Jasper that she was 10 times more competent and capable than any of our men and that she didn't like the feeling of someone watching over her shoulder. When Jasper tried to defend his idea, Alice _irrupted_, she completely _lost her shit_! She screamed at that if she caught anyone tailing her that she would chop their dick off, regardless of whose team they were on. She then stormed off and would not talk to Jasper, even after he continued to blow up her phone with missed calls and texts.

Later that night Jasper called me and told me what happened, he then begged me to call her and talk her around. He was panicking more over little Alice being upset than he had been over anything else in his entire life. I laughed and told him I would try my best but I really didn't think she would change her mind, Alice was stubborn. I called her as soon as I got off the phone to Jasper and tried to make her see reason, I would be gutted if anything ever happened to her.

"Alice, we are just worried about you and want to make safe at all times." I told her, I was hoping this conversation would go well because I was not in the mood to fight with her over this.

"You don't understand Edward, Jasper doesn't either! Can't you all just leave me the fuck alone and let me do my thing by myself" she snapped at me, clearly not happy about having this conversation again.

"Then explain it to me, little one. Help us understand." I pleaded with her, she was amongst the very few amount of people that grace god's green earth that I would ever plead with. She was special, like the little sister I never had.

"Edward…." She sighed, sounding exhausted.

"..I just got my life back. I'm finally living a normal life, living where I want to be living and just doing what I want, when I want. I don't want to go back to feeling like I'm about to be shot every time I step out my door. I don't want to go back to looking over my shoulder every day because there is someone lurking a few feet behind me, putting me on edge. I just don't want to Edward, please don't make me!" She begged me, my cold heart just broke for her.

"Ok, Ok Alice. Don't be upset princess, I will talk to Jasper and everyone else and tell them to leave you alone" I reassured her, I would always try my best to make her happy.

"Thank-you Edward! Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you!" She squealed as she exhaled loudly with relief, she was one happy camper.

"But Alice. If shit ever hits the fan or a direct threat is ever made against you, you have to take the protection and not fight me on it. Ok Alice? Promise me that." I asked, because in the end my first priority was to keep her safe, my second was to keep her happy.

"Okay" she groaned out, she was clearly not happy but I didn't care because a compromise was finally met. Jasper was also happy, being Alice was finally talking to him again, he was practically walking on air.

I was so caught up in my day dreams that I didn't even see Bella walking towards my car across the car park, I was only alerted to her presence when she was tapping on my passenger window and smiling at me. I quickly unlocked my doors to let her in.

"Hello love, how was rehearsal?" I asked her as she dumped her bag on the floor of my car and got comfortable in her seat.

"It was OK, the director is a mammoth bitch and keeps on calling me 'it' and 'you', but apart from that I had fun and I made a new friend, Angela." She told me as she took of her shoes and rubbed her toes. She then leaned over to kiss me.

"She called you 'it'?" I asked her, clearly appalled that anyone would treat my girlfriend that way. I was livid. Bella took one look at my angry face and started to back pedal.

"Well yes, but she didn't say it in a mean way. She just said 'Angela and it, move over there', it's hard for her to remember everybody's names. Anyways, let's go back to your place, have hot chocolate and cookies. Yeah?" Bella rambled. I was still very unimpressed that someone called my girlfriend an 'it'. I must have still looked mad because suddenly she blurted out

"PLEASE DON"T KILL HER!" She yelled. For some reason I found that hilarious and could not stop laughing.

"Your cute" I told Bella after I stopped laughing and kissed her on the tip of her nose. She smiled back happily at me. I was never going to kill her ballet teacher, even if she was a bitch. I might have a few words with her, but not kill her.

Once we were in the car and driving towards Bella's house to pick up her stuff for staying the night at mine, I decided to broach the topic of Bella's weird behavior before. The car was comfortably silent when I decided to ask

"So, not that I mean to pry, but what was wrong with you before you went into rehearsal?". Bella sighed.

" I just…I hate it when we fight and it feels like we have been doing it a lot lately. I was struck with a thought that maybe you won't stick around with me being so difficult all the time-" she told me but I cut her off before she got too far ahead of herself.

"But that's what I Lo-, think is great about you!" I told her.

"Wouldn't you rather someone who agrees with you all time? Someone who doesn't cause a struggle for you?" she asked me, looking at me curiously.

"To be honest, I could see the appeal. But I like that you have you own thoughts and opinions, not everyone is as brave as you, to tell me what you really feel and want. I would never change us for anything!" I convinced her.

"Are you sure there is nothing you would change about me if you could?" she questioned.

"Nope! I adore every little bit of you" I told her as I affectionately poked her on the nose, she giggled and then let out a great big breath. One of relief.

Only a few short minutes later we were stepping out of the elevator and into my living room.

"I'll just put your bag in our room, love" I told her as I headed towards our room, I made sure to be a gentleman and carry her bag for her from the car.

"OK, I'm just going to go make us coffee. I'm cold, so it will warm me up" she told me as she waddled over to the kitchen, stripping her coat and shoes as she went.

"I'll have a vanilla cappuccino please, there are sachets near the kettle" I yelled at her as I dumped her bag near our bed. I also turned on the heating ducts to warm up the apartment, I didn't want Bella to be cold.

As I got to the kitchen I stopped near the doorway, starring at Bella who was facing away from me, making our drinks. She had gotten changed for rehearsals and I very much loved these clothes. She was wearing these tight little black little gym pants with a tight white tank top. Her outfit showed off her curved perfectly, framing her ass and waist. Her hair was down, taken out of the bun it was previously in and flowing down in beautiful curls down her back. She was my version of perfection and I wanted to lock her away in the safety of my apartment for ever. So only I would ever get the privilege of seeing her.

After standing and admiring her for a while, I approach her, my hands finding her waist.

" Well don't you look just sinful" I whispered, nipping at her exposed neck as my hands roamed her body, well my body now.

"Mhhh your cappuccino is ready" she moaned as my hands made my way around the front of her body, my kisses peppering her neck. I groaned as coffee was now the furthest thing on my mind. I was fast finding myself very turned on, I wanted her so bad I could smell it! I slowly worked my hands down her supple body, all the way until I was cupping her sweet pussy in my hand.

"Baby, no! We can do this later" She all but moaned out. Her words were saying no but her pussy, which was dripping wet, was singing a different tune. I pressed myself fully against her back, so there was no space between us, I could see her breathing get shallower and her exposed chest start to flush pink. I knew she wanted this.

"Come on honey it been ages since we last had sex" I breathed roughly into her neck, my fingers still rubbing her through her panties. I lightly touch her clit and her body started to spasm into mine, she was panting and I knew exactly how to make her beg for more.

"What are y-you talking about, you practically fucked me through my mattress two night ago" she muttered, stumbling her words as I pressed on her clit again. As soon as she let out her desperate moan, I knew I was going to have her.

"and yet still I want more!" I growled as I bit into her shoulder, she shuttered a jutted out her chest. She was just as into this as me.

My hand found the top of her gym pants as I quickly pulled them down to her ankles, her panties too.

And there she was, all juicy and mine.

"Turn around" I told her as I started undoing my own pants, pulling down my suit pants and boxers. She did as I said and bent over without me even having to tell her, this woman can read my mind.

My hand reached down to stroke my hard dick as I looked at Bella's tight ass, it was like a reflex, I didn't even realize I was doing it until I felt the pleasure of my hand shoot through my cock and down the back of my legs. My free hand was came out and was rubbing all over Bella's exposed ass.

"Such a perfect ass, my sweet girl." I murmured as I drew my hand back and spanked her. Hard. Her resulting moan was so loud that it echoed through the kitchen, driving me nuts!

"Do you want this?" I taunted her, pressing my extremely hard, practically dripping with pre-cum, cock. I have never wanted her more.

"Yes, God yes!" she panted, I saw her hands clenching on the bench top, she really wanted this bad. I guided my dick to her pussy, never pushing in but rubbing Bella until she was shacking with need and my dick wet with her juices.

"Edward!" she growled at me, she was sick of waiting.

"Ask for it baby, ask for my dick! Ask for me to fuck you!" I demanded, spanking her again, and again and again.

"Fuck me, for the love of god please. I need your dick" She panted, hear words making me insane with need.

"You asked for it!" I groaned as I aligned myself and slid home, well into my home. We both moaned with pleasure as my hands found Bella's ass, hers were blindly searching for anything she could find on my kitchen bench to hold on to, her eyes closed with pleasure.

"Such a tight pussy, baby" I moaned as I waited her to adjust to having me inside her. I wanted her to be able to walk the next day.

"Fuck! It's your pussy, Edward" she breathed out, her words turning me feral. I couldn't wait any longer, I pulled out, only to slam back in a few seconds later. Our moans of pleasures filling the room as we finally found each other, bringing the other the pleasure they deserved. I set a hard, fast pace, fucking Bella with everything I had. I knew she was enjoying it too, her moans were driving me crazy and she was practically dripping on the floor.

"Fuck that's it baby! Take my cock! Deeper…" I groaned, fucking her as deep as I could, she was the first woman that could ever take the full thing, and it felt _fucking amazing_.

I was watching my dick pumping in and out of her, glistening with her juices, when my hand developed a lift of its own, spanking Bella tight ass again, and again and again. Her moans echoed through the room, she was loving it.

"Do you like this? Do you like it when I fuck you hard baby?" I taunted her, I knew she was on the edge, about to fall off into bliss. All she could do was moan and take what I was giving her.

While still frantically thrusting into Bella, I reached around her front and started tearing and ripping her top. I wanted her bare tits in my hands. After practically ripping off her top and bra, I finally had them.

"Fuck, I love your prefect tits" I moaned into her ear, then biting on her shoulder. I could now feel her tits moving with every one of my thrusts, I fucking loved that feeling. I squeezed her nipples, causing then to pebble and Bella to let out the longest moan yet. She started to shake with need.

"Are you going to cum, Bella. Are you going to cum on my cock!" I growled, slamming into her a harder and faster.

"Ohhh Fuck! Yes, yes, yes! Right there Edward! _Right therrreeee!_" She gasped out as her pussy started to convulse, squeezing the life out of my dick.

"Ohh fuck! I'm cumming!" I yelled as I pumped into her as fast as I could, my knees going weak as I filled her with my cum.

"Oh my god.." I gasped out as I felt the last of me spill into Bella, who was practically collapsed on my bench, worn on.

After a few minutes, I gathered up all my strength to pick up Bella and carry her to my couch in the living room. Once there I laid her down, removed and remaining clothes that we had on us and then covered us with a blanket. Pulling her as close I as possibly could.

"That was amazing" she whispered to me, her head on my chest.

"I know, thank-you. You are amazing." I told her, then giving her a long passionate kiss.

"No, you are amazing" She breathed, falling asleep on me. I kissed her on the head and then closed my eyes. Dozing off all happy and spent.

**A/N: Soooooo, how did we like dirty Edward? I hope he was worth the wait **

**Please review! They mean everything to me!**

**All my love,**

**xoxoxoxox**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello lovely readers, **

**So first I would like to apologize for the delay in this chapter post. Unfortunately I had exams, such as Pathophysiology, that had me studying all day, every day, for the past four weeks. Now they are over so please enjoy this chapter and I will be seeing you again in two weeks. **

**As always a big thank-you to my hard working beta, Florrie Jade, she is my superstar!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

><p><em>Naturally, when one makes progressive steps, there may be some who see it as a betrayal of their goals and interests. <em>  
><em>-Louis Farrakhan<em>

* * *

><p><em><em>**EPOV: Part 3**

Good god, I wish my head would stop pounding!

That was the only thought I have had for the past hour. All the documents I have been reading have seem to be blending in to one and to be honest I really did not give a shit about any of this petty crap.

It was coming to the end of the month so unfortunately once again it was time to do inventory on the organization, one of the most boring and thankless task known to man. I heard Jasper groan beside me, I knew he was getting tired and frustrated too, if we can just push through the boredom we should be finished in about an hour. That was the only reason why I was still looking at all these receipts I had piled in front of me.

Carlisle called all three of us boy's earlier in the week, trying to organize a time for us all to go through the books and check that everything was going to plan. He demands to be in control of his business, he says that the thought of one of his own men stealing from him makes him feel sick to his stomach and makes him loose sleep. That is the only reason why we do this every month. It took a while before we could get a day that suited everyone; we were all too busy with other work and spending time with our girlfriends, but we finally decided to settle on yesterday night. It was a night that nobody was looking forward to.

So here Emmett, Jasper and I were, all in Carlisle's den, hard at work while my father is watching the Yankee's game in the next room. Lucky bastard doesn't need to do all this when he has us. Prick!

"How much longer do we have to do this?" Emmett whined as I saw his head peek out from behind the whole bunch of crap we had loaded onto Carlisle's desk. Jasper just rolled his eyes at Emmett's question.

"Just keep going, I don't want to have to come back tomorrow. We have already been here for 14 hours! I want to leave this room before I turn old and grey." I told Emmett, my eye's not leaving the page in front of me. Emmett snorted.

"But I'm tired!" Emmett continued to complain and with the headache I had going on I was not in the mood to put up with his crap.

"Just shut the fuck up and do some paper work for once in your life! You stupid fucker!" I snapped at him as I rubbed my temples, praying that when I open my clenched eyes, that this will have all just been a nightmare and I'll be in my comfortable bed with Bella at my side. Sadly, this was not the case when I opened them. We had been here since 8pm last night and it was now 10am, it was no wonder tempers were starting to flare. Without alcohol or drugs, us Cullen men need our sleep, give us a couple more hours in here and I'm sure guns will be drawn and threats flying. It's like giving a grumpy baby a gun!

When we arrived we had decide to go with the divide a conquer approach to all the paperwork waiting for us, all of us sticking to our strengths. Emmett took weapons, making sure that all our shipments came in and that we made the correct amount of profits. Also going through who sold and brought what weapons, no one can have more than we do, that's just how we run.

Jasper decided to take association member details and security. He needed to make sure that all our men are not sticking their nose where they does not belong, as well as going through hours and hours of footage from our security cameras, someone has to watch the tapes eventually.

That means that I got stuck with the worst, most detailed paperwork of them all. Drugs. We had them coming in from all over the world and selling them to about a thousand people and all at different prices, depending on the drug and how well connected they were to us. It was meticulous work that was very numbers based, but I was kind of happy that I was going over all the numbers as I would trust no one else to do it as well as me.

It was two hours later and I was coming to the end of my work when I saw Jasper starting to get frustrated, tutting and frantically flipping back and forth between two pieces of paper.

"What's up Jazz?" I asked curiously, leaning back in my chair and stretching my stiff neck. My neck and back were killing me from sitting hunched over for such a long period of time.

"Things just aren't adding up! It's pissing my off!" He growled as he rubbed his face.

"What's not adding up?" Emmett asked, now paying attention to the conversation going on. Jasper huffed.

"Well I was going over all of our personal stuff and I decided to check out all our car logs, you know, just the usual stuff. Anyways, I was looking at the car you brought for Bella and the log says that you only drove it like twice, but when we checked the odometer it says that it has done 150 Kilometers (93 Miles). How is that possible?" Jasper asked, his brow furrowing as he spoke.

"Maybe dad wrote down the wrong numbers when he checked the odometers this morning" Emmett suggested as he scooted his chair over to Jaspers side of the desk, looking at the log for himself.

"Look, I moved that car over to dad's garage yesterday for storage. I'll go check the numbers now" I said as I put on my jacket and headed down to the garage, I felt good to be moving around after sitting for so long. It was a short trip to the garage and I sat down in the seat of Bella's brand new car, the mileage displayed was like a slap in the face. 152 Km. I was fuming as I walked back to the den, only to have Emmett shove past me and walk out the front door.

"Where the fuck to you think you're going?" I shouted at his retreating form but he didn't stop, nor did he reply. I stomped back in to the den to see a very unhappy, and what looked like nervous, Jasper.

"What does Emmett think he is doing? We still have about an hours' worth of fucking work to do and he just fucks off!" I fumed as I tugged at my hair with frustration, an annoying habit I had pick up off my dad.

"Ed….I don't know what to tell you." Jasper said very slowly, like he was over thinking every word his said. It was freaking me out.

"Can you just tell me what the fuck is going on!" I yelled at him in frustration, feeling like I was the only one left out of the loop. Jasper sighed.

"Well we decided to pull the security footage of the garage under the apartment tower where we live, and where the car was stored until yesterday…look what we happened to find" Jasper whispered as he pushed his laptop towards me and hit play on the video that was on screen. The video played for a few minutes of silence before two female voices could be heard in the distance, their voices becoming clearer as they got closer to Bella's car. After another minute I was finally able to make out what the voices were saying.

"Do you think you will be able to reach one twenty today?" One female said.

"God I hope so! Let's just hope that I don't roll the car when I go for the turn." Another voice said.

My breathing stopped, I knew that voice anywhere. The fact that Bella was driving her car was not the problem though; it was what she was saying. I could feel my blood start to blood as I saw Bella and Rosalie enter the screen shot, heading toward the white car.

"Pop the hood Bella, I need to disable the tracking system." Rose asked as Bella slid in the driving seat, poppi ng the hood for Rose. Now I knew why Emmett was so pissed when he left.

"Thanks so much for teaching me how to do this Rose, It's been some of the most fun I have ever had." Bella said as she put on her seat belt, her comment was a real punch to the gut for me. Did she not have fun with me?

"No problems sweets! Now let's go burn some tires!" Rose yells excitingly as they both laugh together. Rose then jumped in the passenger seat and they floored it out of there, they were gone.

I stood there for a few seconds, not quite sure what I was feeling at that moment. I was hurt because Bella was keeping secrets from me, about something that we had clearly talked about and she said that she was not going to drift without me. I was angry, No, actually I was fucking pissed off that after all the extra hours I had been putting in trying to keep her safe, she was being so reckless behind my back. At a hundred and fifty kilometers it made me wonder how many times she had done this with Rose? How many times had I asked what she had done that day and she lied to my face? And that stupid bitch Rose messing with our cars system just pissed me off even more! We had those in for installed for a reason!

I was livid!

"You OK man?" I heard Jasper ask me, even though he was right next to me it sounded like he was miles away.

"I gotta go" I muttered as I quickly made a mad dash to my car, Bella and I needed to sort some shit out. I knew that Bella would be coming home for lunch soon, she found college food very overpriced, so she would always come home for lunch.

I made my way over to her place, not bothering to call first because I wanted to surprise her and find out why she was lying to me. I got out of my car and sat on the front steps to her apartment block, hoping that the cool air would calm me down. It did not.

I only had to wait a few minutes before I heard tires screeching and Bella's car skidded to a stop in front of me. Well I guess she just confirmed that she has been learning to drift and doing it to in plain sight. She looked angry as she fiddled with her handbag in her passenger seat, she froze when saw me. I stood as she exited her car, she was now looking nervous and a little skittish.

"Hey baby, I wasn't expecting to see you here" she said as she walked over to me. She leaned up for a kiss, I leaned away.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked stiffly, nodding my head towards her car. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"What are you talking about?" she asked me, trying to play stupid with me.

"Don't insult me by pretending that didn't just fucking happen!" I seethed, narrowing my eyes at her as she shrank away from me. I was so pissed off that I didn't even care one little bit that I was scaring her. I crossed my hands over my chest while I waited for her to answer me, she was just staring at me, mouth opening and closing like a fish while no words came out. I could tell her mind was working at a mile a minute, trying to find way to explain her actions without me getting mad. Problem was there is no excuse that would not piss me off and her obvious lying to me now just fueled my anger ever more.

"Well…umm-. I-it only happened once-"

"STOP FUCKING LYING TO ME!" I bellowed as I cut her off, she winced like I had just slapped her in the face or something.

"I know exactly what you have been doing Bella. I know that you and Rose took the white car I brought for you and drifted in it, I heard you two bragging about it on the security tape. Now tell me Bella, do you want to keep lying straight to my face? Like you have apparently been doing our entire relationship!" I spat at her, my hands shaking from me clenching them so hard.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I never meant to upset you! When learning to drift from you became more difficult than it needed to be, I just thought that I could save you the stress of having to teach me and then once I knew it could have been something we could share and do together. Rose offered to teach me and I thought that it was best, I never knew that it would upset you this much" She pleaded as she stepped towards me. I took a giant step back, at that moment I didn't want to be anywhere near her. As I listened to her talk I felt my anger start to melt away and disappointment set in. I was hurt.

"Bella, this was not about us, you didn't do this for me and you are deluded if you think you did. This was all about you!" I said as I pointed my finger at her, she looked ashamed of herself and her eye's couldn't even reach mine, they remained glued to the floor.

"I have done fucking everything that you have ever asked of me Bella, I have bent over backward trying to please you and keep you safe. On our first date you made me promise you to keep you safe and that is all that I was doing Bella! Did you know that I had organized security guards for you, they were going to start tomorrow, making sure that you were always protected. Well, I might as well forget that, you are ready to throw your life away anyways for the sake of a rush adrenaline." I said as Bella's eye's snapped to me.

"Oh please, get off your fucking high horse! You drift and race all the time!" She snapped at me, practically calling me a hypocrite. I just smirked.

"I also kill people for a living; do you want to give that a go to?" I spat back at her, her eyes once again meet the floor. She knew she was wrong. I took a long deep breath, I knew I was about to do something that I will regret for the rest of my life but at that moment I saw no other choice, I had lost trust in the person who I was supposed to trust the most.

"you drifting and racing has pissed me off, it was reckless and stupid, but that is not what upset me the most. What hurt me the most is all the lying Bella-"

"But I-"

"No let me finish…" I said as she tried to cut me off.

"After I dropped you off from your drifting lesson with me, about a month ago, you said that 'we were perfect and not to stress about anything because it would all work itself out', little did I know that that meant you were just going to go find someone else to teach you. That you had given up on me. I never pegged you as a lyre Bella but I guess I was wrong." I waited for her to defend herself, but she didn't.

"I can't be with someone I don't trust Bella, and right now I don't trust you" I said softly as she looked but at me please tears in her eyes.

"No Edward! Please! I will never drift again!" She pleaded with me grabbing at the lapels of my suit jacket, trying to get me to look at her as I was looking over her head, it was breaking my heart to see her tears run down her face.

"I can't Bella, I'm sorry. A relationship can never work without trust and we have lost it, Please just let it go." I told her as I grabbed her wrists and gently pulled her away from me, Bella was on the very of hysterics by now.

"So what, I make one mistake and you just end it? I never thought you would give up on us so quickly Edward? Maybe you didn't feel so strongly for me as I did for you" She said as she wiped her tears from her cheeks, sobs gently racking through her body.

"Are you kidding me with this! I fucking loved you, I did everything I could have possibly done to make you happy. Fuck Bella, how did you think I felt when my family thought someone was stealing from us, only to find out that it was my shifty deceitful girlfriend going behind my back to do something that I thought we had discussed and had came to an agreement on? And it's not like you just went behind my back once and did this, you drifted countless times, lied to me countless times. You threw us away Bella, not me" I seethed.

"I just wanted to try drifting, to see what it would feel like and why you love it so much. I love you Edward. Please, you have to forgive me!" She begged, but it was too late. I already felt too betrayed.

"You should have told me Bella, I would have been mad but I would have forgiven you because at least you would have been honest with me. I'm sorry Bella, I really thought we would work. I thought you were going to be it for me, my life. Clearly I thought wrong." I said as Bella feel apart in front of me. It broke my heart to see her this way but my pride was too hurt to forgive her, especially because I had tried so hard to do right by her. I was hurting too because I still loved her, if she loved me as much as she claimed then she would have been honest with me. She should have trusted me like I trusted her. I walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead, I could feel her body shuttering through my lips. It made me feel sick to my stomach.

"Please do one last thing for me Bella…..don't do anything reckless. I will stay out of your way, out of your life, it will be like I never existed" I whisper to her. As I walked away and got in my car, I heard her sob

"But I love you…."

**A/N: See you all in two weeks and please leave a review to show me that my hard work is appreciated. **

**All my love,**

**xoxoxoxox**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey pretty readers, **

**I would like to thank-you all for the overwhelming response to the previous chapter. It was very interesting how some of you thought Edward was over-reacting massively while others agreed with him. I do feel like I need to defend my Edward a little bit here, yes he may have jumped the gun a little bit but that was only because he was hurt over being lied to. He was also stressed, tired and grumpy lol. Try not to judge him too much because he just felt like he was giving Bella his everything and she couldn't even be honest with him about something quiet small. I can see both sides to the fight. **

**Thank-you to everyone who is following, favorite, tweeted and reviewed this story, you guys are what keeps me going. **

**Lastly, big thanks to Florrie Jade, my beta. She is my star!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**On with the story….**

* * *

><p><em>Strength of character means the ability to overcome resentment against others, to hide hurt feelings, and to forgive quickly. <em>  
><em>-Lawrence G. Lovasik<em>

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV:<strong>

"Lift that leg Bella!"

"Point your toes, Bella!"

"Bella, you are letting the team down! Try harder!"

"Bella! Are you retarded? You were off count again!"

Bella, Bella, Bella that was all I have been hearing for the past hour and half. Mrs. Anderson was a fantastic director but _good god_ was she a bitch. She has fast become the cloud to my sunny day, the Lex Luther to my Super Man, the Megatron to my Autobot. She was a mole who has seemed to have developed a specific hatred towards me, and to think I was once worried about her even remembering my name.

"Ok guy's, that is going to have to be lunch. Please return at 3.30 this afternoon and please bring some talent along with you, as you seemed to have forgotten it this session!" Mrs. Anderson snapped at the class before stomping out of the hall, steam practically puffing from her ears, and to think I thought we were all doing quite well today. I took note to try and never have an off day, she would most defiantly rip me a new asshole.

My stomach rumbled, reminding me just how hungry I felt as I went over to the far wall to gather my stuff, my new friend Angela was waiting for me there.

"Hey, are you Ok? She seemed to be getting to you today?" Ang asked me as I picked up my bag.

"Yeah I'm Ok, just frustrated because I'm trying so hard and she is just picking at me all the time" I vented as we walked out of the hall and towards the car park, Angela was nodding as she walked alongside me.

"I could tell you were getting annoyed when we hit the third act and then the stupid bitch got even more insulting, I wanted to slap her for you." Angela said as I gave a little chuckle, thinking how Angela could never harm anyone, she just didn't have it in her. She was too kind for her own good.

"I would never ask you to do that, Mrs. Anderson would probably deck you if you ever touch her. She seems a little butch." I said as we laughed, both most likely picturing Mrs. Anderson acting like a rugby player. We had finally made it to our cars by now, funnily enough we were parked right next to each other in the massive car park. So we said our temporary goodbyes and then when our separate ways for lunch before coming back to rehearsal once again at three thirty.

As soon as I got in my car I was finally able to release my anger and frustration by blasting Breath Of Life by Florence + The Machine and speeding through the mid day traffic that had developed all over Seattle. It was just pissing me off even more. I flew to my apartment, trying to avoid having to pay eight dollars for a sandwich at college, when I can make one at home for much less. As I approached my place I saw no cars around and an three open parking spaces, before I could even think about what I was doing, I was slamming on the brakes to my car and locking my steering wheel for the sharp turn. The car whipped around and came to a perfect halt in the middle car parking space. Not too shabby, I thought to myself. As I collected my keys and bag from my passenger seat, I was muttering to myself, mimicking Mrs. Anderson

"Lift that leg Bella! Lift, Lift, Lift" I said in a high pitched voice, even thought that sounded nothing like her, I was just in a bitchy pissed off mood. All those feelings evaporated when I glanced up to see Edward standing at the front of my apartment block. For a split second I was elated to see him, that was until I took in his posture and facial expression, that's when I remembered what I just did and what he must have just seen. My heart plummeted.

The first thought that entered my head was to pretend that I didn't just go all Need For Speed on a main road, maybe Edward didn't see what I just did.

"Hey baby, I wasn't expecting to see you here" I said as I walked over to him, my voice a slightly higher pitch than normal, showing just how nervous I had suddenly become. I leaned up for a kiss, he leaned away. Fuck my life, he saw it!

"What the fuck was that?" He asked stiffly as he nodding his head towards my car.

Crap!

My brain was screaming at me to just play dumb, maybe if I don't give him the response he is looking for, he will just drop it.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, praying in my head that he will say 'nothing, it doesn't matter' and then we can go on with our happy lives. My prayers were not answered.

"Don't insult me by pretending that didn't just fucking happen!" he seethed, looking at me with so much hate that I just wanted to curl up in a ball and die. With the way he was looking at me, anyone would think that I killed his whole family or something. It was then that I realized just how much my lies had hurt him.

For the whole time Edward and I were fighting, all I could think in my head was that I needed to just make things right with Edward. Just tell him how I feel and that I am sorry that I betrayed his trust, that learning to drift was just something that I felt I had to do for me and that It should never reflect on our relationship.

Edward was ranting on and on about how my lies had hurt him and I kept waiting for the opportunity to defend myself. When Edward implied that he wanted to break-up, all those thought's left my head.

"I can't be with someone I don't trust Bella, and right now I don't trust you" he said softly as his eye's penetrated into my soul, tears welled in my eyes. I thought I might break.

"No Edward! Please! I will never drift again!" I pleaded with him as I grabbed at the lapels of his suit jacket, needing to touch him in any way I possibly could. When I looked up and saw that he couldn't even look at me anymore, I burst into heavy tears.

"I can't Bella, I'm sorry. A relationship can never work without trust and we have lost it, Please just let it go." he told me as he grabbed my wrists and gently pried me off him. I was in hysterics by now.

"So what, I make one mistake and you just end it? I never thought you would give up on us so quickly Edward! Maybe you didn't feel so strongly for me as I did for you." I said to him as I vigorously wiped the endless tears that were running down my cheeks, sobs gently racking through me body. I felt a little hard done by and I couldn't understand why we couldn't get past this. I take full responsibility for how things are with us, I made a huge error in judgment and I admit to that, but I never thought that this would not be something that we couldn't get through. Maybe he didn't care for me as much as he claimed.

"Are you kidding me with this! I fucking loved you, I did everything I could have possibly done to make you happy. Fuck Bella, how did you think I felt when my family thought someone was stealing from us, only to find out that it was my shifty deceitful girlfriend going behind my back to do something that I thought we had discussed and had came to an agreement on? And it's not like you just went behind my back once and did this, you drifted countless times, lied to me countless times. You threw us away Bella, not me" he seethed. My heart felt like it was just stomped on, I had the guy of my dream and he loved me and I just threw it all away. I wish I could just go back in time because if I had of known that drifting would have lost me Edward, I never would have done it.

"I just wanted to try drifting, to see what it would feel like and why you love it so much. I love you Edward. Please, you have to forgive me!" I begged, hoping with every little part of me that he would have a change of heart and look past my mistakes to see just how much I love him.

"You should have told me Bella, I would have been mad but I would have forgiven you because at least you would have been honest with me. I'm sorry Bella, I really thought we would work. I thought you were going to be it for me, my life. Clearly I thought wrong" he said as I broke apart, my chest physically ached and I was beginning to feel dizzy, maybe my heart really was shattering. He walked up to me and kissed me on the forehead, I revealed in the feeling of his lips on me one last time, his breath fanning over my face was like a punch to the gut. All the air in me disappeared.

"Please do one last thing for me Bella…..don't do anything reckless. I will stay out of your way, out of your life, it will be like I never existed" He whispered to me. As he walked away and got in his car, he took a large part of me with him.

"But I love you…." I said as he turned his back on me.

* * *

><p>Two weeks.<p>

Two weeks is how long it has been since I remember being happy, since Edward left me and since I had my heart broken. I feel like I have been through a world wind of emotions, I was angry one minute and then depressed the next. Some days I would wake up feeling irate towards Edward, feeling that he was so hypocritical about my lies when he was the one leading a secret life behind closed doors. Then I would remember that I was the one who choose it to be that way, I was the one who asked him to never let me know about all his dirty secrets, all he did was keep up his end of the deal. Deep down I knew in my heart that drifting would break us apart, I knew that my lies would come to bite me on the fucking ass and that was why I was most of the time depressed, because the break-up was all my own fault. I know Edward had his own issues too, but as a couple you are supposed to communicate and trust one another to be understanding if the other is doing something that you may disagree on. This is where I failed.

I feel like a shadow of my former self, just going through the motions of my life but never really feeling active or alive. At these point I feel like I am just doing what I have to do, never anything else. My bed is my new best friend.

The night of the break-up was one of the worst nights of my life. I never realized just how much I loved Edward until I no longer had him. Just knowing that I could no longer text him to ask him about his day, that he will not be coming over to just cuddle in bed and that he will no longer be in my life.

It was gutting.

Rose came over the after the break-up, she said she felt horrible about what had happened between Edward and I, she felt somewhat responsible for it. This was the only night when I tried to act like I was still happy with my life, like I was not falling apart inside because I know that that would only make Rose feel worse and I didn't want that.

As soon as she left I climbed straight into bed and cried myself to sleep.

The next morning I awoke and decided that I just didn't have it in me to go to my classes today. I knew that I was a bad decision in the long run because all it meant was that I was now falling behind on my course work, but I didn't give a shit. After a few hours of staring at my roof aimlessly, replying every moment of mine and Edwards relationship in my mind, thinking to myself what I would do differently if I ever got the chance. I was lost in thought when Alice burst into my room screaming

"LOOK OUT YOUR WINDOW! LOOK! LOOK!".

Slowly I climbed out of my bed and glanced down at the street and parked there was the slick white car that Edward had brought me to drift in, my heart started to pump faster. I looked over at Alice, thinking if this meant what I think it meant. Was this Edward's way of saying that he is forgiving me? That he was allowing me to drift and sort out our problems? I could not think of any other reason for why he would send me this car. A huge smile took over my face as I breathed huge breaths of relief, he was forgiving me!

"I found this envelop stuck under the windshield wiper" Alice squealed as she waved around a small white envelop above her head, dancing a little on the spot. I pretty much tackled her to the ground while laughing with her, ripping open the envelop and brought it up to our faces so we could both see what was written.

_Dear Bella, _

_I brought this car for you and I still wish for you to have it. I can't even look at it anymore, it only reminds me of all your lies. _

_Best of luck with all your future endeavors._

_Edward. _

As I read his note I felt the smile slowly drop from my face and tears well in my eyes, this was not the note I was expecting at all.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I really thought the note was an apology or a forgiveness note" Alice whispered as we still lay on the floor after I had tackled her.

"I'm going back to bed" I choked out, trying my hardest not to release the sobs that were building in my chest. I got off the floor and crawled into my bed, curling into fettle position on my bed. I then proceeded to stay there for the next week.

After Alice yelled at me, she was all about the tough love; I finally dragged myself back to college and a semi normal life. Shane was the first person to notice that something was off with me, since I really didn't want to talk about it, I lied and said I was really sick. Since I looked like shit he brought it straight away, offering to drive me home. I appreciated his thought but kindly rejected him; I just wanted to sit silently through all my classes and then head home to get back into my comforting bed. Angela also was very worried about me; she has been such a great friend to me lately that I could just cry with gratitude towards her. Not only has she promised to catch me up on all the choreograph I have missed out on but she had also been lying through her teeth to Mrs. Anderson for the last week about my absence.

"I pretty much told her that you were on your death bed….but not to worry because you would be back by next week" Angela told me with a giggle, I gave her a massive hug because it was really nice to know that some people still did care about me. In my emotional state I could feel my lip start to quiver as I held in my tears of happiness. Angela smiled kindly at me.

* * *

><p>Three weeks after the break up was when I finally broke. I couldn't stand that Edward was in every single thought of mine and on my mind every single minute of every single day. What hurt me even more was that Edward had not contacted me at all. Did he not love me anymore? Was he happy without me? And the question that made me feel sick to my stomach: Had he moved on?<p>

I needed answers, so even though it was 10.30pm I decided to text message him. Like I said, I broke.

**E- Do you miss me like I am missing you?- B **

After I sent my text message, I then sat on my bed and anxiously watched my phone. After half an hour of sitting in silence I decided to check my phone, thinking that maybe I had accidently turned it off somehow. I had not. When it hit midnight and he had still not replied to my message, I cried myself to self, the feeling of rejection still fresh in my heart.

The next day I decided to text him again, I knew this may appear desperate and pathetic but I simply couldn't help myself. I wanted Edward to see that I would fight for us, that I would not give up just because he had.

**E- Are you happier without me? –B**

This was a question that was driving me crazy and what I was most desperate to find an answer for, because if he was happier without me, then I would do what is best for him and move on. It would probably kill me but I would do that for him. Once again he didn't answer me. The next day I text messaged him once more, his silence was hurting me more then he could ever know. it was tearing me apart.

**E-Can we at least be friends? I want you in my life. –B**

Once again he didn't answer my question, not that I was surprised. I decided to call him, only to find that his number had been disconnected. I was not sure what to think of this, did he even get my previous three text messages or had he disconnected him number because of them. I swear the sound of that bitch's voice saying '_This number has been disconnected. Please check the number and try again' _only infuriated me. Stupid mole!

I decided I needed to talk to him face to face, to finally be able to move on I needed closure. I needed us to be able to talk it out and I knew exactly where I would be able to find him tonight, after all it was where I first ever laid eyes on him.

**A/N: Please review to let me know what you thing, I value your feedback above all else. If you have any questions please ask because I will reply **

**See you again in 2 weeks!**

**Love you all**

**xoxoxoxoxox**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey Everyone, So first I would like to apologize for being MIA the past month and a half. I have been having a lot of personal problems that prevented me from writing, it is very hard to get any creative idea when your head feels like a broken record, only playing your messed up problems over and over again. But here is the new chapter, I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Also a big thank-you to all those who have reviewed, you guys are amazing and always make me smile! Also a big thank-you to my beta, florriejade, she is a rockstar! **

**Now on with the show….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

><p><em>Forgiveness is the final form of love. <em>  
><em>-Reinhold Niebuhr<em>

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV:<strong>

Could it be that I have made one of the biggest mistakes of my life?

Did I let my ego and my pride stop me from one of the most fulfilling relationship of my life?

These were the questions that continued to plague my mind every minute of every day since I left Bella that fateful day. My life has gone on as it normally would have, I work, I eat, I clean, I socialize with my family and I go to sleep. To an outsider looking in, I'm sure my life looked very put together and normal. Little would they know that inside I was falling apart. I should be the face for the saying that, money cannot buy happiness. I have never been wealthier in my entire life than right now, I have also never been more depressed. I am however remarkably good at acting like nothing is affecting me, for once a life full of lies has come in handy.

Everything seems to remind me Bella and that is what is killing me the most. I can't walk into my living room with thinking that, that couch is where Bella once lay, that's the kitchen counter where I once fucked her, that lamp is where she once did her homework under, the light made it seem like she was glowing. It was tearing me apart.

Money did provide somewhat of an answer for me though, I remodeled my entire apartment and I am talking the works! I had my entire kitchen gutted and replaced, it's now is very modern and very white, which is just the way I like it because I want to be able to see and dust that forms or any food that is spilt. I also had every single piece of furniture in my place removed and replaced, every lamp, bowl, sheet, light globe and pillow was replaced. I also had my bathrooms retiled and sinks, taps, baths and showerheads replaced. I was quite literally replacing every single memory of Bella in my apartment. The whole process took only 3 days, it is amazing how fast things can be done when you throw 2.8 million dollars at it. It was also was like a present to my mother, who was an interior designer. She took the bull by the horns and changed my entire place while I stayed two floors below at Jasper's place. He was more than happy to chill with me for 3 days, we had one of the biggest X-box marathon known to man.

Emmett was jealous when he found out that he was not invited to our Halo marathon, he then insisted to play with us and then cracked the shits when he lost. Jasper, which apparently has way too much time on his hands, kicked both our asses after he admitted that he played at least an hour every day. To make things even more fun we called Dad and got him to log in through the internet to play with us too. Emmett, Jasper and I were all in separate rooms of Jaspers place while Dad played for his home. It was necessary we play this way since Emmett was cheating by looking at everyone else's screens to see where they were. We were all wearing head sets and trash talking each other while trying to get as many kills as possible.

"Yes! Your going down Emmett!" Jasper screamed into the head set, followed by Jaspers cheers of victory and Emmett screaming

"FUCK YOU JASPER!

"Don't worry Emmett, I'll get jasper! Yes! Die, DIE! DIE!" Dad yelled as I could hear his frantically pressing buttons on his remote. My character was still walking around trying to find someone.

"Where is the love dad?" Jasper whined after he was obviously killed by Carlisle.

"There is no love when it is kill or be killed son" Dad told him as he hunted for us.

"Whatever, I could kill you both in real life with my eyes closed !" Emmett trash talked.

"Please! I would gut you like a dear before you would even see me!" Jasper taunted, I didn't say anything because I had just found Jasper after his character came back to life, I sniped him down from afar and moved on. In this game it was not about how you kill, but how many kills you can get, and for this particular round I am in with a chance to win. I was on the hunt once again when my screen started to go red, I was under attack.

My character turned around and tried to melle (_AN: meaning hit on the head with the end of the gun_) the person who was attacking me. I hit them about 3 times when they whipped out their plasma rifle and blew me to high heavens. I lost and Jasper clearly won once again, or at least that's what I assumed when I heard Jaspers cry's of victory once again. I smiled because even though I am a competitive fucker, I was still having fun.

The final tally came up at the end, Jasper came in first, I trailed by three kills, Dad was next and Emmett came last as usual. He was not pleased about this.

"Alright boys as much as I would love to school you all night, I think its time that we head on down to the track, yeah?" Jasper said into the headpiece. It was quite late, almost ten at night, so I agreed and shut down my T.V. Only a few minutes later, with no car changes made, we were on our way down to the race track.

If I were completely honest with myself I didn't want to go down to the track tonight. I hated acting fake and happy but that is the appearance that I have to give, if I didn't come then it would just raise too many questions. Ones that I couldn't be fucked answering, besides, I don't want or need people all up in my person business.

When we arrived at the track I was surprised to see that it was quite a big turn out tonight. All the boys from down at the Reservation were here, Sam, Jake, Embry and Quil. A few of the other boys were here as well, like Mike, Eric, Dave, Brent and Ben, together with us three brothers we had enough people to do two heats, which is always good news because it means more people get to race.

I quickly checked my 9mm as I got out of my car, then started saying my rounds of hello's. Everyone was in good spirits, well everyone but me, but I was happy to sit on the sidelines and watch everyone else have their fun. I had a temporary hatred for racing, since it was a catalyst for what broke up Bella and I, one day soon I will race again but that day is just not today.

The skanks, Jane and Tanya, came over to me and kissed me on the cheek hello as they pushed their fake tits on my arm and chest. I threw up a little bit in my mouth.

"Eddie! I have missed you so much!" Tanya screeched as she slowly stroked my arm, I cringed away from her touch. She repulses me and is nothing like my sweet Bella, well guess not _my_ Bella anymore. I allowed my sadness to show for just a second before I pushed it back down inside myself and composed myself. With my walls back up and firmly in place, I dismissed both of the girls with their fake pouts and walked over to the group of guys who were decided the racing order for tonight.

"Ok so we will do two heats, Edward you sure you don't want to race tonight?" Jasper asked me he stood high on a bench seat, so everyone could see him.

"Yeah, I'm sure man" I told him with a shack of my head, he seemed please to be racing but with a slight trace of worry on his face, probably worrying about my happiness now that I am once again alone.

"Okay so how about we do Sam, Mike, Brent, Jake and I will race in the first race and then Embry, Eric, Dave, Emmett, Ben and Quill can race second. Then first and second from each race can face off in a final. Cool?" Jasper asked everyone and everybody nodded in agreement.

The first race went off without a hitch. Jasper won followed by Sam a few seconds later, Mike sulked like a little bitch because someone tail bumped him in the race and he spun out. Would anyone really miss him winey ass if I just popped him right now to shut him up? Just thinking about it brought a smile to my face.

"What are you smiling about?" Jasper asked me as he punched me in the shoulder playfully.

"Take one guess?" I asked, nodding my head towards Mike who was kicking the ground in frustration and then inspecting the back his car from less than an inch away. God he is pathetic!

"Your picturing shooting him, aren't you?" Jasper asked me with smirk.

"JASPER! You fucker, you chipped my paint!" Mike yelled at Jasper from afar, of course the chicken shit wouldn't get to close to Jasper. Maybe that's because if Jasper didn't deck him then I defiantly would have.

"You bumped him on purpose, didn't you?" I asked Jazz with a laugh.

"Totally, that's what he gets for trying to talk over me before!" Jasper says with a surprisingly gay head bob.

We then high fived and laughed like maniac's.

Jazz and I were still goofing around when suddenly we heard an alarm sounding from Jaspers car, followed by Emmett screaming

"BRO WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

Jasper and I made a mad dash into his car, pulling out all kinds of laptops and gizmo's from all over the place. I just sat in the passenger seat, waiting for information so I could know what plan of action to take. Jasper was furiously typing on about 3 different computers while muttering to himself, loud enough though so I could hear.

"Sensors have been tripped, trying to track them down...hard...can't figure out who's who..." Jasper muttered. I hit the intercom button in the car to talk to Emmett.

"Yo Em, What ya know man?" I asked in a hurry as my eyes darted around for signs of danger, I suddenly felt very exposed.

"Dude! This shit is fucked! Was rounding the corner near the entrance when some mother fucker entered the track, almost took out Quill, and then started racing us! I think he is coming to get ya...but ill be damned if I let that happen! I just got a call from Dave, says to clear to track coz as soon as we hit the final straight, his gonna tail bump him so hard that he fished tails and rolls!" Emmett yelled, sounding almost a little excited.

"I'm on it!" The words had barely left my mouth before I was jumping out of the car and screaming at people.

"We have company people! Everyone move your cars to the far end so they don't get fucked, shits about to go down!" I yelled as the track erupted into a flurry of activity, people, cars and guns were everywhere. This fucker doesn't know the war they are about to face, all my pent up emotions are all going to go into fucking this guy up!

"One minute guys!" Jasper hollered from his car, we all ran into place, guns at the ready. I was checking the chambers of my gun when the sound of stretching tires filled my ears, my eyes looked up and I swear, my heart almost stopped beating.

I knew that blue car anywhere.

The blue car so fondly named Hermie.

And I knew within a second of spotting it, who would be driving it.

"Bella" I gasped.

Like my worst nightmare come true I then saw Dave's car clip the end of Herby and sent Bella into a tail spin. Like the inexperienced driver she is, she overcorrected her steering and my worst fear came to life. Her car rolled, so many times that by the time it came to a complete stop my heart felt like it was in my stomach and Bella's car looked unrecognizable. My brain only seemed to be able to put my body into action when I saw a tiny flame and the bottom of Bella's car.

"BELLA!" I screamed, my voice cracking as I ran as fast as my legs would carry me to her, this could be the day I die because if she is dead, there is no reason for me to live on.

**AN: I know you probably want to kill me for leaving it there, but remember this. The more you review, the more inspired I become, which makes me want to write more. **

**I will not say when I will post next because with the amount of work I need to do for uni I honestly don't know when I will get the chance to write. But I promise to try my best and get it out as soon as I can manage. **

**Hope you all are well!**

**All my love,**

**xoxoxox **


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey Everyone, so you reviewed A LOT so now I am holding up my end of the deal and posting much earlier than I planned to. Thank-you so much for all the reviews, favorites and alerts, they mean the world to me.**

**As asways thanks to my beta FlorrieJade, she is a rockstar!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

><p><em>We should regret our mistakes and learn from them, but never carry them forward into the future with us. <em>  
><em>-Lucy Maud Montgomery<em>

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV:<strong>

Everything felt like it was in slow motion as I took off, running as fast as my legs would carry me toward the crushed car. Even though the car was only 200 meters away, it felt like I was running forever and getting nowhere fast.

I felt out of breath and like someone had been sitting on my chest when I finally got there, maybe it was because I had been screaming her name constantly for the entire run.

When I got to the car I almost ripped the door completely off its hinges to get to Bella, who was hunched over in the driver's seat. My heart dropped into my stomach when I laid eyes on her, she had blood trickling down her temple and down the side of her face, starting somewhere in her hair. She was muttering to herself with silent tears running down her cheeks.

"I need….I needed to te-tell you that I l-lo-love you. I needed you-u." She muttered with her eye's closed.

"I'm so sorry baby, I'm sorry. Oh my god!" I told her as I took off her seat belt. The flame under the car was slowly getting bigger and I knew I didn't have long before the car would go up in flames, the flame was right near the petrol tank. Being careful not to move her to much, I gently pride Bella from the car.

While resting her head on my shoulder I carefully cared Bella away in my arms. I walked away as quick as I could while trying not moving her too much, I still didn't know how bad her injuries were. When I got far enough away, Jasper was already there with his medical kit, ready to help while Emmett was talking rapidly on his phone, directing the ambulance to our location. Everyone else looked confused, everyone except of Jacob, who was crying and screaming her name, fighting Sam to try and get closer to her. I had no idea what his deal was but at the moment he is far from my first priority.

"Put her down gently here, be careful not to move her neck." Jasper told me as he helped me guide her on to the rug he had laid out. As soon as she was fully down on the rug he moved into action, slowly talking to himself what he was seeing and what he needed to do to treat her.

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me?" I asked as I gently brushed he bloody hair out of her face. She muttered a few words but none of which sounded like English, she was all kinds of fucked up.

"Bella, I- I love you to-too! You can't leave m-me, you can't! I whispered into her ear while gently stroking her cheek, tears flowing steadily down my cheeks. I knew I seemed weak at the moment to all the others but I didn't give a fuck, of the first time in my life I didn't have full control of the situation. I couldn't help her. Then things took a turn for the worst.

"Fuck! She's having a seizure!" Jasper yelled as he tried to keep and hold her into the safety position on her side.

"Bella! BELLA, NO!" I screamed at her because I had no idea what else to do.

"Ed, come on you don't want to see this" Emmett said as he grasped my arms and tried to pull me away. I shook him off.

"NO! Fuck off she needs me! I've already let her down too much; I won't let her down again!" I screamed at him as I fell to my knees next to her. Thankfully her seizure had stopped but I knew that the damage may have already been done, and that thought alone made me just want to take my gun and blow my own head off, because all this is my fault. I should have supported her, I should have never left her, I should have protected her!

I could hear sirens in the distance and saw Emmett get in his car and take off, he was going to lead the ambulance to us as the road was unmarked and not registered as a road. It was a flurry of activity once the ambulance arrived, I cannot even remember what had happened fully, all I can remember is insisting that I ride in the ambulance with her. The ambulance drivers tried to tell me no but that didn't work out for them, I just shoved my way on and sat down, refusing to move.

Once we arrived at the hospital they were all yelling at each other as the wheeled her on her gurney down the hallway. I didn't know what they were saying as it was all medical talk but I could tell by their tone that it was not good.

As we went through the next set of doors, a security man approached me.

"Sir, you cannot be here. You need to wait in the waiting room".

I pushed past him and kept on walking by Bella's side, her hand in my own.

"Sir!" Security yelled as he placed his hand on my shoulder, yanking me back. My fist flew out as a reflex, punching the man in the face. I then rushed back to Bella's side, only to be tackled to the ground by three security men a few moments later while Bella was rolled into surgery. After a nurse insured me that there was nothing I could do and that I couldn't be with her, I then settled for waiting in the waiting room.

Emmett and Jasper were already waiting for me in the waiting room, as I sat no one said a word. There was a eerie silence that filled the room, it was unnerving and reflected just how I felt inside. Hollow.

A half hour later, Jacob and Sam arrived, Jacob was a mess.

"What's your deal? You don't even know her!" I snapped at him, I was irrationally pissed off but at the moment I had no control over my emotions.

"Bullshit, I don't know her! I've known her since we were in diapers! Our dad's are best friends! Now what the fuck did you do to her Cullen?!" He yelled at me, it took me a few moments to process what he just said.

"So wait, you know Bella?" I asked dumbfounded, feeling very out of the loop.

"Yes, I _know_ Bella! Now what the fuck did you do!" He screamed as he advanced on me, about to beat my ass to the fucking ground. I just stood there and waited for the punches to start flying, in fact I embraced them, I wanted to be punished for what I have caused. I already felt like the biggest piece of shit that every stepped foot on planet earth, I wanted the pain that I have now earned myself. However just as I was about to get my ass handed to me, Emmett stepped in.

"I'm sorry man, Edward is a dick but he is a dick that is my brother, and I can't let you hurt my brother." Emmett warded Jacob off, holding him back as Jacob struggled to get to me.

"She is the most kind hearted and wonderful person I have ever met Cullen. If you have killed her or caused her permanent damage I swear to god that I will fuck you up so badly you won't be able to move for a month! I don't care who you are, if you hurt my family, I will hurt you!" Jacob spat at me, he had such venom in his words that I had no doubt that he would honor his words.

"I know just how great she is, I love her, and if she is harmed or de-." I chocked on the word that is my worst fear.

"—If she dead I will load the bullet in to the gun for you. If you don't do it, I will just do it myself" I solemnly told him, my eyes becoming glassy at the thought of Bella not recovering. I had no idea what to even do with myself, all I felt was despair.

"Don't talk like that, im sure she will be fine and pull through this. Now let's all just sit down and wait before we do anything to rash." Jasper spoke being the voice of reason, gently guiding me to a seat and placing me in it. My legs collapsed under me as my ass met the seat.

I sat on the seat for what felt like hours. People would ask me questions but I would never reply. People would touch me but I wouldn't respond. I was barely functioning and I truly thought that if I moved or said on word, I would break down and cry right here on the waiting room floor. For once my fate was in someone else's hands and I hated that. I wanted to help and save her but there was nothing I knew how to do that would help.

About 40 minutes had passed of waiting when a tornado names Alice came blowing into the hospital. She was a ball of fury, all red in the face and screaming.

"What the fuck did you do Edward? What have you not caused her enough pain already? It took me weeks to get her to be somewhat happy and look what happened, she took one look at you and ended up in the hospital!" Alice screamed so loudly at me that every single soul in the waiting room turned to see what was happening.

"Alice honey, you have to calm down. Edward didn't do anything." Jasper whispered to Alice as he rubbed her back to calm her, his words only seemed to infuriate her more though.

"Bullshit 'Edward did nothing', was breaking her heart and spirit not enough that you wanted to break her bones too? I hate you Edward, I HATE YOU ALL! And if my best friend is dead I can guarantee that you all will be joining her!" She spat as she shoved Jaspers hand off her and stomped across the room to sit down. She only lasted a few minutes before she burst into tears, her sobs echoed through the room. I looked up and saw that she was now curled in a ball on Jaspers lap, he was hugging and comforting her as best he could, she had calmed down from her hysterical state.

Rose also arrived around the same time as Alice, she however just slinked in and sat down quietly. This was just as much her fault as it was mine, she was the one who encouraged and taught Bella to race in the first place. Part of me really wanted to go over there and yell and scream at her, but then what good would that do for Bella. I already had too much on my mind, Rosalie was barely a blink on my radar at the moment.

"Isabella Swan" an older gentleman in scrubs announced to the room, glancing around looking for us. I immediately reacted.

"Yes sir, I'm here for Bella" I said as I advanced towards him, he looked at me with sad eyes.

"Are you her family? Husband maybe?" He asked me hopefully.

"No, I'm not but-"

"I cannot give out any patient details until her family is informed sir" He said interrupting me. I was about 5 seconds away from forcing him to tell me, or giving him a hefty bribe when Carlisle appeared at me side.

"Is my Bella alright? She is my daughter!" He rushed out, playing the role that he needed to play just perfectly. I sighed with relief.

"Well then, Hello Mr. Swan, My name is Dr. Gerald Sutherland and I am Bella's doctor and surgeon. Now your daughter received a lot of injuries from her car accident but I am happy to say that I believe she is going to make it through it…" He told us, I almost collapsed and started thanking god for the miracle that has occurred today.

A tear slipped down my cheek, I quickly wiped it away before someone saw.

" Now she did suffer some major injuries and she underwent some extensive surgery, she is going to be in a world or pain for the next few months. She has broken 3 ribs, one of which punchered her right lung. She had a lot of fluid gather in her lungs which we drained and fixing the whole but she will find breathing difficult for a while. Her seatbelt also shattered her pelvis and a shard of bone sliced through the hepatic vein, her internal blood loss is what caused the seizures. Thankfully we managed to get that under control quick. She also broke many bones in her hands, her right femur and her right radius but other than that she is fine." He said with a smile, I wanted to punch him in the face.

'Other than that', what the fuck did he mean by that. He pretty much just listed every part of her body and told me it was broken. I felt sick.

"Can we see her?" Carlisle asked, he must have sensed I was chomping at the bit to finally see her. I just need to see her face, watch her breath and know that she is ok before I can function again.

"Yes sir, right this way." The doctor said, leading us both down a hall and into Bella's room.

When I finally saw her there was no more hiding my tears, she looked so broken that it broke my heart. She was lying on her bed on her side of the room, there was another empty bed on the other side of the room, she had a tube stuck down her throat that I knew was helping her breath and casts covering most of her body. She was asleep, well more like comatose, with tubes and wires all around her. I wanted to touch her and tell her that everything was alright, that I was here for her and that I was never going to leave her again. So that is what I did, I sat down in a chair next to her bed, took her frail little hand in my own and I told her how much I loved her. I told her that I was never leaving her and that for good or for bad we were in this together.

I may go to church every Sunday, but for the first time in years I prayed. I thanked god for looking out for Bella and helping her get through this, I thanked god that she was alive and I asked that he help her heal. I told him that she was my world and that if either one of us had to leave this earth, I pray that it be me.

**A/N: Please keep the reviews coming, they keep me writing! I hope you liked it **

**All My Love,**

**xoxoxoxox**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hello my beautiful readers,**

**Oh my, where does the time go! I can't believe it has been over 2 months since I have posted a new chapter. I do give you all my sincerest apologies, unfortunately due to exams and university work I simply didn't have the time to write.**

**I would also like to say after someone sent me a hateful PM (in which they remained anonymous so I could not write them back), that I have not left long periods in my story to bump up reviews. As a fan fiction writer, writing is an enjoyment and a hobby that takes A LOT of time. This is not my job so it cannot always be my first priority. Im sure all you other writers know exactly what I am talking about. **

**So, on the bright side I have already written the next two chapter and will keep writing like a mad woman so I WILL BE POSTING WEEKLY! YAAYYY! I will be having a poll on my profile so please go on a vote for the day you are most on fan fiction, the day with the most votes will be the day that I regularly post on. **

**To every person who follows, favorites and most importantly reviews, I thank-you all SO MUCH! I love you all and appreciate all you kind words. I can't believe that I have almost got 1000 followers, that is INSANE and I appreciate each and every one of you. So thank-you!**

**As always a huge thank-you to my beta FlorrieJade, I love her to bits!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

><p><em>A flower cannot blossom without sunshine, and man cannot live without love. <em>  
><em>-Max Muller<em> 

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on WICME: After breaking up with each other, both Edward and Bella were crushed. Bella went searching for Edward at the race track where they first met, to prove that she does have the skills to racedrift, however with the crew not knowing who she was, they flipped her car and caused her serious injury. Edward feels responsible.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>:

**One month later**

I truly believe that every person at one stage of their life wishes they could build a time machine and go back in time, because they deeply regret something they have said or done. Well, I was that person for the past month or my life. I was a shell of a man I once was, I was barley functioning. The only thing I had done for the past month was sit on my ass next to Bella's bed and watch her intently for any sign of life. I would pray, tell god that Bella was and is a good person, that if anyone was to pay for their sins then it should be me. I wished he would punish me to save her. People would try and talk to me but I would not dignify them with a response, pretty much anything that was not Bella related I was not interested in it.

On the first day of Bella's stay, the doctor informed us that Bella had been placed in a self induce coma, to allow her body to heal properly without hassle. At first I was slightly pissed off about this, I wanted to talk to her and more than that, I needed her to hear how sorry I was about everything that had occurred.

The doctor then explained to me that if Bella were to be aware and conscious of her physical state that she may become distressed with the amount of pain she would experience. He explained that she then could panic and cause herself more harm by going into shock. Of course I didn't want that to happen, so once brain waves were confirmed, I was happy to let her rest and recover in peace.

Bella was only allowed two visitors at a time for the first two weeks of her stay and of course I was one of those visitors at all times, there was no argument about it, it's just how it was. Those first two weeks were the biggest struggle for me because the hospital would not allow me to stay with Bella though the night. It was against their policy. Now that was an argument.

When I first heard of this I just flat out refused to move, I would not even acknowledge the nurse who was demanding that I leave. Security was then called, I ignored him too. He then tried to forcefully remove me, I barley blinked or changed my facial expression at all as I dropped him to the floor. Without a word I just sat back in my seat and took her hand back in mine, never acknowledging the man that was groaning on the floor.

He should have known better that to try and separate me from Bella in her time of need.

About an hour later my brother's and dad arrived, apparently the hospital had called them. Carlisle and Emmett dragged me out of the hospital kicking and screaming and took me to the Hilton hotel that was located down the road.

Words were said. Punches were thrown. I seriously thought about pulling out my gun and shooting everyone. I was tearing the room apart until Jasper arrived; he swiftly walked into the room and plugged something into the big flat screen that survived my attack on the room. I was mid scream when Bella's hospital room appeared on the screen.

The room fell silent, all I could hear was my heartbeat in my ears.

After a few minutes of silence and just staring at the screen I started to talk like a rational human being.

"Is this real?...Is it live?" I asked in barely a whisper.

"Yeah, I installed some secret camera's so you could still hear and see everything while you were apart." He explained to me as I sat down on the end of the bed, my heart rate finally beginning slow as I looked at her peaceful face. Once I saw that she was still OK and breathing, I felt like a could finally breath.

"Jazz…." I said slowly.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for this" I said to him as I looked at him, he smiled sympathetically back at me.

"Anything you need" He told me as he as he squeezed my shoulder.

After that argument everything became very monotonous, I did the same thing day in day out with no variation to the schedule.

I would wake up at 5am and jump in the shower. I would scrub my skin raw, as I understood that Bella was very vulnerable for infection and bacteria, I would not make her even sicker than what she already was. I would then watch my TV intently, bidding my time until visitor hours started at the hospital. At 9am I would be sitting in my seat next to Bella until 8.30pm would arrive and I would be forced back in to my hotel room. I would the watch my TV for a few more hours before going to sleep at around 2am, of course leaving my TV on loud so that if anything happened to my Bella it would wake me up. I would get three hours sleep before I get up to do it all again.

I also was very invested in Bella's health and her treatment plan, I craved knowledge of her condition at all times. I must have read her chart over a hundred times during her stay and was constantly googling things I didn't know. This was my special way of insuring that Bella was receiving the best care imaginable.

I knew my family was beginning to worry about me, saying that I needed to get out of the hospital. That my reclusive behavior was scaring them, I think they thought I was just days away from hanging myself. One day my mum decided that she had had enough and came to talk to me. It was a Wednesday when Esme came casually strolling into the room, she was the picture of poise and grace as she floated towards me.

"Edward, we need to talk…" she said as she placed her hand lovingly on my shoulder, I know this was a gesture of comfort and that is the only reason why I controlled myself from cringing away from her touch. While I still loved my mother with all my heart, hers was not the touch I crave or the voice I dreamt of. At that time there was only one voice I wanted to hear and until I hear Bella's voice, I would be minimally responsive to all others.

"No, we don't. " I murmured without even looking at her, my eyes were still fixed on Bella.

"Honey, this behavior is not healthy. I understand that you need to be here for Bella but you are becoming too fixated on her health. She will not be waking up until the doctors take her off the drugs that are keeping her in the coma. You should be staying active and taking time away from the hospital to eat and destress." She pleaded as she tried to gain my attention, she was an idiot if she thought I wanted to be anywhere else than where I was. I decided that I wouldn't even dignify her with a response. She was just frustrating me. She continued to yabber on for the next 25 minutes about my mental health and how I was being ridiculous for not eating, apparently I was 'getting thinner and thinner by the minute'. I decided to stop her from talking before she really pissed me off.

"You know what mum, your right! My mental state in not normal and maybe I am losing a little weight. Maybe that is because THE WOMAN I LOVE IS IN THE FUCKING HOSPITAL! FIGHTING FOR HER LIFE!" I roared.

"…and you know what else, I know that Bella will not be waking up any moment but when they do wake her up, I want to make sure that I am the very first person she see's. What if I was to leave and then something were to happen to Bella? If heaven forbid she took a turn for the worst? I could never live with myself if I were not here for her when that happened. When she wakes up I want to be able to tell her that I never left her side, and not for brownie points, but so she will know that I was here for her in her time of need." I seethed at her, glaring at her as I patted Bella's limp hand. Her hand has been my best friend for the past month.

"All you judgmental assholes can judge all you want, but I'm just doing what I need to do to keep me sane and get though the day" I huffed at her, I guess it was safe to say that I had well and truly snapped. I was so tired of everybody judging me and telling me what I should be doing when really it was none of their business. I wanted to swear my head off and just kill someone, or cause them pain so they would know how I am feeling. However I could never do any of those things in front of my mother, that woman is a saint.

" No-one else knows what it is like, apart from when Jasper was hurt, no-one that we love has even been hurt this badly….."

"So please, just let me get through this the best way I know how" I almost begged her because the more I talked about it, the more it was killing me inside. The pain I felt in my chest whenever I look at Bella was suffocating. I heard my mum sigh and take a seat next to me.

"The day that Jasper got hurt was hands down the worst day of my life…" She told me as she played with her hands, she knew I felt responsible for Jaspers shooting but she was not saying this to make me feel badly. That didn't stop my stomach from dropping though.

"When you become a parent you will understand, the love you have for your children is unparalleled and knows no bounds. I have always said that I would move heaven and earth for my boys, that I am happy when you joyful and that I'm sad when you are unhappy. That is because as a mother I only want the best for my boys and when you hurt, whether it be emotionally of physically, I hurt for you…."

"That is why I feel for you now honey, because I hate to see you this upset" She explained as she looked at me with such love and pain in her eyes. I knew my mum was telling me the truth because for all my life my mother has always put us boys first, she was and still is the best mother a boy could ask for. Her kind words warmed my frozen heart a little, but didn't take away the pain. At the moment, nothing can take away the pain I feel.

"I know you think no-one knows the pain you are experiencing but truth be told I know this pain all too well…" She told me as I gave her a look, my _as if_ look.

"I don't think we have ever told you this story before but a long time ago, back when your father and I were only teens, your father was shot. I, like you, felt responsible because he was not suppose to be there that day. I was at a function that night and I had complained all day about going there, it was a function full of old stuffy men with no personality and bad food, so to say I was miserable there would be an understatement.

"I called Carlisle and complained that I was unhappy and begged him to come pick me up. He said no, that he was working and that I had to just suck it up. I was young, irrational and pissed off, so I broke up with him on the phone. I was being a spoilt brat.

"Carlisle came to the function hall to pick me and sort out our issues when he was shot in the car park. It was a through and through shot to his shoulder." She said with a mournful look on her face, she looked so upset that I put my arm around her shoulder and brought her into my side, well as much as I could in these stupid hospital chairs.

I hate seeing my mum upset.

"For days he was in the hospital and for days I felt horribly. The guilt felt like it could drown me and I truly believed that what I had coursed was unforgivable. I thought that was it for your father and I." she whispered, like she was reliving the events in her head.

"So what happened?" I asked hopefully, obviously this story had a happy ending because they were still together years later, but I wondered how long it took them to recover from what happened.

"Your father forgave me of course, said that he made the choices he made and it was no-one's fault but his own. I still struggled for a long time, whenever I would see him flinch in pain or when I would see the scars, the guilt would come flooding back. Enough guilt to make me feel sick to my stomach."

"How did you get past it? How did you live with yourself knowing you caused the love of your life pain?" I asked her desperately, desperate to know that I would get past this and that there was light at the end of the tunnel.

"To be honest I never really did get past it, it was more just a time thing. As time went on it got easier, you just take it day by day and eventually your life will go back to normal. It will become just a distant painful memory." She exclaimed as she squeezed my hand. I don't know why exactly but in the comfort of my mother's presence, I broke. My strong silent approach broke and the tears flooded my face.

"Baby…" Esme sighed as she brought my head to her shoulder and combed her fingers through my hair, giving me the love and comfort that I needed.

"Everything is going to be OK honey, like I said it's just day by day." She murmured in my ear as I clutched at her like a young boy would his mother. I felt like I could just climb up onto her lap and never leave, that she would protect me while my defensive walls are down.

"I Ju-just don't know how I am going to go on. I know Bella made her own choices but so did I, I forced her away and to do something that almost killed her. Th-this is all my fault mum! MINE!" I wailed as fresh tears fell down my cheeks. It was like the dam walls have collapsed after a winter full of rain and the water is finally flowing. It was gushing.

"If she loves you baby, then she will forgive you. Bella is going to live and you two will get through this." She told me with such certainty that I just had to believe her, but she did bring up my biggest problem.

"That's just it mum, after all I put her through and the way that I treated her, I'm not sure if she still loves me or not." I confessed as I looked to Bella, simply praying with every fibre in my body that she still loves me.

"I'm sure she does, and if not then you are just going to have to work for her love again. Not everything is how the fairy tales make them out to be…" She said as she looked around the room, taking in the hundreds of flowers that fill the room.

"…by the state of this room you are off to a good start." She chuckled and for the first time in a month, so did I. I heard a knocking on the door, interrupting the moment I was having with my mother.

"I looked at the scans and tests, it's time to wake her up" Dr. Sutherland announced with a smile. All my nerves were back in full force as I gazed at Bella, hoping with everything that this waking of her up with go just as I dreamed it. Mostly hoping that she doesn't hate me.

**A/N: So there we go, there was the first chapter. Please let me know what you think and please review. I ALWAYS review every chapter I read of EVERY story because I truly believe that if you all knew the work that went into these chapters, that you would take the few minutes to review.**

**To those who do review I truly from the bottom of my heart thank-you. They are what keep me writing and keep me in this fandom. I love you all to pieces.**

**In case you didn't read my message at the top PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE FOR THE DAY YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO POST **

**Until next week,**

**Lots of love,**

**xoxoxoxox **


	23. Chapter 22

**Hello Everyone, First I would like to say I'm sorry for the slightly extended delay between chapter, because I posted on a Tuesday and then you all voted for me to post on a Friday there was an extra 3 day delay. From now on there will be a strict 7 days between chapters. I would also like to say thank-you for the amazing amount of reviews from you all. I'm sorry I have not been able to get back to you all but please expect a thank-you message soon! And lastly as always a big thank-you to Florrie Jade, she is such a honey!**

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>To forgive is to set a prisoner free and discover that the prisoner was you.<em>_  
><em>_-Lewis B. Smedes__**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV:<strong>

I was lying on a beach in Mexico, sipping on a fruity cocktail and watching the waves come crashing into the shore. The sun was blazing and there was only a slight breeze, making the humidity more comfortable. There were children playing in the shallow water and boats floating out further in the water. The beach was beautiful and surprisingly not very populated, I didn't know where I was but I know that I was happy to be here.

For a long time I felt like I was living in this dream, it was a strange sensation where I felt like I was happy all the time. I felt like I was walking on air and living in the sunshine. Like nothing could harm me.

Then just as I was thinking about how fabulous I felt, a burning sensation developed in my throat. I was on a beach, on land and yet I felt like I was drowning. I was coughing and grabbing at my throat as it constricted around some foreign object that was lodged in my throat. No matter how hard I struggled against it, it would not go away.

Suddenly it felt like a storm was blowing in, gone was my sunshine and the dark clouds were blowing in. I felt cold, unhappy and in extreme pain, almost the exact opposite of how I felt just a few moments prior. My eyes started to water, making me blink, and suddenly I saw Edward's concerned face hovering over me. He was talking but I couldn't hear what he was saying. In my head I was screaming for him to help me, to save me from this hell but I couldn't form the words and with another blink he was gone.

I fell of my lounge chair on the beach and on to the cold wet sand, I curled into fetal position and just wished for death to take me, that the pain I felt in every limb of my body was excruciating!

Unexpectedly, the next time I blinked I was transported into a whole other world where I was writhing in pain on a hospital bed with machines beeping like crazy and people running all over the place.

"Bella, baby you have to relax! Everything is ok.." I heard Edward say beside me, I could tell from his tone of voice that even though he was trying to act harm, he was panicking beyond belief inside. The pain inside my throat was still sore but started to dull even though I was gasping for every breath, I could feel myself start to calm down.

"Her heart rate is slowing…" The man in the white coat who I'm assuming is a doctor said. The machines stopped beeping so frantically and the room almost began to slow, like everyone was taking a deep breath.

I looked around the room curiously, as I still had no idea where I was. The first thing I noticed was of course Edward, but this was a different one to the Edward I knew. He looked like shit, like he hadn't slept in weeks and his hair was even more chaotic than normal. He had large dark bags under his eye's and had wrinkles in his suit, which would have been unheard off to the Edward I knew.

The second thing that caught my attention was the fact that the room was full of flowers, and when I say full, I mean _full! _There was not spare surface in the entire room. To be honest they confused me, especially when I saw some dying ones by my window sill.

It was all very surreal.

"Bella, how do you feel love?" Edward asked, he looked desperate for my answer. He took my hand and I looked at him with confusion.

Why was he here?

Although I was happy to see him, I was confused that he was here. I thought we had broken up.

I went to answer his question, as it seems everyone in the room was just waiting for me to talk. However when I wanted to, I choked on my own words. My throat and mouth felt so dry, like there was not one little bit of fluid left in my entire body. A strange gasp sound left my mouth.

"What's wrong with her?" Edward immediately asked as his head shot to the doctor, a slight trace of anger in his voice but mostly worry. The doctor smiled at us both reassuringly,

"She just needs a glass of water, she hasn't used her respiratory system and vocal cords in a long time. She just needs some time to adjust and get back to normal" He said as he handed me a small plastic cup of water. I grabbed it like it was my life line and swallowed it as fast I could, it was a relief to the system but what the doctor said troubled me.

"Bella, can you talk now?" Edward asked me again, pleading me with his sad eyes to give him the answer he needed.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." I said even though the words coming out of my mouth felt strange.

"OHHH thank god!" Edward breathed out in relief as his head dropped onto my bed, only momentarily shifting his head to kiss my hand. I was so happy to see him do that I felt like I could explode. But before I could become properly happy to see him, I needed to figure out why I was in the hospital and what the doctor meant when he said I 'had used my systems in a long time'. I meant really what does he consider to be a 'long time'. I quickly voiced my questions.

"How long have I been here for?" I asked in a whisper, because deep down I knew I was not going to get good news. The room went dead silent as the feeling of anxiety began to build in my stomach, I felt like I could throw up live butterflies as I waited for my question to be answered.

The three people in the room, Edward, the doctor and who I knew to be Edward's mother from photos in Edwards place, all looked at each other for what felt like forever when the doctor finally cleared his throat.

"Bella, first I would like to assure you that we did what we needed to do, to ensure you the best medical care that we could provide. Your Injuries were extensive when we first saw you and for a while it was touch and go there, but we got you stable and healing. We needed to put you in a self induced coma, to not stress your body with the pain you would have felt and delayed your healing time"

There was a long pause until I heard the words I feared most now that I knew I would live.

"It has been 36 days since you were first admitted…." The doctor announced as I burst into tears. My tears and sobs racked my chest as I dull pain developed in my chest, most likely from me not being able to get a deep breath between my cries. Edward sprung into action as I started crying, wrapping me in his strong warm arms while comforting me. That action alone only made me cry more, to be in the arms of the man I love but know that he doesn't want to be with me. That I was only in his arms because I was in the hospital, that as soon as I got well, he would go back to not talking to me.

God, this whole situation was just so crazy and overwhelming. A million thoughts were going head every minute that I simply just couldn't concentrate.

What about my university? Would this set me back in my course now that I have missed a month's worth of classes, and would they make me pay again? And what about my Ballet class, we were supposed to perform in only two months? Would they not let me dance?

What about my family? Did my parents not worry when I simply stopped calling?

And Alice? Did she know I was here?

And most worryingly of all, how would I every pay for this month long stay in the hospital? I have no saving and no health issuance! I was fucked and with the money situation stuck in my mind, I felt like I was going to projectile vomit!

"I feel s-sick!" I said between my cries, a paper bag magically supplied in front of my face as I brought I to my mouth. Thankfully I didn't throw up and calmed myself down enough to talk like a regular human being.

"What happened to me?" I asked, that was the biggest question on my mind because the last thing I remember happening was me driving to go see Edward and then everything goes blank.

"Baby, there was a car accident at the track, I'm so so sorry…" Edward whispered the last part to me as little parts of my memory came back to me, like the car rolling.

The doctor continued to talk and talk about my injuries and how they managed to treat them but truth be told I couldn't focus on anything he was saying. Not only was the doctor using big word that I had no idea what he was talking about, but he was talking so fast as well that I couldn't ask any questions or anything. I was getting flustered, so instead of trying to listen to them doctor, I just focused on Edward and his soft hands stroking my thigh and back and his soft words repeatedly telling me how sorry he was.

Soon enough the doctor and Edward's mum left the room, they knew how overwhelmed I was feeling and said they would be back at the end of the day to check up on me and answer any questions I might have. I nodded and they left, leaving only me and Edward in the room. I felt nervous again.

"Bella, I am so truly sorry about what happened at the track-"

"But what happened?" I asked as I cut him off. He looked puzzled.

"What do you mean 'what happened', don't you remember?" He said as his eyebrows pulled together with concern.

"No, not fully, I remember coming to see you and I remember the car rolling but that is about it." I admitted as Edward cursed under his breath, he really didn't look happy now.

"I'm so sorry but I was not in the race that you interrupted when you came in, the guys didn't know who you were. By the time we figured out it was you, it was too late. One of the guys tail bumped you, making you lose control and roll the car….." Edward voice started to break.

"..We almost lost you and for that I will never forgive myself" He whispered as he looked down, his eyes becoming glassy as his heart was braking with guilt.

"Edward, it's ok. It's all going to be ok and you have nothing to be sorry for. All those time you told me how dangerous drifting was and trying to protect me from it, I should have listened to you instead of almost getting myself killed…" I told him with conviction, he was not to blame for my stupid behavior. Admittedly the guy who tail bumped is a little to blame but I should never have been at the track in the first place.

I still needed to tell Edward what I wanted to all along, which I why I was down the track in the first place. I could almost feel the golf ball of nerves developing in my throat, fearing the rejection that I could possibly face next.

"I still love you…..I always have and I always will" I whispered the word that I knew could spell my devastation, because if he didn't feel the same way back I knew it would break my heart in two, never to be mended again.

Edward exhaled loudly, almost in relief but then again it could have been in anger, I still couldn't see his face with his head bowed. When Edward looked up with a tear now dropped down his check, my stomach dropped. I truly thought he didn't feel the same, that he was crying because who wants to reject someone after they have just woken up from a month long coma. No one wants to do that, but as it turns out I couldn't be more wrong about his thoughts. Edward gripped my hand as he said

"Thank god! Ohhh I love you so much it hurts Bella, it physically hurts my heart! When I thought I might lose you, I knew that if that were to happen then I would have followed straight after-"

"You can't say that!" I cut him off, feeling depressed at the thought of ever loosing Edward.

"Relax love, what I was just saying is that I now know that I cannot live without you in my life. You are everything to me Bella" He said me as I burst into tears, tears of happiness and joy.

"Baby, don't cry. I got you…" He told me as he climbed up onto my bed, pulling me into his side, my own person home. He arms came around me as I could feel his hot breath on my head, his lips kissing my hair and his heartbeat though his chest. My heart swelled with love and relief.

"I'm never letting you go, never again!" He whispered as he gave me a squeeze, it was only moments until his lips were on mine and for the first time in a long I truly felt happy.

I knew then that no matter what, Edward and I were going to be just fine.

**A/N: They are back together, whoop whoop!**

**Please remember to keep on leaving me reviews to let me know your thoughts, I love and appreciate every single one of them!  
><strong>

**Have a great weekend and see you in a week!**

**All my love**

**xoxoxoxo**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hello my beautiful readers,**

**I know I must sound like a broken record by now but I would just like to say a huge thank-you to all the people who reviewed this story, I do try to get back to you all to thank-you but it is very hard since FanFiction doesn't like it when you send lots of PM's at once **

**Also some people have said that Bells forgave Edward too easily, please understand that Bella was trying to find Edward at the track not only to show she can race but to also get him back, Edward just needed the shock of a near death experience to shack him out of his funk.**

**Lastly a huge thank-you to my beta Florrie Jade, I'm thinking of you baby!**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_The purpose of life is to live it, to taste experience to the utmost, to reach out eagerly and without fear for newer and richer experience." _

_― Eleanor __Roosevelt_

* * *

><p><em><em>**BPOV:**

"Bella, have you done you breathing exercises?"

"Yes, Edward, you saw me doing them just a few minutes ago!" I yelled across the room to him.

"I know but I think you should do some more, just to be safe" He said from the kitchen as I rolled my eyes at him.

Ever since I was release from the hospital it had been one struggle after another. I know he was only trying his best to look after me but I should have known that he would go one step too far.

I love Edward, I always have and I always will. I am so happy that we are back together again but let's just say that the honey moon phase has ended and the things that we loath about each other are starting to re-appear.

It all started when the doctors started to talk about my rehabilitation and active care. I never even got to ask a question because Edward went into control mode and asked question after question without even really waiting for an answer. By the time the doctor finished answering all of his questions, he then had to go see other patients and didn't have time to answer mine.

Then when it came time for my release from hospital, Edward decided that I _needed_ to stay with him at his place, even though Alice had already offered to take care of me in my own apartment.

Edward and I got in a huge fight over that issue, after spending over 40 days in a hospital I was really craving to just being in my own bed, being able to sleep in my own space and use my own bathroom. However, when I told this to Edward he just didn't understand. There was no room for discussion with him as the only reply I ever got from him was a resounding "No!".

It was only when he parked the car and saw that I was crying that he softened his approach and actually talked to me.

"Baby, don't cry….I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about this properly." He said to me as he squatted down next to me and stroked my hair.

"I just want to go home Edward, it's not that I want to be away from you or that I don't like your place because you know I love everything about you. I'm just exhausted and want to be in my own space. I want to sleep in my own bed and know where everything is in my own home. I want you by my side too…..and I don't mean to come off as unappreciative as I know I am." I cried as the tears just couldn't seem to stop. I know I was being overly emotional because I was tired, frustrated and my hormones were out of whack from not taking the pill in over a month, but I couldn't control myself.

"Baby, I know this is hard for you. I just know that no-one cares for you and will look after you as much as I will. No-one! And maybe this is me being selfish but I can't allow you to be away from me, it would drive me crazy not knowing at all times that you are ok. Please, just for this next week let me do this for you, or you do this for me, and then we can organize for you to spend some time at home with Alice." Edward pleaded with me and after all he had done for me I didn't have the heart to tell him no.

That was just one problem that we had, one of about twenty in this past week. There was a problem with my diet, after a week of crappy hospital food I wanted to have some comfort food. However Edward said that I needed to be on "a diet that allowed adequate healing", he even hired a dietician and chef to come to his house and take care of all my meals. I thought that was just completely stupid, he was treating me like an invalid. The more time went on, the more problems we had.

I needed to go to bed before 10pm, to allow my body to heal.

I couldn't leave the apartment, because something may go wrong.

I needed to have my own personal Physiotherapist for rehabilitation; the hospital system was just not good enough.

I couldn't have a shower because what if I slipped and fell, I could re-brake my leg that had only healed about two weeks ago, or so I was told.

So like I said, a lot of fights over a short amount of time and mainly over Edward feeling the need to throw money at everything concerned with me. I didn't like money being spent on me, especially not when I feel it was unnecessary. I didn't need the best of the best care, I was doing just fine on my own.

Even though I bitch and moan about Edward, there have been many great times in this past week of living together too. When I would complain about going to bed too early, he would come in and cuddle me. He would hold me and stroke my hair until I fell asleep in his arms. I needed him there to sooth me and he was more than happy to oblige, even when I was being a bitch to him.

Other times when I would get restless in the apartment, Edward would read to me, helping me catch-up on the course work I had missed out on in this past month. We first read _Kite Runner_, followed by _The Secret River,_ which is about the settlement of the British convicts in Australia. Edward really didn't like that book at the start, said it was a bore feast but then really got into it towards the end. He did say that he is glad times have evolved and that if he were in the position of the Aboriginals, then he would have blow every Brits head off who came with shooting distance. When I explained to him that if he was Aboriginal than he most likely wouldn't be able to afford to buy the gun needed to shoot them. He did not like that.

As well as read Edward and I did lots of fun thing together to occupy our time. We played chess in which I was unaware that Edward had a freak gift for, needless to say I got my ass handed to me three times in a row. We then played a game of _Words with Friends_, both of us glued to our phones for hours trying feverishly to beat each other with long complicated words. I kicked Edward's ass in this game and he cracked the shit's like a child, my man really hated to lose.

"Ok, so you won chess and I won _Words with Friend_. We need to play another game as a tie breaker?" I pitched to him the next day after we finished having our breakfast. He raised his eyebrows at me and sat his glass of juice down on the table.

"OK then, what would you like to play then my love?" He asked me as he leaned forward with excitement in his eyes, he was way too competitive for his own good.

"_Uno_?" I said after a while of thinking.

"Nahh, it requires no real skill and I don't want to hit your hands when we play. What about Poker?" He asked, I scrapped that idea because I had no idea how to play. I then came up with the perfect game idea.

"I GOT IT! Let's play _Guess Who_?" I squealed as I clapped my hands together, a grin formed on Edwards face and ten minutes later we were beginning our board game.

We were half way through our game when I got a phone call from Alice. We were talking for a while when I mentioned what Edward and I were playing. She whined and sulked about it for 5 minutes, saying she wanted to play too until a few minutes later I came up with the perfect idea. A few minutes later I had my laptop out and Alice on my screen via Skype, she was more than happy to play as a part of my team. She was way to happy to be playing a board game than any adult should be. Bitch was crazy!

Of course Edward then complained about teams being unfair, Jasper was then skyped into the playing arena, also known as Edward's living room, and the Guess Who battle resumed.

"I know! Does he have glasses?!" Alice's voice came blaring through my laptop speakers, that girl had no volume control when she got excited.

"No…" Edward said as Jasper chuckled. Alice then gave Jasper then finger causing him to gasp and me to giggle, because never before did I think that mine and Edward's laptops would be able to communicate without us. It was all a little strange but still lots of fun.

I manage to win the game with my final question,

"Are you bald?" I asked with a grin.

"Yes" Edward sulked as Jasper swore and Alice squealed again.

"ARE YOU ZACHARY?!" Alice screamed and it was with that, that the girls won the game!

I leap to feet and started dancing around the room wiggling my ass from side to side, I never knew I could be so happy to win a stupid board game. Without warning Edward came up behind me, picking me up bride style and spinning my around the room while I laughed and threw my arms around. Edward was smiling down at me. I knew he was just happy to see me happy, even if it was at his own expense. That was one of the things that I love about Edward, he will always put me first but that's ok because I would always put him first too.

After spinning me till I was dizzy, he gently laid me down on the couch, crawling on top of me to kiss me while being very careful to keep his weight off me. He went to pull away from me but I was enjoying my victory kiss way too much to stop so soon, my hands quickly found their way to his hair, pulling him towards me once again. My knees started to bend on their own accord, my libido my sky high after been deprived from sex for so long. My hips started to grind up into his, it was like a reflex for my body just to get as close to his as I possibly could. Alice then decided to shit all over my parade.

"Wooohooo I didn't realize I was watching YouPorn!" She screamed though the computer as I flushed red with embarrassment, she was pretty much just watching my have dry sex with my boyfriend. To make matters worse Jasper then started screaming

"MY EYE'S! MY EYE'S!" while holding his hands over his face, I was mortified!

"Ok time to go Alice and Jasper" Edward said as he closed both the laptops without giving me a chance to say good-bye, I didn't really mind though as I was still too embarrassed to talk.

"Edward! That was rude, we should have said good-bye properly!" I scolded him as I brought my hands but to my face, my cheeks felt like they were on fire.

" What they said was rude, so they deserved what they got" He defended as he came back down to the couch, bring me into his side. I buried my face into my Edward nook, into his neck. He rested his chin on my head while stroking my back.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you" I apologized to him as I refused to look at him. I was not afraid of public displays of affection but just previously really got out of hand. I mean I was two seconds away from either grabbing his ass or ripping off my panties from under my skirt.

"I'm not sorry, I like that we still have our fire and heat. I admit that I wish my brother hadn't seen it but that's ok, it's not like we were naked." He said as he playful bit my ear.

Now this is the side of Edward that I love and is the main reason why I am with him. He can be playful, fun and sweet when he wants to be but he also has a very serious side, I guess that is needed with his kind of work.

"I do think we need to talk about us though…" Edward said, causing my face to pale and stomach to drop. He must have felt me stiffen because then he chuckled and kissed my head.

"You silly girl, you know it is nothing bad. I have only just got you back and I am never letting you go again. I wouldn't live…" He calmed me with his words because I knew just how he felt, I never want to lose Edward from my life.

"It was like torture without you Edward, I didn't know who I was without you by my side" I whispered because we never really did discuss how our time apart effected us. I knew Edward was hit pretty hard with our break-up, after all he re-modeled his entire apartment to get rid of every trace of me. I must admit it was a slap to the fce when I walked in to see that everything and I mean literally _everything_ down to his dinner ware was replaced, but then who was I to judge him, everyone handles these things differently. I just wanted him to know that I was hurting too.

"I know how you felt, I had never felt so miserable in my entire life. We are together now and that's all that matters to me at the moment…" He told me as he gave me several quick pecks making me laugh.

"..However talking about being together, I think we should wait a while before we get back into having sex." He suggested as my jaw dropped and I pouted, with the way I was feeling I couldn't wait to fuck his brains out.

"But I'm as healthy as a horse now and besides, isn't the best part about having a fight is the makeup sex afterwards?" I asked as he threw his head back and laughed.

I rearranged myself to be straddling him and started kissing light kisses up his neck, I knew they were his weakness. He groaned like he was in pain before throwing me back onto the couch and pouncing on top of me, kisses up my clothed chest and then neck.

"The make-up sex is going to be great! It will make your toes curl and hairs rise…"

"..i can't wait to be back inside my pussy." He whispered into my ear as he gently traced my covered pussy with his fingers. I swear I creamed myself. However ten seconds later his body was lifted off me and he was across the room.

"what the?" I asked as I looked at him, I probably looked crazy and desperate but it is unfair to get me going then leave me hanging like that.

"Baby, you had major surgery less than 2 months ago. We just need to wait a while to make sure you are fully healed before we can make love again." He told me as I pouted again like a child.

Edward just laughed before walking back into the kitchen.

I would get him back for this!

**A/N: So there we have it, a nice light hearted chapter to show all the good times that E and B spend together!**

**Please remember to review, I put a lot of hard work into this story and I love to hear what you think of it. It is my only true reward **

**Love you all and see you next week,**

**xoxoxoxox**


	25. Chapter 24

**Hello everyone,**

**Hope you all are having happy holidays and being safe. Thank-you all for the reviews and follows/favorites, you all never cease to amaze me! Love you all!**

**Unfortunately**** this chapter is not beat'ed as I just finished writing it 10 minutes ago, so sorry in advance for any mistakes.**

* * *

><p><em>"Happiness is having a large, loving, caring, close-knit family in another city." <em>  
><em>― George Burns<em>

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV:<strong>

Things have been so hectic lately with Bella's recovery and me going back to work, sometimes I just needed to take a deep breath to try and relieve the pressure that begins to develop in my chest. It's like a bubble is forming in my chest and it continues to grow.

It was just last week when Bella moved back into her apartment with Alice. I'm not going to lie and say I was happy about Bella moving away from me, after all that has happened to her I really just want to have her by my side at every moment, to protect her from all the future hurt and pain that she may possibly feel.

After settling Bella down with Alice I was off to have an official 'Cullen' meeting at a local Italian restaurant, it was the place that we would meet when non family members would be attending our meeting, Carlisle was not comfortable having them in his house and all other restaurants are either too busy or we do not trust the owner to keep our secrets.

I managed to get to Bella Italiana in less than fifteen minutes and got a car park easily enough, I was happy because I was able to see my car from where we would be sitting in the restaurant. I had a few minutes to spare so I quickly sent Bella a text, just needing to know if she was doing OK.

**B- How's the love of my life doing?-E**

After I sent it I got out of my car, putting on my suit jacket that was lying on my back seat before making my way inside. Just as I reached for the door handle my phone chimed.

**E- I am doing wonderfully, though I miss you already! Is the love of my life behaving?-B **

I smiled as I read her text, I was about to reply when I heard my dad calling to me from inside, I guess my reply is going to just have to wait. I pocketed my phone and approached the table, clearly I was the last one here as Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Uncle Caius were all sitting.

"Hello gentleman.." I said as I shook hands with my brothers then kissing my fathers and uncles cheeks, a sign of respect to the older members of our family.

"How have you been boy?" My uncle asked me as I took my seat that was tucked right into the corner of the room; in fact our whole table was as far removed from the other patrons as possible, for obvious reasons.

"I'm great thanks Uncle, getting better with everyday. How have you been?" I asked him politely as I took in his outfit for the day a grinned.

"I'm fabulous!" He exclaimed as he tilted his purple feathered hat to show more of his face, he was smiling at me showing his perfect set of white teeth.

Uncle Caius was by far my most favorite Uncle; he is kind, caring, funny and flamboyantly gay. He has the weirdest sense of fashion I have ever seen, wearing all colors of the rainbow and will never change for anyone. He is as gay as the day is long but if you make fun of him for it, you will not live to see the next sun rise. That is what I love about him most I think, that he may be gay but he is no prissy douche bag either, he is a deadly motherfucker! He is also a huge flirt with the ladies.

"How's Pete been?" I asked about his most recent partner, he goes through them faster than I go through rolls of toilet paper. The genuine smile that lit up his face at the sound of Pete's name made me smile too, maybe this one was different for him.

"He is amazing…." He sighed as he looked down at the table, a huge smile still on his face.

"He is actually organizing a huge ball for the Seattle Children's Hospital, they need more funding so I expect to see you all there on the second weekend of December. I have already RSVP'ed for you and your dates." He said rather rudely but that's just him, he is a weird but loveable man.

My brothers and I groaned a little under our breaths, it was no secret that we hate formal events but supporting our family members is a must. We do not have to enjoy ourselves while doing so though. We were still talking amongst ourselves when our meals and drinks came, I was more than happy to rip into my Beef and Spinach Cannelloni while sipping my red wine. I was a happy Italian.

With our stomachs full and the lunch time crowds leaving it was time to get down to business, with my hiatus to take care of Bella I was itching to see how the business was going.

"So how have thing been?" I asked, I needed to be filled in on what I missed.

"Well, do you remember my old friend Stephan?" Carlisle asked me as I tried to recall the name.

"Yep, guy your age with dark hair and a nose that bent to the left" Jasper said with no hesitation, of course with his photographic memory he would know. Once he said that I instantly remembered him, I actually quite liked the man.

"Well two years ago we decided he would go undercover in the Volturi, he wanted the challenge and I wanted the information. I got a call from him a couple nights ago, apparently the Volturi had a big meeting four nights ago, turns out that Aro's son Felix has been named a Capo. We can all guess what his first order of business is then?" Dad asked me in a flat voice, I knew this day would come but I never imagined it would be this soon.

"He wants to ice me." I stated because there was no question in my mind that that is what he would want, Felix hates me to bone ever since I shot him in the leg three years ago. The boy can hold a grudge like nobody's business.

"Exactly, according to Stephan the Volturi plan on cleaning house. They have 9 major hits going out on our family as well as the Chinese, their main plan is to take out the next generation, so that when I die the Cullen's will have no-one left to run the organization. The same thing is going to go down Chinese too." Carlisle said as his hand few around, you know my dad is upset when he starts to gesture with his hands, it's the same with all us Italians.

"Damn, just as I thought things were going so well for us lately." Emmett huffed as he banged his hands on the table, I knew how he felt because there is nothing worse than finding out there is a cash amount lingering over your head, as well as over your whole family. I looked at Jasper to see that he was ok, I know he will never show his emotions but the fingers that he had drumming on the table were enough for me to know he was upset.

"I need you all to watch your backs, we are going into lock down mode until we have more information. You guys should know the drill by now, no going anywhere that is not a necessity, wear bullet proof vests at all times, avoid windows and all the rest on the jizz jazz." Dad said flippantly, we had gone into lock down so many times before in our lives that were all well aware of what is expected of us in these times.

"Fucking shit on a stick! I had tickets to go see the Seahawks next week!" Emmett whined as he threw his folk at the distant wall, it got wedged in the wall at a perfect right angle.

"Suck shit buddy!" Caius teased as he took a long drink of his wine, a grin plastered on his face. Emmett and I flipped him off at the exact same time, bringing a small smile to both our faces as we high fived.

"What about the women?" Jasper asked, finally deciding to join the conversation.

"As far as we know they have nothing planned against them but we can never know for sure" Dad sighed as he skulled the rest of his drink, these situations have always gotten to dad. He hates the life we live even though we have no way out now. When hits go out he gets even more frazzled, waking up every morning and knowing that there is a high chance of having to plan one of his sons funerals really gets to him.

Carlisle has two personalities, there was boss Carlisle and then there was dad Carlisle. Boss Carlisle was who he was when he needs something to be done, or when we have fucked up and need a scolding. Father Carlisle was who he is now though, he was simply a worried parent who was relaying information to his sons. I hated seeing him this way, all worried and concerned. That was when you know the situation is really fucked up.

"How much money is on our heads?" I asked in curiosity, I knew that the higher the amount, the more people want you dead. Everyone wants a quick pay day and with the economy as it is, I knew someone would gladly blow my head off if the price is right.

" Seven hundred thousand for Jasper and Emmett, one million for you." Dad whispered with a dead look in his eyes.

"Fuck!" I murmured, everyone knows that the more money you have on your head, the money likely you will end up floating in Lake Washington.

"There is no need for anyone to go doing anything rash, we are all to sit on our hands until I find out some more info and then we will act. No harm is going to come on this family on my watch, everything is going to be fine." Carlisle told us and it really managed to calm me down a bit, I knew my dad would never let anything happen to his sons and that really helped to ease my mind.

Thankfully we managed to move on to a much lighter topic of conversation, our mum and her stupid antics, bring a smile back to everyone's face. We all told our favorite Esme story, like her burning our chicken parmigiana's then covering up the evidence with cheese, or when she got into a brawl at Emmett football match because one of the other mums called Emmett fat.

God she was the best mum we could have ever asked for.

After about another hour of conversation we all said our good-byes and headed our separate ways, except for Carlisle who stayed to meet with other non-family members. It was not until I got into my car that I realized I had five new text messages and two missed calls, Bella was going to cut my dick off for not replying to her sooner.

**E- OK I was joking when I asked if you were behaving but now I am genially worried. Can you please reply and let me know what you are up to?- B**

**E- Is everything Ok?-B**

**E- Why have you not replied yet? You always reply super fast!- B**

**EDWARD CULLEN! YOU ANSWER YOUR PHONE RIGHT NOW!-B**

**E- well let's see how you like it when I don't answer your calls and texts-B**

"Shit!" I murmured to myself as I hit call on my phone, of course it went straight to voicemail. I quickly typed her a text as I drove over to her place.

**B- Calm your shit love, I was at lunch with my family and didn't hear my phone. I'm coming over to your place now, I'll see you soon.-E**

I quickly stopped off and brought Bella some flowers, not because I had actually done anything wrong but because I felt like spoiling her, not even a few minutes later I was pulling up to her place. I smiled to myself as I waited for the elevator, the elevator that I am personally responsible for and went up to her floor.

I knocked on her door for at least 5 minutes; she was being such a bitch about something so tiny I didn't quite understand. Maybe she is PMS'ing or is just sexually frustrated.

"Come on Bella, open the door! I know you are in there I saw your car out the front!" I yelled as the door slowly opened a tiny bit to reveal a dripping wet Bella.

"Sorry hun, I was in the shower and didn't hear my phone or the door" She said as she got on her tip toes to kiss me without letting her body touch me. I was instantly hard.

"That's ok…" I said in a slight daze, most likely because all the blood had rushed to my throbbing cock.

"OK well I have to get back in, I still have conditioner in my hair" She said as she took a few steps towards her bathroom, I instantly flowed as I started to strip out of my clothes.

"And where do you think you are going?" Bella asked with a grin on her face, I froze as I was unzipping my pants.

"Getting in the shower too?" I asked with uncertainty because with the smug look she is giving me I knew it was not going to end well.

"No you're not, some of us need to 'heal'" she said as she used air quotes, a frown instantly found my face. Then she dropped her towel and before I could pounce she entered the bathroom and locked the door.

"And next time ANSWER YOUR GOD DAMN PHONE!" She yelled as she turned back on the water. I was then tortured for the next 15 minutes with her moans and screams, I have never been more turned on and proud.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Like, love or hate please review and let me know!**

**Reviews will be the best Christmas present I could ask for and they mean the world to me! please make the effort for me!**

**Merry Christmas everyone,**

**xoxoxoxoxox**


	26. Authors Message

**Hello My lovely readers,**

**I know we are not suppose to put messages like this on Fanfiction but I have no other way to contact all of you!**

**After a lot of recent questions I just want to you all to know that I will not be continuing this story in the near future. Unfortunately the creative bug for this story has left my brain. I am very sorry for his.**

**In the mean time please read my new story, Modern Day Mule, about Drug Runella and Moward. **

**Thanks for sticking with me and lease don't give up on me.**

**Love,**

**AlwayzLove40.**

**xoxoxox**

**p.s please don't review this "chapter", this was not used to boost review numbers and will be pulled in a few days. **


End file.
